


Wish Verse

by KineticKid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me make a few things clear, this will be set in the Wish Verse Universe.  WITH changes (Though we don’t know a lot about that universe)!!  Buffy isn’t killed by the Master, and a certain Blonde Wiccan is there.  We are going to assume, for all intents and purposes, that the people in this universe are a few years older than they are in the regular BTVS Universe.  Also, can’t have a different world without there being quite a few other differences, now can we?  There will be some serious darkness involved in this story, be forewarned.  BDSM will also play a part, though there won’t be a LOT of details, more leaving a lot of it to the imagination of the reader with certain things being commented on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our BtVS Universe

A glimpse of a redheaded vampire being pushed towards a stake by an angry looking Oz… The Master pulling a Vampire Xander in front of him to take the cross bolt meant for him… A tougher, grittier, more scarred and tired blonde slayer advancing on the Master… Another different blonde just coming into view as the portal closes…

Willow looks at Buffy, seeing if she’d noticed the differences. 

Buffy stares unseeingly at the closed portal. The sight of the obviously different version of her almost as much of a shock as the Vampire Willow that had come to this world. 

“That looked quite different from our world.” Willow comments unnecessarily. 

“Yeah, it did.” Buffy sighs quietly, having recognized the look of destitution on her other self’s face. “Well, that takes care of that. No more Vampire Willows, please.” Buffy smiles quickly at her best friend trying to shake off the thoughts of her alternate self. “I don’t think any of us could take it.”

“Nope. Don’t plan on being a vampire now or ever.” Willow smiles as she glances back to watch Anya scurrying away, laughing quietly as she and Buffy joke as they head out of the high school towards home.

***


	2. Wish Verse Prologue

Tara Maclay and Jenny Calendar come running in at the last minute to help the slayer and the White Hats fight the Master, the two women, so different in looks and temperament coming from opposite corners of the room.

Seeing the slayer, that had literally just arrived to help with the vampire problem about ready to die at the hands of the Master, Jenny and Tara work in tandem to freeze the Master. 

Buffy jumps in surprise, having finally accepted… and looked forward to her death. As the Master’s grip on her neck doesn’t tighten and just stays the way it is as the fighting continues about her, her cold, dead eyes glance around the room, seeing the dark-haired gypsy woman looking worriedly her way even as she continues her perusal of the group, watching as the White Hats fight and seem to be turning the tide in their favor as her eyes are captured by a pair of sparkling blue eyes. Seeming to draw strength from the blue eyes, not even aware of it being a woman she’s looking at, just seeing the warmth and strength, she turns and with all her strength she slams the stake home within the Master, watching the flesh slowly disintegrate as the bones drop to the ground. 

Not knowing why she has the urge, but going with the feeling, she grabs a small metal table from the side, turning it over and slamming it down, crushing and splintering the bones.

***

Tara drags her gaze away from the slayer, seeing Jenny’s lover, Giles fighting against a vampire, but slowly losing. Thankful for the connection she has with Jenny at this moment, she sends a protection spell along with a strengthening spell his way, she nods at his smile of acknowledgement, as he looks at her after quickly staking the vampire. 

Jenny heads to the souled vampire, fighting against his captors, helping them take control against his own clan. 

As he dusts his sire, Darla, he collapses, a shell of the vampire he once was, having been tortured, half starved and a pet for so many years. He looks up sadly at the woman from the clan that had cursed him. “Finish me.” He begs softly. 

Jenny shakes her head, kneeling besides the vampire. “You have your own destiny, Angelus. We’ll help you get stronger and then send you on your way. There is much that the Powers That Be have in store for you.” Jenny smiles softly at the vampire. 

Angel sighs heavily as he slowly nods his head and stands, looking about the room to see who might need help.

Jenny’s eyes canvas the remaining White Hats still standing, sighing in relief as her eyes land on Rupert, her slightly battered but breathing lover. Seeing his bluish/green eyes connect with hers, she quickly closes the distance between them to hug him tightly.

“We did well.” Giles whispers, hugging his lover tightly. “This was a great victory for our side, but it’s just the tip of the iceberg of taking back control of this town.”

“Yes, it is. But I have a good feeling, Rupert.” Jenny admits softly as she watches the young woman that had shown up roughly two months earlier, saying that she felt a calling to this place, slowly approach the hard, cold slayer. Jenny nods her head that yes she definitely has a good feeling about the future.

***


	3. Chapter 1

Giles rubs a hand roughly over his forehead as he feels another headache manifesting itself behind his eyes. Giles sighs heavily as the stubborn slayer with a death wish storms out of his apartment.

“You aren’t going to be able to talk any sense into her, Rupert. She needs something more to make her feel again.” Jenny wraps her arms around the man she’s come to love. “She’s lost so much. She lost all her family and loved ones to vampires and demons. That’s fueled her until now. Now she needs someone to awaken her heart again, to give her back her soul.”

Giles leans against his lover. “Do you think she’s the one?” Giles doesn’t explain, knowing Jenny will understand.

“I think so. I can practically see their spirits reaching out for each other whenever they’re near one another.” Jenny smiles softly. “It’ll take time.”

“We may not have time. There are already rumblings in the demon community that there’s a vacuum here for a master. If we cannot get control of the demons already here, with a new influx we’ll be overrun with even more powerful demons.” Giles points out tiredly.

“I know.” Jenny stares sadly at the door, knowing that Tara was planning on being out tonight. Hoping that she intercepts the slayer and starts working on knocking some of those walls around the slayer’s heart down, starting tonight. 

***

Tara double-checks her pockets and fanny pack. Preparing a couple dozen spells that she could activate with one simple word, Tara prepares to leave the small house she’d bought right after arriving in Sunnydale. 

Remembering her mom’s soft words as the woman had prepared to cross over into the afterlife, having hung on to help her daughter prepare as much as possible. 

“My daughter, there is much that you will be tested for. You are aware of the evil that is in this world, both human and non-human. You must never let your guard down and you have to fight for what you want and believe in. Always follow your heart it will never lead you astray. I have taught you everything I know and hopefully made you strong enough to deal with the life you will be faced with. Don’t grieve for me, embrace life to the fullest. There will be much hardship, but it will make love and laughter that much sweeter and precious when you achieve it.” Danielle smiles at her daughter, even as the life in her eyes flickers, her life force drawing to a close. 

“My heart led me here, Mama. It led me to her. The guilt, pain and suffering that literally oozes from her is unbelievable. I’m afraid I’ll have to do something drastic to fight through the layers she has surrounding her.” Tara murmurs softly as she looks out at the slowly darkening sky, her mind thinking about the fight with the Master that happened a couple weeks ago. 

She had approached the slayer after they had won the day a flicker of life had shone for a moment in the hazel depths as they made contact with her eyes, before the coldness had taken control again. She’d silently watched as the slayer had spun on her heel and strode from the factory. 

They had, of course, dealt with each other since then. But the slayer had kept the interaction to a minimum and had refused any and all offers of help from the group. Insisting on patrolling by herself and often showing up bruised and battered the next day.

Having had enough, Tara finally decided to shadow the slayer. Setting the spell in motion, Tara leaves the security of her house as the night settles around her.

***

Buffy silently stalks the creatures of the night, fighting and killing them with no comments, fanfare or extra wasted movements. With a clinical detached air, she tucks her stake away as she pulls the rubber band she has in her hair the rest of the way out before pulling the limp mass into a tighter bundle, gathering and wrapping the band repeatedly in it to keep it out of her way in a ponytail. Her eyes watching the group of vampires heading towards her, wondering if this might finally be the end of her. Wanting the end to come, but the Slayer portion of her not letting her give in without a fight. Somewhat surprised at the re-emergence of the Slayer inside her starting to try and come to the surface. Battling down that part of her and locking it away where she’d had it for the last year, Buffy tilts her head and watches the vampires.

Tara slides into the doorway of a building as Buffy stands in the middle of downtown Sunnydale, pulling her hair back into a tight ponytail as a group of vampires make their way quickly towards her, to circle her. Realizing that the vampires were getting smarter, now that they were without a Master, and the Slayer was here on the Hellmouth, there had been chaos. Since the vampires are all out for themselves, they’re relatively easy pickings for the slayer and the White Hats. She had even taken out ten herself easily because they were without leadership. 

Buffy’s cold hazel eyes gauge the strength and age of the vampires surrounding her. Deciding three of them were relatively low-level, young demons, she dismisses them without another thought. The other four, though, set her senses off a lot stronger. A slow, half smirk, half snarl crosses her face. “Maybe tonight’s my night.” Buffy growls deeply.

Tara unconsciously clenches her hands as she sees the look crossing the slayer’s face along with hearing her comment. “Not if I can help it.” Tara whispers softly, pulling out a handful of small wooden stakes, tagging them for three of the seven vampires. The items becoming homing beacons once she sets the spells in motion, as she watches the vampires all converge on the slayer.

Buffy growls deeply as she pulls out a stake even as she slams her fist into one vampire’s jaw. Grunting as she feels a couple fists land against her body, the slayer moves strongly without any wasted movements.

Tara stares at the slayer as she fights the vampires each kick and hit making contact. Silently watching her, Tara sees the spirit of the Slayer fighting, wanting to live, trying to break through the woman’s iron control. Fighting against the young woman’s wish to die, knowing eventually the Slayer will lose unless something changes. Wondering if she has what it will take to help the woman with the Slayer within her. Feeling her chest constrict as the vampires seem to start to turn the tide in their favor, Tara unthinkingly sends out the small stakes. Finding their homes in the three vampires’ hearts and quickly turning them to dust. Seeing the confused look on the slayer’s face before she’s picked up and thrown, Tara sends out rapid-fire balls of flame at the remaining vampires as she realizes the slayer wasn’t getting back up. Knowing in her heart that tonight was the night the Slayer was finally going to lose the battle. 

Buffy silently groans as she lies looking up at the night sky, waiting for the vampires to finish her off. Her mind tries to figure out how three of the vampires had dusted without her. As she senses someone coming up beside her, but the person not setting off her slayer senses, she’s almost, but not completely surprised to see worried blue eyes looking down at her, coming closer. But what does surprise her is the absolutely livid anger that quickly replaces the worry.

“The world may be a fucking shitty place, but it needs you in it! It needs you heart and soul fighting to make it right! I don’t know what happened to you to make you want to give up, but enough! All of us have lost loved ones, whether it’s to disease, accident or a fucking vampire! We find a reason to live, a reason to fight. Whether it’s in remembrance of that loved one, or for a friend, spouse or a damned puppy! We all find a reason. It isn’t our job, it isn’t our CALLING! We do it because we want to and because we want this world to be a better place to live in.” Tara narrows her gaze on the slayer as the woman watches her without a flicker of emotion showing in her eyes or on her face. “We do it for love.” Tara murmurs sadly, slowly shaking her head as she fights the tears coming to her eyes, wondering if it might be too late for the slayer after all. “Maybe it’s too late for you. I’m sure if you stay here, another demon will be more than happy to come along and finish the job. I’m… I’m not going to stay to watch, though.” Tara whispers heart-brokenly as the tears start to fall. 

Standing up, Tara turns to slowly head back to her home. Her heart aching, but knowing that she can’t fight the slayer’s battle for her. If the woman truly has a death wish, eventually it will come true, and no matter how much time she spends following her to try and protect her, it’ll happen.

Buffy digs her short nails into the blacktop under her as the witch’s words roll and fight inside her scratchy brain. Her Slayer portion screaming out that the woman is right! She needs to fight and protect the world and her friends. “I don’t have any friends!” Buffy growls out loudly to the part of her fighting to stay alive and kill the evil things that are trying to take over her world. Almost not wanting to allow that violent part of her loose again, knowing what it could mean.

Tara stops walking as she hears the slayer’s words, but doesn’t turn around, silently waiting to see if she’ll say something else. 

“We aren’t meant to have friends, witch. We’re meant to live, fight and die alone.” Buffy finally speaks to the woman she watches stand there with her back to her, but not leaving after her angry words.

“Why?” Tara questions softly. Slowly turning to look at the slayer, her eyes searching the cold hazel eyes somewhat surprised to see anger and pain warring against the coldness.

“That’s the way we are. The Watcher will tell you. It’s one girl in all the world, not a girl and twenty other people.” Buffy narrows her gaze on the woman, even knowing how in a certain way that part is a complete lie.

“Why? Why can’t it be a girl and twenty other people? Why can’t a girl and a coven of witches, a werewolf along with a whole town rise up and take back their town? And maybe hopefully one day, the world, from the evil demons that are trying to take it over?” Tara questions seriously, her head tilted as she looks at the woman. 

Buffy shifts painfully, slowly standing to look at the woman. “I’ve lost everyone that I ever cared for to the evil that this world has spawned including myself. Why do you care?”

“Why wouldn’t I care?” Tara searches the confused hazel eyes. “My mother died of cancer, slowly eating away at her body. My father was a sadistic bastard. My brother was a fool that met up with the wrong woman one night at a bar. He was turned, came home and my father invited him in. Try being a witch that knows about things that go bump in the night, but never having seen one until the night she had to kill her own brother after he’d literally torn her father to pieces. All of us have lost someone, Buffy. For good or bad, we have. But in the end you have to care and love or you might as well just lie there and allow the demons to take you.” Tara sighs quietly as she slowly turns away. “Given the chance, you could love and be loved, but it can’t be forced upon you. Lie down and die, if that’s what you truly want. I’d rather have a thirteen year old novice that wants to live and fight against the demons, than an older, more experienced slayer that’s given up. At least she’ll have the heart to want to win for love and the world, and at the end of the day that’s what matters.”

Buffy digs her chipped, broken nails into the palms of her hands as she watches the woman stride down the road, the darkness slowly swallowing her. Unaware of the blood dripping down between her fingers Buffy winces as she feels a sharp pain in the vicinity of her heart. Fighting against the cracking of the ice she has encased around it, she turns in the opposite direction from the blonde, her feet leading her to the Watcher’s house. Her pain ridden body moving on its own without her mind to guide it.

***

Jenny and Giles silently look at each other as they close the door to their spare bedroom, the two quietly working their way up the stairs and to the master bedroom. 

“What in the world?” Giles whispers as he runs a hand through his hair, the surprise obvious in his eyes at the slayer that had shown up on his doorstep softly asking if they’d mind her crashing here for the night, after wondering if they would mind wrapping her ribs.

Jenny doesn’t bother answering Giles as she picks up the phone, knowing it wasn’t really a question directed at her, just his subconscious mind wanting to say something. Quickly punching in the numbers, Jenny taps her fingers against the headboard as she sits down on the bed. “Yes, it’s Jenny. Did you talk with Buffy tonight?”

***

Tara sighs quietly as she picks up the ringing phone. “Maclay.” She answers sadly as she heads into the bathroom and finishes stripping as the bath water runs, ignoring the view of her body in the full-length mirror. The lean and slightly muscular body, with quite a few vivid scars across her breasts and stomach, something most people wouldn’t realize was hidden under her clothes. Hearing the answer and question on the other end, Tara chuckles without any humor. “Yes, for what good it probably did.” Tara pours some relaxing salts in the water, watching as the large tub slowly fills.

“It must have done something. She showed up here about fifteen minutes ago, asking if we’d mind wrapping her ribs and let her crash here for the night.” Jenny explains quietly, the unspoken question obvious in her voice.

Tara blinks in surprise at the gypsy’s words. “Huh. That’s surprising.”

“What did you say to her?” Jenny finally questions after Tara doesn’t say anything else.

“Hell if I know.” Tara admits, running a hand through her hair as she turns and waves a hand to light the candles in her bathroom, before flicking the overhead light off, groaning quietly as she steps into the hot water, slowly sinking into the tub. “I was pissed for a good portion of it, and had pretty much given up on the other part. I told her that everyone’s lost people they love, and a bunch of other things, but honestly I can’t remember exactly what all I said now.”

“Well, I think something you said must have gotten her to thinking.” Jenny smiles sadly. “Breakfast tomorrow, as usual?” 

Tara tilts her head back against the tub as she slowly sinks lower into the hot water, reaching out with her foot to turn the water off. “Okay, same time?”

“Of course.” Jenny wishes the young woman a quiet good night as Tara returns the wishes and hangs up. Slowly replacing the receiver, her eyes search out Rupert. “She doesn’t remember what she said, but…”

“Maybe this is the start to awakening the young woman downstairs.” Giles smiles at Jenny as he slowly walks to the window, staring out at the night. “I have a feeling she’s the one, Jenny. The one the prophecies spoke of.”

“Time will tell.” Jenny stands and strips her clothes off, tossing them in the hamper before walking up behind her lover, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Come to bed, Rupert. Let tomorrow take care of its self.”

Giles leans back into Jenny’s arms, a half smile on his lips. “Have I told you what a wise woman you are?”

“Hmmm. I’m sure you haven’t.” Jenny chuckles as Giles turns, the flare of desire obvious in his eyes as he gazes upon her. 

“You’re also very beautiful.” Giles huskily states as he gently scoops Jenny up in his arms, carrying her to bed. “And I would like to spend the next few hours showing you how very beautiful you are.”

“Come here, Rupert.” Jenny whispers, pulling her lover down for a loving kiss, as she feels her heart beat double time as it always does when he speaks to her in that husky tone. “Make love to me.” Jenny brushes her lips softly along his jaw, smiling as she hears the husky groan in response to her words.

***


	4. Chapter 2

Tara shifts the bags in her hands from where she'd stopped at the store and picked up a gallon of orange juice and milk so she can knock on the door, a small smile on her face as she looks into Jenny's grinning countenance. "You seem happy this morning." Tara states the obvious as she comes into the apartment, heading towards the kitchen.

"I feel a good change coming." Jenny explains as she follows Tara, watching as Giles pulls out the two large containers of breakfast bakes out of the oven. 

"Smells good." Tara nods as she sets the gallons on the counter, knowing there's no sense in putting them in the refrigerator. The other members of the group should be there in a short time, and the two gallons would disappear. "Anything I can help with?"

"Nope. You know it's pretty much a free for all. If you want to do up your sausage gravy for tomorrow morning later, we won't complain though." Jenny winks and tilts her head as she hears the shower shut off. She'd dropped off the slayer's washed clothes a few minutes before as she'd heard the woman head into the shower. 

Tara stares at the wall separating the kitchen from the downstairs bathroom, realizing the slayer must still be here. Surprising in and of itself, especially considering the fact that the woman hardly showed up for breakfast, let alone stayed with anyone. "How was she this morning?"

"Don't know." Jenny shrugs. "I haven't really seen her. She was still asleep when we started fixing breakfast, then after I heard the shower start up, I went and got her clothes and threw them in the bathroom while she was showering."

Tara barely nods her head. "Will I need to go get sausage for the gravy?"

"No, we picked up extra for the sausage, egg and cheese bake." Giles explains as he sets everything down, hearing the knock on the door, he excuses himself to let in the rest of the group, expecting Oz, Amy, Jason, Darian and Larry.

"Better grab it while you can." Jenny comments watching as Tara grabs a small glass, pouring orange juice in it before grabbing a plate and fork, scooping out a small portion of the bake, hesitating for a moment before setting the items down and grabbing another plate, piling it high and sticking a fork in it before pouring a large glass of milk, carefully walking as she juggles the two glasses and plates to quickly ease out of the small kitchen as the rest of the group talk as they head towards the kitchen. Jenny purses her lips as she watches Tara, hoping that the young witch doesn't get hurt, already aware of the fact that Tara knows what she’s getting into, Rupert having told her of the witch’s research.

***

Tara watches as Buffy sits down to tie her heavy, steel toed boots, her eyes unconsciously taking in the slayer. Noticing the wet hair pulled back in her usual tight ponytail, the scar along her upper lip showing plainly. Shaking her head at her own wonderings, Tara sets down the piled up plate and glass of milk on the coffee table in front of the slayer before settling down on the couch to work her way through the small amount of food on her plate.

Buffy stiffens slightly as she watches Tara come out of the kitchen, before tilting her head down as she ties her shoes. Watching the witch unobtrusively, surprised as the blonde sets down the plate piled high with food, along with a large glass of milk in front of her. 

Tara glances up as the slayer seems frozen, staring at the plate of food in front of her. Sighing quietly, Tara finishes her breakfast before sipping her orange juice. "I didn't poison it, and it is better eaten warm, rather than cold." 

Buffy's shuttered eyes lift to look at the blonde. Watching as Tara shrugs her shoulders and stands with her empty plate and glass. 

"Maybe this'll convince you." Tara grumbles softly, sticking her fork in the middle of the slayer's food and eating the fork full of food quickly before setting her fork on her plate and grabbing the glass of milk to take a sip, setting it back down. "There, if I die you know not to eat it." Tara growls quietly as she strides out of the living room, ignoring the rest of the crew talking amongst themselves as they stand around eating the food, having watched the interaction curiously.

Buffy tilts her head as she looks at her food with the missing bite right in the middle, for some reason the witch's actions tickle her and her lip twitches as a smile tries to fight its way onto her face. Listening to the rest of the group as they go back to talking amongst themselves, Buffy picks up the plate of food. Scooping up some, Buffy chews and swallows before quickly inhaling what's left of the rest on the plate. She licks her lips even as she picks up the glass of milk downing it quickly. 

Jenny smiles as she watches Buffy, before turning back, the rest of the group having varying degrees of surprised looks on their faces. Seeing Amy look at her questioningly, Jenny just chuckles and shakes her head. 

Buffy hesitates for a moment before standing, grabbing the plate and glass to stride into the kitchen, her eyes drawn to the witch stirring something in a large pot. Looking around, she notices the pan with a little more of the breakfast food left in it. Cautiously stepping over to the pan, she sets her glass down to scoop what's left onto her plate. 

"It's cold. You can throw it in the microwave for a couple minutes to heat it back up." Tara tilts her head towards the microwave without looking at the slayer. 

Buffy grunts quietly as she places the plate in the microwave and pressing the buttons before walking over to the refrigerator, quickly refilling her glass with the rest of the milk. Buffy turns to throw the empty container in the trash. "Fixing up a witch's brew?"

"Yes, it's supposed to make bitchy, pain in the ass slayers a little easier to deal with." Tara narrows her eyes, glancing at the slayer out of the corner of her eye, surprised when she sees a small quirk to her lips.

"Good luck." Buffy snorts softly as she grabs her heated food out of the microwave along with her glass of milk off the counter and leaves the witch in the kitchen alone.

Tara blinks in surprise, her head snapping around to watch the slayer leave the kitchen. "Maybe you're human after all." Tara states in her normal voice, knowing even if she whispered the slayer would be able to hear her. Chuckling softly, Tara turns back to the sausage she's browning in the pot, preparing the sausage gravy for the next morning.

***

Tara and Jenny glance at each other as they look back down at the map that they'd placed a spell on, looking for powerful demons in the Sunnydale area. 

Buffy's leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest as she watches the two women, her eyes inexorably drawn to the blonde. When blue eyes turn to capture hers, Buffy shifts the slightest amount, feeling somewhat uncomfortable, something she normally doesn't feel.

"There are at least three major players in town right now, and one that looks like he's holed up outside of town." Tara explains as she finally pulls her eyes away from the slayer, having felt the unwavering gaze on her for the last fifteen minutes, she'd decided to finally make eye contact with her.

"I would suggest going to the different areas in groups, starting with the nearest one and working our way to the one furthest away." Giles taps the map, and the light by the old Sunnydale High school, though standing, not in use since the vampires had taken over the town. "We don't know how many minions and other demons they might have working with them, and it would be best to go after the bigger players during the day first, then work on cleaning up the lesser demons at night."

"How do you want to split the groups up?" Tara questions, tilting her head at the Watcher. 

"You are our most powerful witch, so you'll go in a group, while Jenny and Amy will work together in another group. Oz and Larry work well together so I'd like to keep them together. Maybe you, Oz, Larry and Buffy could go to the warehouse district, take that one out, while the rest of us go to the school. We'll see what we're up against and how everyone's doing to see if we should meet up to take out the third one in town, or wait." Giles offers, glancing at the group, his eyes lighting on the slayer for a few minutes, questioning if that was okay with her with his eyes.

Buffy slowly nods her head in acceptance. 

"I need to go by my house and pick up a few things." Tara stands as she looks at Oz and Larry.

"We'll meet you there in..." Larry glances up at the clock, running a hand through his hair. "Thirty minutes? Oz and I need to get a few extra weapons to be on the safe side."

"I have extra stakes and knives I'll bring, also." Tara offers quietly as she nods towards the two men, her eyes glancing at the slayer for a few moments before turning and heading out of the apartment.

Giles hands out weapons, while packing a couple backpacks with additional weapons, sighing as he realizes he's going to have to work on getting more. "Buffy, what do you need?"

Buffy looks at the items. "I'll take the short sword, along with a couple extra stakes if you have them to spare." Buffy's gaze turns back to the closed door, silently wondering where the witch lives. Having the urge to talk to the woman more, but not where everyone else can hear, the woman's comment and chuckle earlier having intrigued her after she'd left the kitchen.

Quickly tucking away the weapons, and slinging the make-shift holder across her shoulder, Buffy looks at Oz and Larry. 

"Do you want to catch a ride with us?" Oz offers quietly, not expecting the slayer to say yes, from past experiences. Therefore, he's shocked when he receives a curt nod in answer. 

"Thanks." Buffy grunts out the word quietly as she turns and walks out of the apartment, walking out into the courtyard, staring up at the blue sky. The powder blue reminding the slayer of the witch's eyes when they'd studied her earlier without any emotion showing. "I don't understand why you care whether I live or die... but maybe I'll stick around for a while to find out."

***

Buffy looks at the single story house, surprised when Oz pulled his van up in front of it after stopping at his parents’ house to pick up the additional weapons. Looking at the pale yellow house with the freshly planted flowers in front, her eyes curiously taking in the plants hanging down from the roof of the porch she tilts her head as she doesn’t see any flowers blooming from them. Hearing Oz open his door, Buffy quickly slides open the side door heading towards the house, smirking as she hears the redhead shut the door quickly. 

Looking at the plants, Buffy recognizes a couple of them that the witches have used in spells, nodding in understanding that most of the items must be for spells. Striding to the front door, she opens the screen door and knocks firmly. Hearing the witch quickly heading towards the door, Buffy tilts her head and raises an eyebrow at the surprised look on Tara’s face.

Tara blinks and stares at the slayer for a few minutes. “Uh… I was just finishing gathering the additional weapons, if you’d like to help.” Tara steps back from the door, waving the slayer into her house as she turns back towards the living room.

Buffy steps into the house, her eyes surprised at the wood floors, the wood a warm, reddish color with a high gloss. Following Tara down the hallway, she lets her eyes take in the house.

“Sorry for some of the mess. I’ve been working on re-finishing the house a room at a time.” Tara admits quietly as she tosses stakes and knives into a bag, before grabbing another one to put a crossbow and a bag of bolts in. “I painted the outside of the house and planted the flowers, then did the hallways, bathroom and my bedroom first, now I’m working on the living room.” Tara grins over her shoulder at the slayer, before dropping her eyes back down to the bag, wondering why she’s nervous around the slayer.

Buffy blinks in surprise. Noticing that the room was half painted, she looks down at the floor, noticing the old carpet. “Are you putting in wood floors?”

Tara chuckles and shakes her head as she zips the bags. “No. That’s what’s hiding under the fugly carpet.” Tara smirks at the surprised look crossing the slayer’s face. “I’m repainting the room first then I’ll tear up the carpeting. After that I’ll strip the old wood, sand it down, use a mixture of sealer and clear stain then put about ten coats of polyurethane on it.” 

“Clear?” Buffy spins around to look at the floor in the hallway, confused at the warm deep red color.

“It’s cherry. The house is over two hundred years old…” Tara sighs and shakes her head. “Sorry, you don’t want to hear about this. Let’s go.” Tara grabs the two bags, surprised when the slayer steps up and takes them from her.

“Actually… I kind of like hearing about it.” Buffy shrugs at the admittance. “Something normal sounds kinda good.”

Tara nods her understanding. “Maybe in the future if you’d like to get together to relax, maybe I could fix an early dinner and we can talk about my obsession with strange and odd things.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer.

Buffy blinks in surprise at the twinkling blue eyes and the crooked grin, feeling a partial stirring in her chest as the ice that had cracked the previous night cracks more, a chunk falling away. “Know how to cook meatloaf?” Buffy’s surprised even more than the witch is at the question that slipped out of her mouth. 

“Ummm, yes. Yes I do.” Tara licks her lips as she feels her heart start to pound in her chest. She follows the slayer out of her house, stopping to lock the three deadbolts on the outside of the door before following the slayer down the steps towards the van, sighing heavily at the sight of Larry and Oz looking their way. “If you want to tell me what else you’d like as side dishes, maybe I can get everything together for later this week.” Tara makes the offer softly as she steps into the van, watching as the slayer tosses the bags towards the back before climbing in behind her. 

Buffy closes the door and turns to look at the witch as they sit down in the back of Oz’s van realizing it’s a mattress they’re sitting on for the first time. “I like anything.” Buffy answers equally as soft. 

Oz glances at Larry, shrugging imperceptibly before starting the van, heading towards the warehouse. “Let me know when we get there, which one it is.” Oz directs the statement towards Tara.

“It’s on the block of Main and Sixth.” Tara let’s Oz know the general vicinity, turning back to Buffy, sighing quietly as the slayer seems to have withdrawn back inside herself again. 

Buffy stares at the back of the seat in front of her, thinking about the woman beside her. Knowing she should be thinking about the upcoming fight, but unable to make her mind get off the thought of the witch’s crooked smile and twinkling eyes. ‘Fuck me.’ Buffy whispers internally as she feels her heart thump quicker in her chest. Sliding a quick glance at the witch, Buffy notices the sad look on her face. ‘Yeah, what we need, a slayer with a death wish and a do-gooder witch out to save the world… and said slayer.’ Crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive posture, Buffy grits her teeth together and tries to shut down her emotions while burying the Slayer part of her again.

***


	5. Chapter 3

"What the fuck?" Buffy hisses as they work their way around the outside of the warehouse, her senses going crazy.

"What is it?" Tara questions softly as Oz and Larry look at her.

"Serious badness." Buffy points to her head and waves her hand around. Stepping back from the warehouse with all the windows blacked out on the main floor, her eyes search the outside of the building further up, slowly making her way around the building, frowning at the fire escape that has to be a good four stories up, the lower portion obviously having been removed. Growling quietly, Buffy looks around trying to find something to get her up high enough so she can jump the rest of the way. 

"Do you see a way in?" Tara questions, seeing the anger in the searching gaze of the slayer.

"No. But I figured I could get in from the roof... if I can get up there." Buffy growls as she doesn't see anything.

"Not without the rest of us." Tara admonishes, she looks at Oz and Larry. "Be quiet, understand?" Tara warns, her eyes starting to pale as she starts a low chant after they nod and raise their eyes to the fire escape.

Buffy frowns as she watches the witch, wondering what she's up to, before she snaps her head back to the two men being lifted and brought to the fire escape, her eyes turn back to the witch. 

Tara makes sure that Oz and Larry arrive safely, and at their thumbs up, she looks at Buffy. "Ready?" At Buffy's quick nod, Tara starts the chant again, this time directing it at the slayer and herself. As they rise Tara allows a small smile to cross her face at the grin that crosses the slayer's face, realizing for the first time that the slayer is actually a young woman though from her attitude and tough exterior she seems much older. Sighing at the thought that this life has probably aged all of them more than they would think possible, Tara shakes the thoughts from her mind and eases up the stairs.

"You're kinda handy to have around, aren't you?" Buffy questions softly, sliding her eyes to the witch as they quietly make their way up the metal stairs. 

"More than you know." Tara whispers back, her eyes twinkling even as she sends her senses out, trying to track exactly what and how many they are going up against. "Can you distinguish exactly what we're going up against inside, or do your senses just tell you there're demons?"

Buffy purses her lips. "If I concentrate I can break down what they are, as long as I've encountered similar demons before. Each type of demon has a different... feel to them for lack of a better word."

"What do you feel?" Tara questions as they finally climb on top of the roof.

"Well, besides wolfy here with us..." Buffy quirks her lip barely, her eyes sliding to the werewolf.

Oz growls softly, though his eyes twinkle.

Tara chuckles softly before she looks seriously at the slayer, watching as the woman seems to search deep within herself.

"Vampires, minions..." Buffy tilts her head as she tries to get the different signatures of the minions. "I can't tell how many for sure, but I'd guess roughly around twenty-five minions."

Oz and Larry wince at the amount, both men becoming deadly serious as they watch the slayer.

Buffy narrows her eyes. "There's one vampire that's roughly two hundred years old, along with another around 150... so there are two masters down there obviously trying to gather a force together." 

"We're going up against two master vampires along with at least twenty-five minions." Tara murmurs as she starts to pull items out of her bag, handing out extra weapons to everyone, even as she tucks away her smaller stakes.

"What are those?" Buffy points to the three inch stakes.

Tara raises an eyebrow looking up at the slayer. "You use them every day and you're questioning what they are?"

Buffy growls softly. "Why are they so small?" She changes her question.

"Because they don't need to be huge as long as they go where they're sent." Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. "I put a magical tag on them and send them into the vampires’ hearts. They're like a homing missile." Tara shrugs as she looks back down wishing she'd made more of them.

Buffy's mind clicks in realization that that's what happened the previous night with the three vampires that dusted. "How many of those can you send off at the same time?"

"Ten... But I only have fifteen. I've been going through them quicker than I can make them." Tara admits softly. 

Buffy's mind starts working overtime. "If you take out the two masters with those, along with the other ones closest to the masters, that'll only leave roughly a dozen vampires left to be taken out."

"Yes." Tara agrees with the thought.

"But we can't get too close to them, or they'll know we're there and ruin the surprise attack." Buffy growls quietly. 

"How far can you drop down without hurting yourself?" Tara questions curiously.

"A couple three levels." Buffy shrugs, looking at the witch.

"Most of these warehouses have an opening down the middle, with railing around the edges. If you can drop down in the middle right after I send the stakes out, you can take advantage of the confusion caused, and I'll float down Oz and Larry with you." Tara offers, looking intently into the slayer's eyes, watching the wheels turn as the woman thinks about what she's saying. "Then I'll work on hitting the other vamps on the outside with a little fire while you guys hit them with everything you have."

"Sounds like a plan." Buffy sighs heavily, not liking to put these other people in danger, but Tara's little bitch fest the night before made her realize that it was stupid not to take them up on their help and expertise. "Make sure you're prepared." Buffy warns as she walks to the roof access, using a little slayer strength to break the lock on the door to allow them entrance.

Tara follows the rest, bringing up the rear, watching as Buffy silently prowls around the warehouse, like the predator she is. Oz equally as quiet and predator like, the wolf part of him on alert, while Larry follows them as quietly as he can for his size. Whispering a silence spell, Tara smiles quickly as the slayer jerks her head around to look at her. Motioning to her ears, she cups her hands over them and shakes her head before stomping hard on the metal, grinning as there’s no sound. 

Buffy's eyes open wide in realization and nods quickly in understanding before working her way more quickly towards the vampires.

The group works their way down towards the bottom of the warehouse, Buffy hesitating on the third floor, as she lets her eyes search out the grouping of vampires beneath them, feeling the witch come up beside her. Feeling the signature of the two stronger master vampires, Buffy points them out to the witch, watching as Tara nods her head, pulling out the handfuls of stakes, tagging the ten stakes, making sure two of them are tagged for the two masters. Turning to look at the group she presses a finger to her lips to let them know to be quiet again, before breaking the silence spell, whispering out the incantation to ready Oz and Larry to go down with the slayer, Tara smiles softly at the group. "Be careful. I want everyone in one piece when this is done." Tara warns quietly. 

Everyone nods their understanding, a small smirk on Oz's face as Larry rolls his eyes at the witch's worry, though thankful for the woman's help. Buffy stares silently at the witch before nodding her head in silent acceptance and understanding.

Tara smiles in understanding before taking a deep breath, sending off the stakes while sending Oz and Larry after the slayer who swung over the railing as soon as the stakes were let loose. Tara makes sure Oz and Larry land safely down in the melee happening below as she pulls out the last of her small stakes, sending them towards another five vampires she'd picked out earlier, her body starting to shake lightly.

***

Buffy swings the sword, beheading the vampires around her in a matter of seconds, taking advantage of their disorganization as she keeps an eye open on the two guys a short distance from her, nodding her head at them staying together, back to back as they fight the vampires around them. Catching a flash of flame off to the right, she smirks as the vampire goes up in flames before dusting, as Tara starts taking out the vampires trying to run away. Getting her thoughts back to the vampires surrounding them, Buffy works her way quickly and violently through them.

***

Feeling tired from the amount of magic she's used, almost draining her reserves completely, Tara shakily makes her way down the stairs. On the last set of stairs she sits down and wipes the sweat from her forehead. Glancing up watching as the slayer finishes off the last vampire that had hidden under the staircase out of sight.

"Tara, you okay?" Oz questions softly as he and Larry walk over to the stairs, not liking the look of the pale, sweating witch. 

Buffy frowns at the wolf's comment, dusting off her clothes as she walks back around to the front of the stairs, seeing what the werewolf had seen. 

"No, she's not." Jenny runs in, frowning heavily at the quantity of dust piles in the warehouse as the rest of the other group comes running in with her. 

"What's wrong?" Buffy growls angrily her eyes cold as they look at the older gypsy woman before she turns the gaze on the blonde witch.

"She overextended herself." Jenny hurries over to Tara, brushing the sweat-dampened hair from her pale, clammy face. "She's going into shock. She needs to be taken home, kept warm and to take in plenty of fluids and food." Jenny glances over at Rupert. "Rupert, can you...?" She tilts her head towards Tara.

Giles quickly strides the short distance to the witch. "Come on, Tara. I'll carry you out to the van and take you to our house where you can stay." 

"No." Tara shakes her head, even as she starts to shiver and shake more violently. "Dani's outside. I have to let her in and feed her." 

Buffy growls softly as she watches the obviously banged up Watcher try to help Tara to her feet. Pushing him away, she wraps an arm around the witch's back, stooping down to place her other arm under her knees to lift her, carrying her towards the exit of the warehouse, ignoring the shocked looks coming from everyone, especially from the woman in her arms.

"What happened?" Jenny questions Oz and Larry as they follow behind the quickly departing slayer.

"As in what did Tara do?" Oz questions for a more specific confirmation. At Jenny's nod, he sighs quietly before explaining to the woman what magic the blonde had done.

"Dumb." Jenny growls angrily. "What the hell were you thinking to expend that much power, Tara? You could seriously hurt yourself when you drain down that far." 

Buffy growls at the older woman her eyes flashing briefly to blue. Not liking the woman practically yelling at Tara, but also not liking the sounds of what could happen to the witch. Turning her gaze down to the hazy eyed blonde, she's unaware of her softening features. "Give her time to recover before the bitch fest. I think she's about ready to crash." Buffy comments quietly, watching as Oz quickly slides open the back door. Easing into the back, hunched over, Buffy settles on the mattress, situating Tara to where she should be comfortable before she looks around the van, eyes lighting on a blanket, she grabs it and pulls it around the shivering woman. 

"Where should I take her?" Oz questions before looking from Buffy to Jenny.

"Tara's house. I'll watch out for her and make sure she eats and drinks plenty of fluids... And take care of Dani?" Buffy looks up the confusion on her face obvious. 

"The dog she saved from the pound after she bought the house." Jenny can't help the smirk crossing her face, having seen the Slayer half fighting for control. "Good luck, Buffy. From the couple times I've been in Tara's house, she usually has quite a bit of homemade soups and other things made and in the freezer. So all you should have to do is pull some out and throw in the microwave. We'll hit the other places tomorrow, if everyone's up to par."

Buffy looks at the older woman curiously for a moment. "Why did you come to the warehouse?"

"I felt the amount of power Tara was using." Jenny admits quietly. "Well, that's not quite right. It was the sustained use of her power more than anything that made me worried. If I'd felt a couple bursts then nothing else, I wouldn't have worried, but the continued magic usage worried me."

"She did it to protect them. There were roughly thirty vampires here." Giles explains, having gotten more details from Larry as Jenny and Buffy talked. 

"She won't do that again." Buffy growls softly, shaking her head as she looks down at the woman in her arms. "I could have handled a lot more than she left for me to take out."

"Not without us taking a few knocks." Oz points out quietly, looking at the blonde as he settles behind the wheel. "Tara doesn't like seeing anyone get hurt. She takes it personally." 

"Make sure you get her dried off and keep her warm. When she comes around, make sure she drinks plenty of juice and water. Then when her stomach can handle it, get her to eat some soup." Jenny offers as she grabs the door to slide it shut. "Call me if you have any questions or need anything. You may want to make sure Tara's semi-conscious when you let Dani in from the back yard. The dog is very protective of her, and will probably need a word from Tara to let her know that you're not going to hurt her."

Buffy frowns as there're a couple of snickers from the rest of the group, hearing Darian mumbling something about the animal not being a dog, but a scarred ugly beast from hell.

Amy elbows Darian. "She just doesn't like you." Amy snickers again as the group moves away. 

Buffy shakes her head and unconsciously gathers the witch closer against her as the woman shivers uncontrollably and moans. "Get us to her house, now." Buffy orders Oz gruffly.

Oz quickly nods his head as Larry quickly finishes climbing in shutting the door as Jenny slams the other door shut. 

***

Buffy frowns at the Wiccan as she climbs out of the van. "Tara, which pocket are your keys in?" Buffy whispers as she walks up the steps to the woman's house. The woman had been shifting around a little more on the short ride back to her house, slowly coming around. 

Tara blinks groggily and half smiles at the slayer. "Hey." 

Buffy shakes her head at the woman. "Hey, back. Keys, which pocket?" Buffy tries again. 

"Ohh. Keys." Tara frowns as she closes her eyes trying to remember which pocket she put them in. "Don't 'member." Tara mumbles, since her left arm is free she wiggles the hand into her jeans pockets, pouting as she doesn't feel her keys. 

Buffy sighs quietly and gently sets the woman down on her feet, keeping an arm around her. Quickly dipping her hand into the other pocket, Buffy pulls the keys out and quickly unlocks the door. 

"Gotta get Dani... It'll be getting dark soon." Tara mumbles, leaning into the slayer as they work their way through her house. "Thank you, Buffy."

Buffy grunts quietly. "You won't be thanking me after you've recovered and I chew your ass out."

"I might like it." Tara grins crookedly, her eyes twinkling, before she groans and stumbles. "Gotta shower and get the sweat off." Tara shivers uncontrollably as a chill runs through her body.

"Maybe you should soak in the tub." Buffy comments as she makes her way into the kitchen, having to smile at the fact the blonde had obviously already re-modeled the room. The appliances new and shiny, the cupboards obviously stripped and re-finished an even darker red than the floors. 

Tara directs her feet towards the back door, smiling crookedly at the single happy bark coming from the other side. "Mommy's home. You gotta be a good girl, Buffy's here to help." Tara leans against the wall as Buffy releases her waist. Quickly unlocking the back door with her keys, Tara smiles down at her baby girl. 

Buffy's eyes open wide at the huge slobbering beast that comes in through the door, unconsciously agreeing with Darian that it was a beast, not a dog. Looking at the animal, Buffy doesn't know what the hell it is, just that it's huge. It comes up to Tara's waist, is a tannish color with a black muzzle. Shaking her head as she looks further, she notices the scars over the dog's body as Tara slides down the wall, the dog lapping happily on her face as Tara wraps her arms around the beast. Frowning as she notices the dog's half ear as Tara grasps both of them in her hands and pulls back and forth, the dog growling in what could only be considered a playful way at her. 

"Dani, this is Buffy. Be nice to her, she's helping mommy." Tara nods her head towards Buffy. 

Buffy watches as the head turns toward her, being captured by intelligent brown eyes, that seem to look into her soul as if to judge for herself whether or not she's going to be nice to her. Swallowing, Buffy eases down to her haunches a couple yards away from the dog. "Hi, Dani." Buffy offers, placing her hand out palm up. Watching as Dani doesn't come closer to her, but sniffs deeply, her nostrils flaring for a few minutes before turning to look at Tara again. Seeing Tara look at the dog silently before nodding her head, Buffy's eyes open wide as the dog eases over in front of her, sitting down and holding up a paw for her. Glancing quickly back at a quietly chuckling Tara, Buffy hesitantly takes the paw, shaking it gently. "Does this mean I meet with your approval?" Buffy questions hoarsely. Grunting and falling onto her back as a large tongue swipes quickly and unexpectedly across her face.

Tara laughs and falls over onto the floor, even as she starts to shake again. "No, but that did. Dani, help, please." 

Buffy blinks in surprise as the dog quickly leaves from where she was standing over her to lay down beside Tara, Tara grasping the dog’s collar and holds on as Dani slowly stands and calmly heads out of the kitchen, pulling Tara with her. "Hey!" Buffy quickly scrambles after the woman and dog. "I'm here to help you, you know?"

Tara grunts quietly as Dani eases into the bathroom. Letting the dog go, Tara rubs her head gently. "Thanks, Dani. Go get yourself a treat. I'll feed you in a little bit."

Dani barks deeply before brushing against Buffy as she leaves, her nails clicking as she trots back to the kitchen.

"I can manage the bath by myself." Tara murmurs quietly as she leans over her legs to untie her boots, closing her eyes as she feels a little wave of dizziness, unaware of her body's wavering.

"You may think you can, but I'm afraid you'll crash and drown yourself." Buffy growls softly, quickly kneeling by the woman. "You're a stubborn bitch, aren't you?"

Tara leans back against the wall, closing her eyes to try and keep the dizziness from becoming worse. "Yes." Tara admits after a few minutes as she feels her boots and socks being removed, slowly opening one eye as she feels hands at the buttons of her shirt, quickly making their way down. "You know, I usually like to go out on a few dates before I kiss a woman, let alone let her take my clothes off." Tara comments as the slayer finishes unbuttoning her shirt, gently easing it from her body.

Buffy's lips twitch at the witch's words. "I'm a slayer we have notoriously short life-spans. We don't mess with dates." Sighing quietly at the tank top covering the woman, Buffy tilts her head for a few minutes. "How hot do you like your bath water?'

"Hot." Tara mumbles, her eyes closed again as she tilts her head against the wall, her hands working on unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. "Put the hot full on, and about a quarter of a turn on the cold." Tara rolls her neck, grunting softly as a loud pop echoes in the room. 

"What kind of dog is that?" Buffy questions as she turns the water on.

"English Mastiff. She was on doggy death row when she found me." Tara smiles softly in remembrance. "She'd been abused and used for fighting. Nobody wanted her because they were afraid she'd turn on them and because of her scars."

"Why'd you take her?" Buffy questions curiously, helping Tara off with her jeans and panties, surprised at the lean muscles that are uncovered. 

"Who better than a witch that's been abused and is scarred in her own right be her friend?" Tara groans quietly as she works on pulling off her tank top, the scars obvious as her flesh is uncovered. "Help me into the tub? Then you can tell Dani to come in to keep an eye on me, she won't let me drown." Tara grunts quietly as the slayer shifts around and picks her up, gently easing her into the hot water.

Buffy's jaw clenches at the sight of the scars across Tara's chest and abdomen, obviously having happened not that long ago, as they still have the red irritated look of just being healed. Gently lowering the witch into the water, Buffy eases her arms out from under the woman as Tara settles into the hot water. 

Tara sighs heavily and relaxes down into the water a little more, letting the heat seep into her body, fighting the chills. Seeing the questioning and angry look on the slayer's face, she shakes her head, seeing where the slayer is looking. "My brother was able to get a couple strikes in before I was able to take him out." Tara explains quietly. 

"I'm going to get you something to drink... I don't know what you have?" Buffy makes the comment a question as she slowly stands, keeping her eyes locked on Tara's face.

"Any of the juice I have in the refrigerator will be good." Tara closes her eyes and smiles as she hears the light step of the slayer leaving the bathroom. "Thank you for your help, Buffy. Make yourself at home." Tara comments quietly, knowing the slayer will hear her.

***


	6. Chapter 4

After settling the witch in her king-sized water bed, Buffy makes sure she has a glass of juice at hand even as Tara cuddles up to a pillow on her side, falling asleep instantly. Turning her gaze down to Dani, Buffy shrugs her shoulders. "I guess it's just you and me for a while. Show me around?" Buffy questions, surprised when Dani stands and presses against her leg for a few seconds before trotting out of the room, turning right, where Buffy hadn't been yet. 

"Okay." Buffy shrugs again and follows the dog, surprised when Dani pushes against a door hidden in the shadows at the end of the hallway. Feeling around the wall for a light switch, Buffy flicks it on and looks at the room. The large airy room was probably originally the master bedroom, but it looks like Tara's using it as a storage room for the majority of the living room items, along with boxes she hadn't unpacked yet. Seeing the stacks of books in the corner, Buffy curiously looks at the titles, chuckling as she sees a couple thrillers mixed in with magical texts. “You are one strange woman, Tara Maclay.” Buffy unconsciously scratches the dog’s head as she leans against her side, the two looking around the room. 

“So, what do you do around here for fun?” Buffy questions as they walk out of the room, turning off the light. Looking down at Dani Buffy chuckles at the shoestrings hanging from the dog’s mouth. “I think you need to have a talk with your mommy about your drooling problem.” Buffy groans quietly as Dani shakes her head, slinging the drool onto her. “I think you did that on purpose.” Buffy grumbles, wrinkling her nose at the slobber.

Dani trots into the kitchen and laps noisily from her water bowl.

Buffy opens up the freezer, having gotten Tara to eat a good portion of one of the vegetable soups she’d pulled out and heated up for her earlier. The witch insisting on her having whatever she wants to eat, along with telling her to make herself at home, apologizing profusely before she finally crashed. Shaking her head at the thought of the witch, Buffy searches through the soups that are clearly marked. Seeing one that says five-alarm chili on it, Buffy can’t help the grin coming to her face. “Let’s see if you’re really five-alarm.”

Dani looks up at the woman talking to herself, before plopping down on the kitchen floor, resting her head on her legs as she watches the woman curiously.

Gently easing the lid off the container, Buffy places it in the microwave, hitting a combination of buttons before curiously looking through the refrigerator, deciding to make a sandwich as she sees thick slices of ham in a container, realizing the witch had obviously baked a ham not long ago. Quickly pulling out mayonnaise and the ham, Buffy sets the two items on the counter before looking around, seeing the breadbox, she opens it and grins at the large soft rolls. Pulling them out, she searches until she finds a knife and quickly makes herself a sandwich, moaning quietly at the sweet tasting ham, growling quietly as Dani whimpers and presses against her. “Are you allowed human food?”

Dani whimpers again, pressing into the small woman while licking her chops, looking hopefully up at the woman eating one of her favorite foods.

“This is between you and me if you’re not supposed to have it, don’t you dare tell on me!” Buffy warns as she pulls a small piece of ham from her sandwich, letting it drop, watching as the dog’s huge mouth opens, catching it. Chuckling quietly, Buffy goes back to eating the sandwich, debating on whether or not to make another big thick sandwich but realizing that would pretty much wipe the ham out, she decides to wait. Replacing the mayonnaise and ham in the refrigerator Buffy pulls out the chili, looking at it before placing it back in the microwave to continue reheating.

“She doesn’t have a television?” Buffy looks down questioningly at the dog, surprised when Dani huffs at her and goes to a door she’d previously not noticed. Opening the door, she flicks the switch on, seeing the stairs the dog had quickly disappeared down. Shrugging, Buffy follows surprised when she sees a fully finished basement, though it looked like something from the 60’s. Chuckling as the dog plops down on a huge pillow, rolling around on it while grunting. Walking over to the large television, Buffy tilts her head at the DVD’s. “Well, she did say that I was to make myself at home, though I never had this large of a selection of movies to watch before. She seems to lean towards comedies and chick flicks, though.” Buffy comments to the dog snoring quietly behind her. Randomly picking out a movie, Buffy turns the DVD player on, placing the disk inside before turning on the television. 

Heading back up the stairs, she checks her chili, grabbing out a spoon and stirring it before placing it back in the microwave for a few more minutes, inhaling deeply of the spicy smell starting to permeate the room. Grabbing a couple sodas out of the refrigerator, Buffy grabs the chili after it dings and a napkin, heading back down the stairs, placing the sodas on the tray at the end of the couch before pressing the play button on the remote settling herself into the corner of the couch, stirring the chili before taking a healthy bite, surprised at the burst of flavors and fire on her tongue with her first bite. 

“Damn, if this is how the first bite is, is it gonna set my ass on fire when I get to the end?” Buffy grins hugely as she looks down at the chili. “I like it.” Buffy decides as she works her way through the bowl, licking her lips as she finishes the last bite while watching the movie.

***

Buffy jerks awake as she feels a large mouth on her arm, gently tugging. It takes her a few moments to realize that it’s not a monster, just Tara’s beast of a dog. “What?” Buffy questions gruffly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes even as she stands and follows the dog who’s practically galloping up the stairs and through the house. Running after the dog, Buffy slides to a stop in front of Tara’s room, having taken off her boots earlier, watching the woman sweating and shivering uncontrollably.

Buffy looks at Dani who’s resting her head on the bed close to Tara but not climbing up on it. Running a hand over Tara’s forehead, Buffy frowns at the clamminess. Grunting quietly as Dani shoves her hard in the ass, practically pushing her onto the bed. “What are you doing?” Buffy hisses quietly to the dog, not wanting to wake Tara. Watching as Dani pushes again then plops her head down heavily on the bed, making it wave slightly, Buffy looks from Tara to the dog and back. “You want me to get in the bed with her?” Buffy rolls her eyes as she can practically see the grin on the dog’s face. “She put some kind of spell on your ass, or are you just smarter than most animals? Hell than most people?” 

Buffy looks down at her somewhat dirty clothes before sighing heavily at not wanting to climb into the woman’s bed the way she is. Buffy quickly strips the clothes off, leaving her in an old worn tank top and boxer shorts. Pulling up the covers, she climbs in behind the witch, easing up against her, surprised when Tara pushes back against her. Breathing out softly, Buffy gently works one arm under the witch’s pillow while wrapping the other around her waist.

“Hope you don’t mind.” Buffy murmurs softly, feeling the shivers slowly taper off to just occasional jerks after roughly a half hour. Feeling tired herself after all this time of living off maybe two hours of sleep a night, Buffy unconsciously wiggles impossibly closer to the witch, burying her face in the blonde hair, holding her tightly as she falls asleep, unaware of intelligent brown eyes watching the whole process from the side of the bed.

***

Tara slowly wakes, but doesn’t move as she feels a warm body against her back and arms wrapped almost possessively around her. Seeing a big scarred head lift and lay on the bed in front of her, Tara grins crookedly at the dog. “How come I have a feeling this is your doing, Dani?”

Dani huffs at her human, shifting her head closer and lapping her across the face before turning and trotting out of the room. 

Buffy smiles as she wakes up, listening to the witch talk to her dog. “In a way it was. I fell asleep downstairs and you started shivering and being clammy. Dani kind of insisted I come up here and pretty much shoved me into the bed.” Buffy eases her arms from around the witch, rolling onto her back and stretches, groaning loudly. “I haven’t slept that good in years.” Buffy admits softly as she finally eases out of the bed.

Tara watches the slayer curiously as she grabs her clothes, striding out of the room, noticing faint scars across the woman’s arms and legs. “I can throw your clothes in the washer, if you’d like. I have some sweat pants and a t-shirt you can borrow.” Tara eases out of the bed, quickly making it before grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank top to change into after she takes a shower, shivering slightly knowing that she hasn’t quite gotten back to normal yet. Silently, she hopes that a good cleansing ritual and some meditation will help her shake off the last of the traces from yesterday’s magic usage.

Buffy chuckles quietly, before calling back to the witch. “Yeah, if you don’t mind. Just bring ‘em into the bathroom if you want. I need to take a shower if you don’t care?”

“Go ahead, Buffy. I told you to make yourself at home. If you need anything let me know.” Tara stops and backtracks to her room, pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, knowing that they’ll probably swallow the petite woman, but not having anything else that would come close to fitting her. 

Buffy quickly strips making a pile in the corner by the open door of her dirty clothes before turning back to turn the shower on. Opening the inset closet with the towels and other essentials in it, Buffy pulls a couple towels out, tossing them on the sink before grabbing a washcloth and a new toothbrush. 

Tara swallows as she looks at the petite woman, the muscles playing under the obviously perpetually tanned skin, thin pale scars at alternating intervals covering the slayer’s too lean body. Easing by Buffy, she places the clothes on the sink beside the towels. 

“Do you mind?” Buffy holds up the new toothbrush and deodorant.

“Not at all.” Tara smiles quickly before turning and grabbing the dirty clothes heading out of the bathroom. “Anything you don’t like to eat?”

“I’m not a picky eater.” Buffy calls after the woman.

“Okay.” Tara breathes out quietly as she makes her way down to the basement, throwing a load of jeans in the washer, including the slayer’s jeans. Trotting back up the stairs and letting Dani out before she picks up the phone to call Jenny.

***

Buffy rolls her neck around, grunting in relief as a large pop is heard, whatever was out of alignment popping back in. Brushing her damp hair, she looks critically at herself in the mirror, seeing the scar on her upper lip, along with the other scars across her body. Her mind interposing Tara’s body in the mirror, the fresh deep scars across the woman’s chest and stomach making the slayer frown heavily, knowing that they would always be extremely visible with the woman not having slayer healing to help keep the scarring to a minimum. Sighing heavily, Buffy finishes brushing her hair, before getting dressed and brushing her teeth, replacing everything and wiping down the sink area before looking for the witch.

Tilting her head as she hears laughter coming from the back yard as she enters the kitchen, Buffy steps out the door, chuckling quietly at the sight of Tara and Dani rolling around in the middle of the yard, fighting over a thick rope, the large dog literally pulling the witch around the yard before Tara is able to get purchase with her legs and pull back, initiating what is obviously another game of tug of war between witch and beast. 

Settling down on the steps, Buffy leans against the house, allowing the sight of the woman and dog having fun to invade her being, realizing it’s been longer than she can remember since she’s had fun, or just taken the time out to relax and watch life go on around her. 

“No more, Dani.” Tara releases the rope, falling back on the ground, panting with a huge smile on her face, pushing the dog’s face away as Dani comes up to slobber over her. “Go see if Buffy will play with you.” Tara smacks the dog on the shoulder, chuckling as Dani picks up the rope and practically gallops over to the slayer. Rolling over onto her side, she grins as Buffy looks from the dog to her and back.

“She likes to be spun around. She weighs too much for me to do it now that she’s gained back some much needed weight.” Tara offers, grinning at the slayer. 

“Spun around?” Buffy frowns as she looks at the dog she swears is grinning at her. 

“Yes, spun around. As in you grab one end of the rope, she gets a good lock on the other end, and you start spinning around to where she’s airborne, being swung around in a circle.” Tara explains, smirking as Buffy stares at her in disbelief. 

“Strange people and animals.” Buffy growls, looking down at Dani as the dog shoves against her hard, almost knocking her over. “Okay, okay.” Buffy picks up the rope, gripping it tightly and looking at the dog. “You better have a good grip, there beast. Or you’re gonna go flying!” Growling back at Dani as the dog growls at her, Buffy starts pulling the dog around in a circle, slowly building up speed until the dog is about two feet off the ground, going around in the air in a circle. Unaware of the huge smile on her face, Buffy chuckles as she continues to spin the dog around for a few minutes before slowing down and letting Dani land gently on the ground. 

Tara smiles at the sight of the normally stoic and extremely serious slayer laughing and having fun. The smile on Buffy’s face transforming the stunning woman into an absolutely beautiful woman. Laughing as Dani drunkenly stumbles around the yard, Tara pats the dog on the head as she finally stands to go into the house to fix breakfast. Stopping in front of the slayer, Tara grins crookedly at the woman. “You have a friend for life, now.” Tara reaches up to brush some hair from the slayer’s cheek, before continuing into the house.

Buffy reaches up to her cheek the tingle from the light caress making her frown, not wanting to care about anyone again, having learned the hard way that loving someone was pretty much a death sentence for the other person. Falling backwards on her ass as Dani shoves into her, Buffy looks at the dog as Dani noses her gently in the chest. “But she’s not just like anyone else, is she beast?” Getting a soft woof in answer, Buffy rubs the dog’s head roughly as she considers the woman in the house behind her, and how deep that stubborn streak of hers goes.

***

Tara smiles as the slayer finishes off the rest of the sausage links and pancakes, having fixed two dozen scrambled eggs with cheese, two dozen pancakes, half a sleeve of bread, toasted and buttered along with two large packages of links, Tara had eaten a couple pancakes and links while the slayer had demolished the rest of the food. Sitting back to sip on her coffee Tara tilts her head to the side. “Jenny mentioned that since I’m not quite up to par yet, that it would probably be best to wait ‘til tomorrow to work on the other master vampires’ lairs. I need to do some meditations to get back in sync again.” 

Buffy wipes her mouth and downs the rest of her milk, before picking up her coffee mug to sip on the hot liquid, the witch having just refilled it for her. “Why did you drain yourself so far down?” Buffy finally questions, having wondered why Tara would possibly hurt herself that way.

“We needed to get in there undetected and there would have been no way the four of us would have been able to take all of the vampires out without some serious wounds on our end.” Tara explains quietly, looking down at the small table. “I had a feeling you would have left us and went after them by yourself, if we hadn’t been able to follow you.”

Buffy grunts quietly and looks down at the table, silently agreeing with the witch that she would have, even knowing that she was outclassed and would have probably ended up a vampire’s snack. Unconsciously, Buffy reaches down to rub Dani’s head, the dog having crashed under the table, even laying on the floor, the huge dog’s head was within easy reach of the slayer. “Thanks for breakfast.” Buffy points to the empty plates, looking up into soft blue eyes.

“You’re welcome. Can I ask you something?” Tara questions curiously, tilting her head to the side to look at the slayer.

“Guess so.” Buffy watches Tara intently.

“Where are you staying? I mean, no one’s mentioned you staying with them and you usually just show up occasionally then disappear again.” Tara shrugs as Buffy lifts a questioning eyebrow at her, knowing the slayer wants to know why she’s asking. “Just, if you’re paying for a motel room, there’s no sense in it. Any of us would be more than willing for you to stay with us. If you’re crashing elsewhere, it probably just isn’t safe.” Tara points out softly.

Buffy purses her lips and looks at the woman. “Why do you care whether I live or die?”

Tara stares in shock at the slayer after the blunt question escapes her lips. “I care for all of the human race, Buffy. Not just you.” Tara growls softly as she leans towards the slayer, closing the gap between them. “And I see someone that’s just about given up on life. There’s so much to live for, to fight for! If you’re not willing to LIVE, why bother? You’re a beautiful, strong, powerful woman! Nobody’s life is perfect, unfortunately. We all have problems, heartaches and loved ones that have either fallen to disease, accident or demons. And personally, I’d rather not have to watch someone just lie down and die.” 

Buffy looks at the fire gleaming in Tara’s eyes as she goes off in a low, throaty, growling voice, a small smile crossing her lips at the flame of desire the witch is causing within her at how she stands up to her and isn’t afraid of saying what’s on her mind. Something no one’s done to her since she’s become The Slayer. Along with the fire of desire, Buffy realizes that the flame and desire to live is being fanned back to life from the small ember that was ready to go out, a brief thought if the witch knew what she was getting into with her goes through her head before she shuts down that train of thought. Going on pure instinct, Buffy wraps a hand around Tara’s neck and leans in to kiss the witch, invading her mouth as Tara opens it in shock.

It takes Tara a few seconds for her mind to wrap around the realization that the slayer was kissing her… and kissing her thoroughly. Whimpering quietly, Tara tilts her head, pressing her lips hard against Buffy’s, becoming an active participant in the dance of tongues within each other’s mouths.

Buffy growls loudly as Tara starts to kiss her back. Slowly standing without breaking the kiss, Buffy pulls the witch across the small table, rearranging her to where Tara’s legs are wrapped around her waist and their chests are pressing against each other firmly. Placing a hand on Tara’s lower back, Buffy pulls the witch tight against her, grunting into the kiss as she feels the heat from the woman’s apex pressing against her own heat, the Slayer flaring strongly to life within her. 

Tara breaks off the kiss, panting heavily as she tries to drag some much needed oxygen into her lungs, whimpering loudly as the slayer’s lips, tongue and teeth work their way down her jaw and neck, hands pushing her t-shirt up to stroke over the skin of her sides and back. “Goddess.” Tara groans, arching into the slayer’s hands as they unhook her bra and slide around to caress over the side swells. 

Buffy works her way back up the other side of the blonde’s neck, nipping on her earlobe. “Decided I don’t want to lie down and die. I want to live.” Buffy whispers into Tara’s ear, kissing her way a little more gently across the witch’s jaw to capture her lips in a teasing, soft kiss. Slowing down her almost animalistic touching to a softer more tender touching as she allows her fingers to stroke and knead along Tara’s back as she eases back from the softer kisses, fighting the Slayer for control and winning… this time. 

Tara inhales a shuddering breath as the slayer pulls her head away, her body feeling like a live wire as the desire courses through her. Slowly getting control of her breathing and mental faculties, Tara blinks her eyes open to look into desire filled flashing eyes. “What happened?” Tara whispers, her voice low and deep, even as she realizes that Buffy’s fighting the Slayer inside her for control. Swallowing as she understands what will end up happening. 

Buffy’s lips quirk up as she looks into dark blue eyes, desire flickering brightly before she looks over the desire flushed face and the kiss swollen lips. “Your fault. You lit the fire again. You’re going to have to deal with it.” 

Tara chuckles and drops her head onto the slayer’s strong shoulder, unconsciously pressing her lower body harder against Buffy’s, lightly rocking at the pounding desire coursing through her, the desire literally saturating her panties and shorts. “Okay.” Tara finally agrees, knowing she really doesn’t have a choice in the matter.

Buffy quirks an eyebrow and shifts Tara’s head up to look into accepting blue eyes. “Is it just that simple?”

“Yes. It’s that simple.” Tara chuckles and buries her face in the slayer’s neck as Buffy releases her chin. “Need it taken care of right now, or am I allowed to clean up the kitchen?”

Buffy snorts, and hugs the woman to her tightly. “Don’t think you’re ready for me to pounce on you this quickly.” Buffy points out, though with the smell of desire and the wet heat pressing against her, she knows she’s physically ready to become better acquainted with her. But not knowing if Tara’s ready for The Slayer.

“Speak for yourself.” Tara grumbles, before slowly unwrapping her legs from the slayer, watching as Buffy steps back away from the table. Standing, she looks down at Dani who’s just looking at them. “Go play, Dani.” Tara orders softly, opening the door to the back yard, watching as Dani runs out and starts to sniff around before grabbing one of the couple tires Tara has in the back yard for her to play with, slinging it around.

“Have you ever taken her with you when you’re out at night?” Buffy questions curiously. 

“Yes.” Tara admits softly, watching as Dani plays and tosses the tire, before grabbing it and shaking it in her massive jaws. “She can take out a single vampire herself, but if more than one gangs up on her, they would end up hurting her. So, I don’t bother taking her with me, I’d rather not be the reason that she ends up hurt anymore than she’s already been.” 

“I was going to ask you why you didn’t have a doggy door for her, but realized that would be kind of a stupid question.” Buffy admits, realizing how big the door would have to be, that Tara might as well just leave the back door wide open, inviting anyone and anything in if that were the case. Knowing that vampires aren’t the only evil in the world, just as many if not more humans would take advantage of the situation.

“I have thought about making a magical entrance for her, but I haven’t come across the right spell to do it to where other people or animals couldn’t use it.” Tara admits quietly, sighing softly. Turning to look at the slayer, Tara leans against the doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest. “Was what happened just a spur of the moment, or are you serious about something happening between us?” Tara finally questions bluntly.

Buffy stares into shuttered blue eyes, the brief flare of uncertainty quickly being hidden behind the shutters. “I’m serious. I came here to die, Tara. I had enough of fighting evil and wanted to be done. I’ve lost my Watcher, sister, mother, father and lover to demons. There’s no one left but me, now. I didn’t feel I just reacted. You with your comments, in the face attitude and practically yelling at me made me feel again. Though I don’t know why you would want to be with me. I’m old for a slayer, and probably have a short life expectancy ahead of me. Would you want to, or allow yourself to, care for me knowing that? And do you have the slightest idea what you’re getting into with me?”

“All of us have a short life expectancy by living here and fighting against the demons, so that excuse just doesn’t get it.” Tara points out quietly. “And it’s too late. I started caring for you the moment I saw you, Buffy. It wouldn’t much matter what I’m getting into because of it. But yes, I am aware of what I’m getting into.” Tara admits quietly, her eyes searching the surprised hazel eyes. 

Buffy runs a hand through her hair, surprised and somewhat shocked at the witch’s admittance. Turning to look back out the door, watching as the dog that probably weighs as much, if not more, than the two of them put together does plays like a puppy, Buffy realizes that they have a chance at a new life, not unlike the dog that had been on death row. It only took opening your heart and allowing yourself to love and care again. “I’m staying in an unoccupied house. Would you mind my possibly using your couch?”

“I don’t mind. As for the couch, there’s a king sized water bed waiting for you when you’re ready.” Tara offers softly, before turning around to clean up the kitchen, leaving the slayer to consider her words.

Buffy licks her lips at the thought of breaking in the water bed with the Wiccan, having a feeling that things will never be the same again once she crosses that line.

***


	7. Chapter 5

Tara sighs quietly as she hears the knock at the door. “Buffy, come in, you don’t have to knock.” Tara shakes her head at the thought of the slayer knocking instead of just coming in. The woman had left to gather her items right after eating breakfast. Tara had spent the intervening hours doing a cleansing ritual and meditating while replenishing her magic reserves. 

Feeling a hundred percent better after spending the few hours re-connecting, Tara had come back into the house, leaving Dani passed out asleep in the back yard. Right now she’s sorting through her refrigerator, debating on what to fix for a late lunch as Buffy strides in, growling quietly. 

“Don’t just fucking tell someone to come in like that, Tara.” Buffy drops her bags by the door to the basement as she looks at the witch. “Damn good way to end up with a vampire making a meal out of you.”

Tara purses her lips and looks out the windows in the alcove of the corner of the kitchen at the sunny day, her eyes twinkling. “Yes, ma’am. I’ll be sure not to do that ever again.” 

Buffy looks where Tara’s looking then glances back at the witch as twinkling blue eyes look back at her and a smile fights to come across her lips. “Know it all bitch.” Buffy growls as she rolls her eyes and picks up her bags, heading down to the basement. “Can I throw my clothes in the washer? Most of them can just about stand on their own.”

“Make yourself at home, Buffy. Use the washer and anything else in the house that you want or need.” Tara calls out after the slayer as she pulls out a small pork loin, frowning in realization that this won’t be enough for the two women to eat, the slayer being able to eat as much as three people. Nibbling her bottom lip as she considers her salad makings, she calls out to the slayer. “Do you like salads?”

“Yeah, though I usually don’t get many vegetables, there ain’t much I won’t eat.” Buffy yells up from the basement as she sorts her clothes, throwing a load into the washer and adding the laundry detergent before jogging back up the steps. 

Tara opens the pantry door and pulls out what she has left of the bag of potatoes, setting them in the sink, before going back to pull out macaroni noodles and a couple cans of green beans. “Hope you don’t mind my slicing the pork loin and doing a little breading on them to fry them, along with having mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, green beans and salad.” 

Buffy feels her mouth watering at the mention of what they’re going to have for a late lunch. “What do you want me to do?” Buffy’s eyes watch Tara as she pulls out pots, pans, skillets, knives and cutting boards. 

“Depends. Do you feel like pulling out the salad fixings in the refrigerator and throwing it together, or would you rather peel and rinse the potatoes?” Tara smiles as she looks at the woman even as she pulls off the plastic coating the pork loin. 

Buffy scratches her head as she looks at the potatoes. “I’ll do the potatoes first then throw together the salad. I know they’ll take a while to boil.”

“Can you cook?” Tara questions softly as she slices the pork loin, smiling as Buffy grabs one of the small knives and the bag of potatoes, pulling over the trash can as she settles in the kitchen chair. 

“Not really. I got the mechanics down, I understand what to do, but it never turns out edible.” Buffy looks up, a small smile playing across her lips as she looks at the witch. “By the way, that chili of yours was excellent.”

“Which one?” Tara pulls down her bread crumbs and seasonings to make the breading for the pork chops. 

“There was more than one kind in there?” Buffy pouts, before chuckling quietly. “I kind of got sidetracked by the one that said five-alarm on it.”

“Hmmm.” Tara hums softly at the sound of the slayer chuckling. “Yes, I have what most people either love, or absolutely hate and is commonly referred to as Cincinnati Chili.”

“What is that?” Buffy furrows her brows as she continues to peel the potatoes, occasionally glancing up at the woman. 

“It’s different. You take real lean hamburger meat, water and actually boil the meat in the water, separating it. Its real fine instead of being like most chili’s where you brown the meat and drain it, leaving it chunky. Anyway, you add a lot of different items to it, mostly different spices along with finely chopped onions, tomato sauce, garlic powder, chili powder, ground cumin, cayenne pepper, powdered chocolate, cinnamon, Tabasco sauce and more. Those are the ingredients I remember off the top of my head.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. 

Buffy blinks as she stops peeling the potatoes, staring at the witch. “Chocolate and cinnamon?” 

“Yes.” Tara chuckles at the disbelief on the slayer’s face. “What’s really good, is taking the chili, placing it over spaghetti noodles, putting some freshly chopped onions on top of it and finely shredded cheese. Then pouring Tabasco sauce over it and diving in.” Tara licks her lips and hums happily at the thought. 

Buffy growls quietly at the witch. “Be careful, or you’ll be making that also.” 

Tara laughs and nods her head. “I have a container of chili in the freezer. I don’t think it’ll be enough for a meal for you, but if you don’t mind, I’ll run to the store after lunch and stock up on some items.”

Buffy looks down while biting her lip. “I don’t have any money to help pay for things.”

“Don’t worry about it, Buffy.” Tara rolls her eyes as narrowed hazel eyes glare at her. “I’m not exactly hurting for money, sweetie. And maybe we can work out some kind of deal.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer.

Buffy drops the knife and crosses her arms over her chest as she raises an eyebrow at the witch. “What kind of deal are you planning on here, witch?”

Tara fights back a smart assed comment, though she knows her twinkling eyes are probably giving her away. “I can use some muscle around here when it comes to painting and pulling up the old carpeting… That type of thing.” 

Buffy groans quietly as she goes back to peeling the potatoes, mumbling softly so the witch can’t hear her. “Was more hoping you were wanting me to be your sex slave, been a while. And I sure as hell hope you know what you’re getting into with me.”

Tara hears a mumble coming from the slayer, but can’t make out her words. Turning back to the woman she looks intently at her for a few moments, before shrugging and going back to preparing the meal. 

***

Buffy’s nose twitches as she prepares to go out on patrol. The smell of the chili cooking on the stove makes her stomach rumble. Shaking her head at the thought that she hasn’t eaten as much food as she has today, in a week’s time in as long as she can remember. 

Walking through the house, Buffy stops in the living room, watching Tara as she finishes putting on the second coat of paint, the two women having spent the afternoon finishing the first coat and almost finishing the second coat. 

Tara stops the stroke of the paintbrush as she looks over the slayer, happily noticing the slightly healthier look to the woman. Knowing between the decent night’s sleep and having a couple good meals under her belt was a major help. 

“I’m going to do a quick run around downtown. Hopefully catch a few more of the disorganized vamps while they’re out and about.” Buffy explains, and wonders why she’s telling the witch she’s going out.

“Be careful, please.” Tara’s voice is low and soft as she looks at the slayer. “The chili is ready. I’ll boil the noodles here in a little while so you can have a late dinner.”

“We can have a late dinner.” Buffy offers in just as low a voice, her eyes looking into caring blue eyes. 

“We.” Tara agrees quietly, smiling as Buffy winks at her as she steps out of the living room. Looking down as Dani gets up from where she’d been lying in the middle of the floor chewing on a large rawhide bone. Shaking her head as her dog follows the slayer to the front door, chuckling as she listens to Buffy talking to her.

“You’re just a big baby, aren’t you?” Buffy rubs the large head with one hand while patting the dog firmly on the butt with her other. “Take care of your mommy while I’m out, okay?” Buffy chuckles softly as she gets a soft woof from the dog. Giving the large head a final rub, Buffy lets herself out of the house, locking it behind her with the keys the witch had insisted on her taking. Slowly stepping down the porch steps, Buffy looks back over her shoulder to the house remembering the fun she’d had learning about the witch and what her life was like while growing up. Buffy realizes she’d talked a bit about her family also, remembering them during the good times, instead of remembering them being tortured and murdered. 

Sighing quietly, Buffy shakes her head as she looks up at the night sky. “She’s making me care again.” Buffy whispers softly into the night, her eyes troubled and a hint of pain is showing in the hazel depths not knowing if she could handle losing someone else that she cares about, but honestly not knowing what to do.

***

Tara looks at the clock, frowning. Knowing that there are probably dozens, if not more, vampires still in Sunnydale and that it’s Buffy’s job to fight them, but still wanting the slayer to hurry back home. Knowing in her heart that she’s afraid the slayer still may have a death wish, even with her relaxing and joking as the day went on. 

Smiling at the thought of the cold, taciturn, and loner type woman that had slowly relaxed and started to talk as the day had progressed. Getting glimpses of the girl the slayer was, carefree and joyful, before something would remind her about what she’s seen and done and Buffy would become quiet and withdrawn again.

Deciding to boil the spaghetti noodles, Tara heads into the kitchen, smiling as Dani follows her. “You like her too, don’t you?” Tara questions the dog, smiling as she gets a low bark in response. “Yeah, I like her, too, Dani.” Tara puts the water on to boil as she pulls down the large box of spaghetti noodles, setting it on the counter. Digging out a couple onions, a cutting board and knife, Tara cleans the outside of the onions before chopping them up and placing them into a container. Seeing the water’s started to boil, Tara opens the large box of noodles and dumps a good portion of them in the water, before stirring them contemplatively as she thinks about the slayer.

***

Buffy rubs her lower back where one of the vampires she’d fought had knocked her over a tombstone, knowing she’ll have a decent sized bruise to go along with the knotted muscle, walking down the street towards Tara’s house, Buffy’s brows furrow as she considers the blonde witch. 

She doesn’t know what had possessed her to kiss the woman, having sworn after Caitlin had been killed that she wouldn’t allow anyone that close again. Knowing what the woman would have to deal with, she’d locked the Slayer away, fighting her for control and winning over the past year until the Slayer had been ready to give up. “So, what do I do?” Buffy groans as a small voice tells her to continue to follow her instincts, let her accept what the witch was offering and take one day at a time, that’s all she had. 

Running her hands through her hair, Buffy walks up the steps to Tara’s house, pulling the keys out and considering them for a few minutes, before finally unlocking the deadbolts and easing inside, before locking them back. Smiling as a large head nudges her hand, Buffy rubs the half ear as she looks down at the dog. “Where’s your mommy?” Buffy just follows the dog. Not knowing how the dog knows what she’s saying, but finally just having to admit, she does. Walking into the kitchen Buffy smiles at the sight of Tara running water over the spaghetti noodles.

“Do I have time to take a quick shower and get some of this dirt off me?” Buffy questions quietly, looking at the items spread out on the counter. 

Tara turns and looks over the slayer, noticing the dirt and bruises, frowning as she notices the stiffness in her stance. “How badly are you hurt?”

Buffy almost doesn’t tell her, until she sees the worry in the blue eyes. Sighing quietly at the uselessness of trying to keep her feelings at bay, Buffy shrugs. “Mostly just bumps and bruises. One vampire tossed me into a tombstone and I got a little thing going on with my back.”

Tara searches hazel eyes, seeing the honesty showing, she nods her head. “Go shower and clean up, first. Then whichever order you want, you can eat then I can rub your back down, or fix your back then eat.”

Buffy starts to turn, heading towards the basement for clean clothes as Tara mentions for her to go ahead and get cleaned up first. As she finishes talking, Buffy closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “Food next.” Buffy murmurs softly, before heading out of the kitchen, knowing that if the witch places her hands on her that neither of them will probably be getting much sleep if any let alone food. 

Tara turns back to the food after Buffy comes back up the stairs and heads towards the shower. Running a finger over her chin, Tara considers the slayer silently, praying to the Goddess to give her the strength to help the woman without taking this attraction further than the woman wants or desires. 

Sighing quietly, Tara shakes her head at her own internal musings, trying to dislodge the remembrance of the strong, petite body out of her mind. Finally Tara pulls down a large plate, piling it with spaghetti noodles, before scooping out a large amount of the chili, pouring it over the noodles. Grabbing a hand full of the chopped onions, Tara spreads them over the meat before tearing open the package of the finely shredded cheddar cheese, dumping the whole package across the spaghetti, Tara smiles as she hears the loud groan from behind her. 

“Are we sharing that plate?” Buffy questions, her eyes caressing over the back of the witch, remembering every curve, dip and swell of the woman’s body when she’d helped her the day before. 

“No. This is your plate.” Tara grabs the plate and the bottle of hot sauce, placing them on the small table. “Get what you want to drink, Buffy.”

Buffy blinks, and looks up the woman to see smiling blue eyes. “What do you want to drink?”

“Water is fine for me.” Tara smiles as she starts to fix a small plate for herself. Listening as the slayer digs into the refrigerator, pulling out drinks. Turning with her plate and the bag of oyster crackers, Tara settles down across the small table from Buffy, chuckling quietly at the slayer who’s staring down at her plate with a definite look of hunger on her face. “Eat, Buffy.”

Buffy looks up guiltily at the witch. “Thank you for all… this.” Buffy waves her hand around, watching as the witch grabs the hot sauce and liberally sprinkles it over her chili spaghetti, curiously watching the woman pull out a couple handfuls of the oyster crackers and put them on the edge of the plate.

“It’s better eaten hot.” Tara grins crookedly at Buffy as she taps her fork on the edge of Buffy’s plate. “Eat, Buffy. Hopefully you’ll like it. And no thanks are necessary, sweetie.”

Buffy watches as Tara goes back and cuts off a section of her spaghetti, and eats it. Reaching for the bag of oyster crackers after she sees Tara move them down to the liquid that settled in the bottom of her plate, Buffy dumps some on hers and starts to dig into the late dinner. Moaning quietly at the different flavor of the spaghetti, Buffy reaches for the hot sauce and sprinkles some on her next bite, groaning loudly as it kicks it up that extra notch. 

Tara slowly eats her dinner as she watches Buffy shake more hot sauce over her food before settling down to work her way through the large plate, loving to watch the woman obviously enjoy the food. Tilting her head, Tara watches as Buffy winces slightly as she reaches for more crackers. Sighing quietly at the obviously hurting woman, Tara finishes her food, gathering her used dishes to rinse and put in the dishwasher.

Buffy licks her lips as she finishes the food, watching as Tara loads the dishwasher.

“Do you want some more, sweetie?” Tara questions as she hesitates putting away the items. 

Buffy groans and slowly shakes her head, patting her belly. “I’ve eaten more today than I have in a week’s time.” Buffy admits softly.

“You need to eat more, Buffy. You’re pretty much skin and bones.” Tara points out quietly. “You burn a lot of calories and your metabolism is probably through the roof with being the slayer, so you need to eat properly.”

Buffy doesn’t comment on the witch’s observations, knowing she’s right. “Right now I don’t have room for anything else.” Buffy admits as she slowly stands, whimpering at the pain in her back before she walks the short distance to the sink to rinse her plate off.

“Here.” Tara takes the plate and fork from the slayer rinsing them before placing them in the dishwasher. “The best place for me to rub your back is on my bed… You may wish to go there and I’ll be in, in a few minutes.” 

Buffy’s hands twitch at the blonde’s words, staring at the woman for a few seconds wondering if she should say something to her, head down to the basement and not let the woman try and help her back, or let whatever might happen, happen. 

Tara glances quickly at the slayer before continuing what she’s doing, knowing that she is silently debating with herself as to what she wants to do. Tara slowly cleans up after the dinner, giving Buffy plenty of time to make her own decision, smiling softly as Buffy heads into the house. Looking down at Dani after a little while, Tara grins at the dog. “Go to the back room and sleep tonight, baby girl.” Tara smiles as Dani huffs at her and trots out of the kitchen. Quickly finishing cleaning up the kitchen and starting the dishwasher, Tara checks the doors as she turns off the lights in the house, slowly making her way back to her bedroom.

***


	8. Chapter 6

Buffy looks at the waterbed for a few minutes considering it and the woman that sleeps there. Knowing from sleeping in it the night before that the woman had baffles in the mattress to help keep the waves down, but not completely waveless. Licking her lips, Buffy shrugs. “In for a penny…” Buffy slowly pulls off her clothes, folding them and setting them on the dresser before heading across to the bathroom, grabbing a couple towels, Buffy walks back into the bedroom, pulling down the covers to the end of the bed and placing the towels on the sheets to protect them from whatever lotions that the witch may use.

Settling on the towels, Buffy pulls the pillow under her head, getting comfortable. Inhaling deeply of the witch’s scent, Buffy closes her eyes and listens as the dog goes trotting by, her nails clicking down the hallway into the back room. Silently listening to the witch as she finishes cleaning up the kitchen, Buffy becomes slightly nervous at the realization that for the first time in over a year she’s going to have another person’s hands on her body. Inhaling and doing a light meditation, Buffy finally calms down as she hears the soft footfalls of the witch as she heads into the bathroom. 

***

Tara finishes brushing her teeth and taking care of her necessities before heading across the hallway to step into her bedroom. Staring hard at the tanned body spread out in the middle of her bed, the surprisingly long back to the firm butt cheeks down muscular legs. Tearing her eyes away from the body practically put on display for her, Tara opens a dresser drawer, digging around to find some non-scented massage oil. 

Buffy allows a small smile to cross her face at the fact the woman seemed almost entranced by her body. Watching curiously as Tara eases onto the bed beside her, Buffy quirks an eyebrow. “It might be kind of hard to massage my back in that position.”

Tara blushes lightly and looks down for a moment before looking back up to stare into intelligent hazel eyes. “I…” Tara shakes her head, swallowing hard. “This is only a massage, unless you want more.” Tara finally murmurs quietly, before shifting to kneel beside Buffy. “To get the proper pressure and angles on your back…” 

“I know.” Buffy closes her eyes as Tara slowly shifts to settle herself lightly over her butt. “Do you know what you’re getting into with me?” Buffy finally questions quietly. Feeling the woman tense slightly, before she finishes what she’s doing. 

“Yes.” Tara answers simply before she opens the partially used bottle of oil, having to use it herself on a couple of occasions to help with stiff and sore muscles. Pouring a decent sized amount into her hand, Tara warms it between her palms as she looks more intently at the tanned back, the sight of the muscles flinching and flexing even while the slayer is at rest a sight to behold. Frowning at the bruising in the lower portion of Buffy’s back, Tara sighs quietly at the pain the woman’s probably in. A normal person wouldn’t have been able to move if the size of the bruise is anything to go by. Starting off gently, Tara runs her hands soothingly over the slightly tense back, hoping to relax the woman. As she feels Buffy settle more comfortably into the bed, Tara starts to work her fingers and hands more firmly into the muscles, loosening up the area around the sore spot and slowly working her way inwards. 

Buffy grunts quietly as Tara’s fingers finally start kneading and working the knotted area. Shifting her head, she buries her face into the pillow as the fingers dig even firmer into the knotted muscle, slowly working it looser, sighing in relief after a long while as it gives in to the ministrations of the witch. 

“There it goes.” Tara murmurs as she feels it unravel under her fingers. Grabbing the oil, Tara pours more in her hands. “Now relax.” Tara orders quietly as she starts to give the slayer a relaxing massage. Shifting down so she’s hovering over the slayer’s thighs, Tara allows her hands to touch the beginning swells of the slayer’s butt cheeks and run up the long back to knead and work the muscles, smiling as the slayer moves her hair to the side. Taking the subtle hint, Tara works the neck and shoulder muscles for long moments before slowly working her way back down. 

“You’re good at this.” Buffy comments lazily, relaxing into the firm touch of the witch, allowing her body to react to the hands working over her, the desire burning lowly, knowing it won’t be long before the Slayer portion of her comes to the forefront with a vengeance.

Tara chuckles quietly. “Mostly out of necessity. I’m prone to getting charley horses in my calf muscles.” Tara admits as she works the shoulder muscles.

“No one to help you out when you need a massage?” Buffy questions quietly, trying to keep some semblance of control. 

Tara hesitates for a minute in massaging the slayer’s back, before continuing. “Not for about six months.” Tara whispers, her eyes somewhat distant as she becomes lost in the past. 

Buffy frowns and lifts her head to turn and look at the witch, seeing the pain in the blue eyes, Buffy sighs quietly. “I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.”

Tara blinks and brings herself back to look into sad hazel eyes. Shaking her head, she smiles crookedly at the slayer. “Not so much bad memories, as just a somewhat painful time in my life. Leaving someone you love, whether willingly or unwillingly is always painful.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Buffy finally questions as she settles her head back on the pillow.

“Not right now. Sometime, though.” Tara smiles as she lifts her leg off the slayer’s thighs and gently smacks the woman on the butt. “I think your back is good to go, except for the bruising, that will heal on its own.”

Buffy grunts quietly and looks at the witch. “What, this isn’t a full body massage?”

Tara stops from where she was reaching for the bottle of massage oil to look intently at the slayer. “I wasn’t aware that a full body massage was wanted.” Tara’s fingers twitch and her eyes become slightly darker as she watches the slayer shift onto her side, her body practically on display. 

Buffy reaches out for the plastic bottle of massage oil, inspecting it for a few moments, before tossing it gently onto the nightstand. “I think I would like to sleep here, Tara, if the offer’s still open. And if you’re positive you’re willing to go the distance.” Buffy whispers huskily her eyes staring unrelentingly into surprised blue eyes. Watching as the witch’s eyes darken with desire and knowledge of what she’s actually saying. 

Tara unconsciously licks her lips as she slowly stands, pulling her t-shirt off, setting it on her dresser before pushing down her sleeping shorts as her eyes caress over the muscular, tanned body of the slayer, the small pert breasts, down the defined abdomen, to the smooth skin of the slayer’s mound continuing down strong legs to delicate looking ankles and feet, seeing the scars on the slayer, but not really noticing them. 

Buffy’s eyelids drop to half mast as she takes in the witch’s form standing up, the strength of the woman normally hidden by her clothes obvious now as the muscles shift and flinch as she moves. Running a hand up her thigh, Buffy smiles as Tara’s eyes follow its movement. Letting her fingers trail over her mound Buffy quirks an eyebrow as Tara finally drags her eyes up to look into hers. “The sooner you come here, the sooner I’m touching you, instead of myself.”

Tara inhales deeply at the comment, a slow smile coming across her face as her eyes twinkle with mischief. “But I don’t mind watching a show occasionally.”

“That’s good to know. Just as I’m sure you won’t mind putting on a show occasionally. But right now, I’d rather be touching someone besides myself. While I still can.” Buffy explains as Tara closes the short distance between her and the bed, easing in beside her. Buffy inhales sharply as Tara’s hand strokes firmly over her breast.

“I hope you don’t mind that I want to do some touching myself.” Tara holds her breath at the feel of the slayer’s nipple hardening under her palm. “Goddess, you feel good.” Tara finally whispers softly, whimpering as Buffy pushes her gently onto her back and pulls her hand away from her breast.

Buffy growls quietly at the desire filling her body having been too long ignored, Buffy shifts her body to straddle the witch, looking down into confused blue eyes. “I can’t guarantee that I’ll be able to play gentle, Tara. I thought I might be able to hold off a while longer, but honestly I feel like I need to be rode rough, hard and long.” 

Tara looks into serious flashing eyes, seeing the need to connect on a base level. The need for The Slayer to have what she needs, Buffy taking a backseat with what she needs, having been trying to beat the Slayer half of her down. Looking over at her dresser, Tara whispers quietly. “I’ve picked up a few things, knowing what I’ve learned of slayers from the Watcher’s books. Left hand bottom drawer, pick out what you want me to use.”

Buffy stares at the woman for a few minutes. “That sure of me?” Buffy finally questions softly.

“No.” Tara shakes her head, a sad smile on her face. “I wasn’t even sure you would stick around Sunnydale, let alone want to live. But I prayed to the Goddess and anyone else that would listen, that you would decide to stay and hopefully something might happen between us. As for you being in my bed...” Tara shrugs, and sighs. “It was a dream, a fantasy that I hoped one day would come true, but didn’t expect it to happen this soon, if at all.”

Buffy grunts quietly at the truth of the witch’s words. Slowly rolling off the woman, she stands and walks to the drawer, kneeling to pull it open, staring at the different toys inside, along with a few additional items that would probably come into play later. Running a finger down the leather strap, Buffy wonders at the changes in herself after becoming the slayer and how pain had become synonymous with pleasure. “How much of a problem would you have using these items on me?” Buffy questions curiously as she decides what to have the witch wear. 

Tara closes her eyes at the slayer’s words, sighing quietly. “I don’t like hurting people, Buffy. I have to tell you that. I don’t foresee me receiving pleasure out of hurting you, but if it’s something that the Slayer in you needs, I’ll do what needs to be done.”

“Becoming the Slayer made a lot of changes in me. Pain wasn’t something I enjoyed before. I absolutely abhorred it, to tell you the truth. The slightest paper cut or hangnail would set me off.” Buffy pulls out a harness, noticing the different areas for attachments for the multi-use harness. Looking for the attachments that will work with it, Buffy purses her lips in consideration, ignoring the Slayer inside banging at her restraints.

“Were you interested in women before the calling?” Tara questions softly, watching the slayer’s back tense slightly with her question. Having been shocked when she’d read that the slayer’s sex drive changed somewhat after they were called. The women… girls really, unerringly stuck to the female persuasion for sexual liaisons. 

“I wouldn’t say I was interested before the calling, but I wasn’t really interested in relationships at all, truthfully.” Buffy admits as she tilts her head slightly as she looks at another harness that has the same outer attachments, but without the inner ones. “Do you want something for yourself, or would you rather wait?” Buffy finally turns with the two harnesses in her hands as she looks at the witch.

Tara looks at what the slayer’s holding, before looking up to swirling eyes, seeing the need in the unguarded eyes for her inner Slayer to be brought to heel before she takes over completely. With Buffy’s desire to live coming back, the Slayer portion coming back with a vengeance from where it had been pushed down for longer than it should have been. “This time I think I’ll wait.” Tara finally whispers, closing her eyes as she works on strengthening and stamina spells to help her out for what’s going to be an extremely long, strenuous night. 

Buffy nods and turns back to the drawer, pulling out one of the longer, thicker dildo’s, but not the biggest one that can be used with this particular harness, attaching it to the proper receptacle. Settling on another one almost, but not quite as long, but just as thick, Buffy attaches it as she listens as Tara murmurs in a foreign language behind her. Hand hovering over the lube, Buffy hesitates wondering if it would be best to forgo using it, since it’s been so long. It would help in taming the Slayer part of her quicker if it isn’t used. 

Tara slowly opens her eyes and watches Buffy stare into the drawer, before her eyes trail down to the harness, biting her lip at what the slayer’s attached to the harness. “How long?” Tara finally questions softly.

Buffy doesn’t even act like she doesn’t know what the witch is asking her about. “A year.” Buffy slowly shifts and looks over her shoulder to stare at Tara. “Does that change your mind?”

Tara watches as a guarded look comes into the woman’s eyes. Slowly shaking her head, Tara sighs quietly. “No. Just means we’ll probably need to spend a couple weeks to settle the Slayer inside you. I’m surprised you’re still in control.” Tara eases off the bed, walking to her closet. Pulling out a trunk, Tara hesitates for just a second before opening it. 

“It’ll take longer than a couple weeks.” Buffy admits following the witch with her eyes. Her body heating at the sight of the strong back and buttocks flexing as the woman settles down on her haunches as she digs in the trunk. Turning back, Buffy pulls out the lube, deciding she’ll leave it up to the witch whether she wants to use it or not. Closing the drawer, Buffy stands and walks over to the bed, setting the harness onto the bed, the lube on the nightstand beside it before turning to gaze at the unmoving witch. Making her way towards her, Buffy growls softly as she comes closer to the naked woman. 

Tilting her head as she feels the slayer come to stand behind her, Tara shivers slightly at the increased heat coming from the slayer, realizing that she probably doesn’t have much longer before Buffy loses control completely. As Buffy’s hand comes over her shoulder and pulls out one of the items, Tara’s hands clench reflexively. 

“Hurry.” Buffy spins around and strides back to the bed, setting the item beside the harness as she settles on all fours in the middle of the large waterbed, spreading her legs. 

Tara frowns heavily, before turning and standing, watching as Buffy settles herself on the bed, her body open for her perusal and use. Hearing Buffy starting to growl softly, Tara hurries to the harness, pulling it on quickly and tightening the straps and buckles until they’re digging into her flesh. Looking at the lube on the nightstand she turns to look at Buffy. “Do you want me to use the lube?”

“No. But I’m leaving it up to you.” Buffy lowers her upper body and buries her face in her hands. “Hell of a way to acquaint yourself with someone you care about, huh?”

“Not anything I wasn’t aware of.” Tara offers, sliding the other item closer to Buffy, before easing onto the bed behind the slayer, settling behind her ass and between her legs. Taking a deep breath, Tara runs a gentle hand over the slayer’s lower back. “Hard all the way, or partially prepared?”

“Hard.” Buffy unconsciously stiffens, closing her eyes tightly as she waits for the pain to arrive, her inner Slayer fighting against the reins she’s keeping on her. 

“Just to let you know, when the Slayer part of you is under control, I’m going to do this the way I want to, not the way you need it.” Tara warns as she places the largest dildo at the slayer’s back entrance, the other at her center. Taking a deep calming breath, and sending a silent prayer to be able to do what the Slayer needs, Tara’s eyes become unfocused as she distances herself from what she’s going to do. Digging her short nails into the Slayer’s hips, Tara growls loudly as she slams deep into the Slayer with no warning or preparation.

Buffy screams as her eyes change from the swirling mass they had become to a dark blue, almost black color as she loses control to The Slayer. Bucking hard as the witch starts a hard unrelenting pounding inside her, the pain and tearing of the dildos unprepared entrances into her body satisfying her need for pain and punishment that she needs from not being able to protect and save everyone from demon kind.

Tara clenches her teeth as she pounds fast and hard into the slayer, preparing additional spells to help her keep this up all night and far into the morning to hopefully somewhat tame the Slayer that’s bucking and slamming back against her, the loud growling sounding more animalistic. Tara disassociates herself from what’s happening, unaware of the tears welling from her eyes and slowly trailing down her cheeks.

***


	9. Chapter 7

Buffy quietly groans as she rolls over onto her back, her insides aching and sore, even as her back landing on the sheet makes her arch up as it shoots pain through the rest of her body. Slowly taking inventory of herself, Buffy realizes the Slayer is growling softly in contentment within her for the time being. Turning her head she looks at the disheveled, obviously worn out witch lying beside her. Shifting on her side and easing closer to the woman, Buffy gently brushes the sweat-dampened hair from the woman’s cheek. “Thank you.” Buffy whispers softly, leaning in to brush her lips gently over Tara’s cheek, before frowning at the sight of the woman still wearing the harness. Unbuckling the item, Buffy gently eases it away, frowning even heavier at the sight of the red indentions in the woman’s body. Stroking softly over a hip, Buffy leans down and presses a soft kiss on the red mark. 

Easing out of the bed, Buffy covers the worn out woman gently with the covers, knowing she probably won’t wake up for a while, having just finished with her a little over an hour ago. The short nap along with the intense fucking and taming that the Slayer had needed, having energized Buffy more than anything else. Gathering the used items, Buffy heads towards the bathroom, sighing quietly at the sight of Dani standing just outside the bedroom door. Heading on into the bathroom, Buffy sets the items down on the counter and walks naked through the house to the back door, grabbing the keys along the way to unlock the door, allowing Dani outside. 

Snapping her head to the phone that rings, Buffy answers it quickly. “Hello?”

Jenny blinks in surprise at the different voice answering Tara’s phone. “Buffy?”

“Yes, it’s me.” Buffy sighs quietly, heading towards the refrigerator, grabbing the partial gallon of milk, flipping the lid off and sucking half of it down in one long draught. 

“I was checking on Tara, she was supposed to be here for breakfast earlier, but she never showed.” Jenny silently wonders if the two women had finally come together. 

“She isn’t going much of anywhere for a few hours, yet.” Buffy admits quietly. “We were… together last night.” Buffy explains, knowing the woman would understand somewhat. 

“You and her… or…” Jenny trails off, frowning heavily at the thought of the kind witch having to deal already with the Slayer in Buffy.

“The Slayer.” Buffy tilts the milk jug back to her lips, finishing it off. “So, if you had any plans for us today, you may want to leave it be for a while yet.” 

“Yes, well…” Jenny blinks at the thought, before shaking her head hard. “Have Tara contact me, when she’s up to it. The rest of us are going to try to take out the younger master in town, leaving the one demon outside of town alone for now. If you need anything, let me or Rupert know, okay?”

“I’ll do that. ‘Bye.” Buffy hangs up, without giving the Gypsy woman a chance to say anything else. Silently wondering if these idiots know how dangerous being with a barely controlled slayer is. If Tara hadn’t already been in a position of control and in charge when she’d lost control, the Slayer probably wouldn’t have recognized her subservience to the witch before she had hurt her, not that she couldn’t have hurt her anyways. Rinsing the empty jug out in the sink, Buffy crushes it and places it in the recycle box outside on the back porch, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of the large dog galloping and jumping after some bug only she can see, a soft smile crossing her face at the sight. “Don’t let anyone in the house, Dani. I’ll leave the door open and put food down for you.” Buffy calls out to the dog, chuckling as Dani stops and looks at her in silent acknowledgement before she goes back to running and playing. Shaking her head, Buffy turns back and grabs the bowl, opening the door to the large pantry. Buffy quickly fills the dog bowl, before setting it back down in its place and grabbing the water dish, taking it to the sink to wash out before placing fresh water in it. 

Sighing quietly, Buffy heads to the bathroom, disconnecting the dildos before washing them thoroughly. Placing them on a towel, Buffy takes a soapy washcloth and gently cleans the leather harness before drying it thoroughly. Grabbing the last item, running a finger over the sharp ‘nails’ protruding from the glove, knowing without having to look that her back probably looked like so much tenderized meat right now, though with her slayer healing it will probably be healed within a few hours knowing that the witch had mostly done surface damage. Washing the item quickly, Buffy makes sure there’s no blood left on it, before drying it quickly also. Leaving the items on the towels, Buffy grabs a couple washcloths, a towel and body wash, heading into the bedroom, setting them down on the nightstand before going back to the kitchen and running the water to let it get hot as she grabs out a large bowl, filling it half full, before turning the water off and heading back to the bedroom. 

Hoping that she doesn’t wake the witch, having wanted to give the woman some more uninterrupted time for sleep, Buffy gently eases on the bed beside her after pulling off the covers. Wringing out the washcloth, Buffy squirts body wash on it and tenderly starts to clean the witch’s body. 

***

Giles runs a hand roughly over his chin as the tired and worn out group straggle to their different homes. Climbing in the vehicle beside Jenny, he smiles tiredly. “So, was Tara still worn out from her magic expenditure the other day?”

Jenny’s eyes open wide as she realizes she hadn’t told Rupert about her conversation with Buffy earlier that day. “I completely forgot to tell you when everyone showed up to go out to the other Master’s hideout. I called and Buffy answered. It seems that Tara was worn out from dealing with the Slayer.”

“WHAT?” Giles screams, slamming on the brakes and turning to his lover. “What the hell did you just say?”

“Tara and the Slayer in Buffy connected last night.” Jenny frowns, figuring Rupert would be happy that the woman had obviously decided she wanted to live by bringing the Slayer to the fore again.

“You don’t have the bloodiest idea what could happen!” Giles frowns heavily, his voice low and gravelly as he barely glances to make sure nothing’s coming before jamming his foot down on the gas to head towards Tara’s house. “Buffy hasn’t allowed the Slayer out for at least a year, Jenny. The Slayer inside her is nothing better than the demon in a vampire. Buffy hasn’t had anyone helping her tame her and keep her under control. Her Watcher had to help the other girl keep control of the Slayer inside her. If Tara didn’t have firm control at the time, the Slayer could hurt her, especially with being under lock and key for so long!”

“I didn’t… I didn’t realize, Rupert. I know that Tara had mentioned that she knew what it would take, having researched about slayers. She hit on it somewhat, and along with what you told me, but I never realized that it could be that bad.”

“The Slayer inside Buffy is probably almost completely feral, Jenny. I honestly don’t have a bloody clue how Buffy’s kept control of her for as long as she did. She must have had the Slayer inside her ready to die, is all I can figure out. And if the Slayer is fighting for control again…” Giles shakes his head as he slams to a stop in front of Tara’s house. Slamming the car into park and yanking the keys out, he and Jenny run to the front door, pounding on it.

***

After cleaning the witch, Buffy finally decided to eat something and threw the spaghetti noodles along with the chili in the microwave to heat up before tossing what was left of the chopped onions and another package of the shredded cheese on it. Snatching the hot sauce and crackers along with a soda, Buffy settles in a chair and makes short work of what was left of the chili spaghetti, deciding that this might be one of her new favorite foods. Quickly rinsing her used items, she sets them in the dishwasher. Seeing that the washer is full enough to run, she looks under the sink and pulls out the dishwasher detergent. Filling the reservoirs, she sets the item to run before looking out at Dani still playing in the back yard, though the dog had obviously come in while she was cleaning Tara, since the food bowl was empty and the water dish was only half full. 

Trotting down the stairs, Buffy pulls on a pair of shorts going without a top to give her back time to finish healing Buffy works her way back up the stairs and to Tara’s bedroom. Looking at the woman sleeping deeply, Buffy leans against the doorframe studying her intently. Having to admit that she obviously was willing to do what is needed to help bring the Slayer under control, even if she didn’t like or enjoy it. Sighing quietly as she remembers the sight of the tear tracks down the witch’s cheeks when she’d cleaned her. 

Finally turning from watching Tara, Buffy heads back to the living room. Double-checking to make sure that it looked like she had finished the painting and trim, Buffy kneels down in a corner and starts working on pulling up the carpeting and padding from the floor, ignoring the stinging of her back as she starts to sweat and the salt makes the few unhealed areas sting like hell. 

Rolling the carpet up, Buffy picks it up and tosses it over her shoulder, heading to the side/back yard to put it up against the house until she finds out where Tara wants it put, knowing the woman obviously wasn’t keeping it by her comments about the ugly carpet. Getting ready to head back in the house to pull up the padding, Buffy frowns as Dani barks once excitedly before running into the house. Following the dog, she hears a pounding at the front door. Wondering what the hell’s going on now, Buffy goes to the front door. Seeing the Watcher and gypsy standing in front of the door with worried looks on their faces, Buffy rolls her eyes. 

Opening the door, ignoring the fact that she’s only half dressed she looks at the two. “Finally get a fucking clue that it could have gone badly for the witch? I already told Jenny here that Tara was okay.” Buffy steps back from the door, looking down at Dani who’s blocking the doorway. “Back up, Dani and let them in.” Buffy smiles down at the dog as she grumbles before backing away from the door and going to the bedroom. Turning away and walking back into the living room, she ignores the inhaled breaths from the two as she starts to work on pulling the padding up from the floor. “Don’t wake her, she needs her rest.” 

Giles looks from Buffy’s back to Jenny, noticing the paleness of his lover. “You really have no idea what controlling the Slayer entails, my dear. Obviously Tara understands better than I thought she did.”

“She does, and she’s more than prepared.” Buffy lets the Watcher know, even though she understands it wasn’t a question. 

***

Tara frowns as Dani licks her face. “Dani, stop.” Tara hoarsely whispers, pushing the dog away. Rubbing a hand over her eyes, Tara slowly takes note of the fact that she’s in bed by herself and she hears voices either coming from the front door or the living room. Looking over at the clock, she moans as she realizes it’s almost four o’clock. Rolling to the edge of the bed, Tara throws her legs over the soft-sided waterbed, noticing the large glass of ice water on the nightstand, and smiles softly. Picking the glass up, slowly downing the water, she takes a deep breath, sending a silent thanks to the slayer for her thoughtfulness even as she notices that Buffy had obviously taken off the harness and cleaned her body. 

Shaking her head at the woman’s actions, she stands, rubbing Dani’s head before pulling on a pair of shorts and a half shirt. Running her hands through her hair, she slowly works her way out, stopping at the sight of Jenny and Giles standing by her front door talking about what happened the previous night. 

***

“Did you hurt her?” Giles rubs his forehead in consternation.

“No, she didn’t.” Tara growls quietly in answer to the Watcher, reaching down to grab Dani’s collar as the dog bristles and growls in reaction to her feelings. “No, Dani.” Tara looks down at the dog quietly growling beside her. “Outside, now.” 

Buffy quickly heads towards Tara and Dani. “Dani! Now!” Buffy orders as the dog continues to stand beside Tara pressing against the witch’s body. “They won’t hurt her! I promise, now go play.” Buffy narrows her gaze on the dog and points towards the door in the kitchen.

Dani growls quietly, before making her way towards the kitchen pushing hard against Buffy on her way by. 

“Damn dog.” Buffy puts her hand against the wall. “And don’t think I don’t realize you did that on purpose! No more ham for you!”

“Buffy, please put a shirt on. One of my button-up shirts shouldn’t bother your back too much.” Tara runs a hand over her eyes at the sight of Buffy running around without a care half-naked. “Though, I guess I should be thankful you’re wearing shorts.”

Buffy smirks as she walks by Tara. “There isn’t much to worry about showing, you know.”

“There’s plenty.” Tara warns quietly, turning her head to look at her back as she walks by, thankful to see the majority of it had healed, just leaving a few of the deeper scratches and just red lines left showing. “I need to use the bathroom. Why don’t you make yourselves at home in the kitchen, since I’m in the middle of remodeling. Unless you want to head down to the 60’s cave and wait.” Tara waves her hand towards the kitchen before turning around to go to the bathroom. “You know to get whatever you want to drink or munch on.”

Giles mumbles under his breath as he urges Jenny to the kitchen.

Buffy smirks as she pulls down one of Tara’s shirts, frowning at the fact that they’re all lighter colored. Walking across the hall to gently ease the door open to the bathroom, she looks at the woman as she brushes her teeth. “You don’t have any darker shirts, I’m afraid that I might ooze on them.” Buffy admits quietly, her brows furrowed. 

“Let me see, sweetie.” Tara twirls her finger as she spits in the sink and rinses her toothbrush before putting it up. Wiping her mouth and hands, Tara looks closer at the slayer’s back, wincing slightly at the wounds that are left on her back. 

“Don’t, Tara. It has to be done or you could end up being hurt.” Buffy whispers, seeing the witch’s frown and the pain crossing her face in the mirror. “I didn’t think about this before, but can you do some kind of protection spell on yourself, or do something to me if I go off?” 

“Yes, I can.” Tara turns to the medicine cabinet and pulls down a couple gauze pads and tape. Grabbing a clean washcloth, Tara runs it under the water and squirts some soap on it. “This will probably sting.” Tara warns softly.

Buffy chuckles. “Tara, it isn’t going to sting anymore than when I was tearing up the carpet out of the living room and sweating.” 

“Or when it was done.” Tara gently washes the slayer’s back. “I wish you had woken me to clean your back for you.”

“It’s okay Tara. I don’t normally get infections. Plus I know the glove was clean and most of the scratches weren’t deep.” Buffy reaches back behind her and squeezes Tara’s hip gently. “Don’t beat yourself up over this, Tara. It isn’t anything that can be helped, unless I leave and never come back or die.”

Tara jerks at the slayer’s words, reaching up to grasp the slayer’s shoulder and turn her towards her, Tara shakes her head hard. “Don’t you dare! If you leave, I’ll damn well fucking guarantee I’ll follow your ass. I was drawn here for a reason, and I’m positive that reason is you.”

“What if I die, Tara? It’s still a very real possibility, no matter what happens.” Buffy points out, looking intently into angry blue eyes.

“If you leave, I’ll follow your ass.” Tara states calmly and seriously to get her point across. “Now turn around so I can finish helping your back.” 

Buffy sighs quietly before turning around letting the witch wash and rinse her back before she places the gauze pads on the still partly open wounds and tapes them down. 

“You can put the shirt on now.” Tara murmurs before turning back to put the items away and brush her hair quickly. 

Pulling the shirt on, Buffy buttons a few of the buttons, before stopping to look at Tara. Pulling the brush from Tara’s hand, Buffy tosses it on the counter and pulls the woman tightly against her to kiss her firmly, and deeply. Easing back, Buffy looks into Tara’s eyes. “Get rid of them so I can spend some time thanking you and giving you a taste of the pleasure that you deserve. Before the Slayer decides she wants you.” Buffy orders roughly, before spinning around and grabbing the items used the night before through this morning and taking them to the bedroom. 

“Sweet Goddess!” Tara shakes her head as she places her hand on the counter to steady herself from the kiss that had blood definitely making a southerly trip. “Food, too.” Tara mumbles, before hurrying from the bathroom to the kitchen.

***

Tara smiles briefly at Jenny and Giles as the two turn to look at her when she walks in. “I’m fine. And I can take care of myself, so there’s no need to worry.”

“I didn’t realize what it actually entailed.” Jenny looks apologetically at the witch.

“I did.” Tara murmurs, turning slightly shadowed blue eyes to the gypsy and Watcher. “I researched everything about the slayers whenever I had the chance. Working on taming the Slayer within Buffy is going to take time. It’s been a year, so this isn’t going to be a walk in the park… Not that it ever would.”

Buffy finally walks in from where she’d been standing in the doorway. “She was able to deal with the Slayer last night, through this morning without any help.” Buffy turns to stare at the Watcher. “You know it took Caitlin and the Watcher both to deal with the Slayer before. And that was without being cooped up under lock and key within me for a year.”

“Yes, but Caitlin was young. She probably wasn’t prepared for what being with you actually entailed.” Giles admits quietly, looking at the small slayer. 

“Yes, that very well could be part of it. But even the Watcher chaining me and beating me before Caitlin fucked the hell out of me, they still weren’t able to tame the Slayer within me, you fucking idiot! They barely kept it under control. Tara was able to make the Slayer curl up inside me in a contented little ball when she was done! I don’t know how much longer the Slayer’s going to be happy there, but I want to take advantage of it. So if you two have anything else you want to say, I suggest you do so before you leave.” Buffy growls quietly at the two.

“Yes, quite…” Giles quickly stands and looks at Jenny. “Come on, dear. I think it might be best to leave.”

Jenny unsteadily stands up, looking from Tara to Buffy and back again. “If you two need anything…”

“Thank you.” Tara smiles sadly at the Gypsy. 

“We’ll work on the patrols and keeping up around town as well as we can. Give you two time to work out things.” Giles mumbles before quickly heading out of the house.

Buffy and Tara walk the two out, shutting and locking the door behind them. Buffy turns to look at a thoughtful witch. “What?”

Tara blinks and looks back at Buffy. “I’m just wondering how often and for how long we’ll have to do like we did last night.” Tara lifts a hand to gently brush her fingers down the smaller woman’s cheek. “That’s something that the books didn’t really tell me.”

Buffy sighs quietly before shaking her head. “It’s because every Slayer is different. And every Slayer reacts differently to the woman they choose to mate with.” 

“The Slayer chooses?” Tara blinks, dropping her hand from the woman’s cheek. “You don’t even have a choice on who you want to be with?” Tara frowns heavily.

Buffy captures the hand, gently holding it between two of hers. “Tara, I chose Caitlin, not the Slayer. The Slayer in me accepted her, but I don’t think she ever really ‘chose’ her. That could have been part of the problem with them trying to control the Slayer. She wasn’t willing to give up control to Caitlin.”

“And she is to me?” Tara murmurs softly, looking at Buffy. “But what about you? If you had a choice, without the Slayer’s interference, would you willingly choose me?”

Buffy becomes completely motionless, not even her eyes shifting as she stares into blue eyes, almost as if she’s trying to see into the witch’s soul.

Tara waits patiently for the answer to her question, knowing that though the Slayer within Buffy is more or less a different entity, the woman’s feelings, wants and desires are still ultimately interwoven with the Slayer’s to a certain degree and that she’s probably trying to sift through to find her true desires.

“Yes, I would.” Buffy finally answers, blinking. Realizing that it isn’t just the Slayer that wants to know this woman, but she wants to get to know her also. Not just physically, but emotionally and intimately. 

“Thank you.” Tara murmurs, reaching up with her free hand to cup the slightly smaller blonde’s face, kissing her gently before easing back. “Let me get you something to eat.”

Buffy blushes lightly. “I kind of finished off the chili spaghetti from last night earlier today when I got up.”

Tara chuckles quietly. “Next time I fix it, I’ll make double the amount that I did this time. I just didn’t know if you were going to like it or not.”

“Definitely with the liking.” Buffy nods her head quickly. 

“Good. Let me see if there’s something I can throw together quickly to eat. Do you have any idea how long it will be before the Slayer inside you rears her head again?” Tara questions curiously as she heads into the kitchen.

“Not really. This is kind of un-charted territory for me.” Buffy admits quietly. “She’s never been like this before.”

“But you have enough control over her, where if I turn around she won’t be in control, right?” Tara grins crookedly at the woman.

Buffy rolls her eyes and growls quietly. “Yes, I know some of the previous women have had no control whatsoever over the Slayer inside them, but I’ve always been able to control her to some degree. Don’t ask me how or why…” Buffy shrugs as she watches Tara. “Sandwiches will be fine, if that’s okay with you.”

“That’s fine. Do you want to finish off the ham that’s left?” Tara grins over her shoulder as she pulls out the container with the ham in it. 

Buffy growls as Dani comes galloping into the house, sliding to a stop with shoestring slobber hanging from her mouth. “I’m mad at you, you don’t get any ham.” Buffy narrows her gaze on Dani.

Tara laughs as Dani pouts and hangs her head dejectedly. “We know you were just worried, Dani. But they weren’t going to hurt us. We appreciate your wanting to take care of us. I believe you owe someone an apology for being a bit of a pain, also.” Tara points her finger at the softly whimpering dog.

Buffy blinks in surprise as Dani sits down in front of her and rears back, balancing herself on her back legs as she slowly stands her body pretty much upright. 

“Now hug and make up.” Tara waves at the two before she pulls out the ingredients to make sandwiches.

“Damn animal.” Buffy grumbles, realizing the dog’s taller than her when she’s standing on her back legs. “I can’t believe I’m going to hug a dog. A slobbering beast of a dog, at that.” When Dani growls quietly at Buffy, Buffy growls back before leaning in and hugging the dog, shaking her head as the dog’s paws are on her shoulders. “Maybe you can have a small piece of ham, but don’t push your luck.” Buffy finally mumbles quietly.

Dani woofs softly and drops to all fours after her new human releases her, grinning happily as she pants, waiting for her food.

“I have to ask, did you do some kind of spell or something on her?” Buffy questions curiously, jumping up to sit on the counter watching Tara intently.

“Hmmm. Not a spell per se. She’s an extremely smart animal, I just gave her a little help in understanding what’s being said, though I honestly think she had a pretty good grasp to begin with. Animals are a lot smarter than people give them credit for. Well, at least some animals.” Tara grins over her shoulder. “They’re like humans, some are smarter than others.”

“I can believe that.” Buffy smiles back at the woman. “I probably should take a shower, between what happened between us and tearing up the carpet, I’m a little on the dirty, sweaty side of the spectrum.”

“If you’re really hungry, I can pull out a container of vegetable soup to go along with the sandwiches, that’ll give you time to shower.” Tara offers, moving to the refrigerator, her hand on the freezer handle. 

“Make sure you get plenty for yourself, too. Can’t have you passing out in the middle of something on me.” Buffy smirks before hopping off the counter and nipping playfully at the witch’s neck as she starts to head by.

“Can you get the bandages on your back, or do you want me to pull them off?” Tara questions after the quickly departing woman.

“I think I can get them, though since you just put them on, I hate to have to take them off.” Buffy calls back, frowning at the waste.

“Don’t worry about it, Buffy. You’ll probably be healed here soon.” Tara shakes her head at the woman’s comment, before digging in the freezer to pull out a couple containers of vegetable soup.

***


	10. Chapter 8

Tara smiles as Buffy works on her fourth sandwich and her second bowl of soup. “Should I start digging something else out of the freezer to microwave for you to eat?” 

Buffy smiles apologetically at the witch. “I guess I should have warned you. My appetite will increase even more, now. Once the Slayer is… awakened?” Buffy shrugs at her word before continuing. “I can really eat. I need to get with the Watcher and have him contact the Council to help out with the cost of keeping me going unless we want to go hunting and work on some fresh game to fill up your freezer.” 

Tara laughs quietly. “I guess that means I should probably have a large chest freezer brought in to fill with meat and soups. Maybe get a fifty gallon drum to do the soups in outside?”

Buffy chuckles quietly at the witch. “Maybe. Either that, or we’re going to be going to the store every day just about.”

“We’ll figure something out, Buffy. And like I mentioned, I’m not really hurting for money.” Tara stands and looks through the soups in the freezer. “I have a chili mac type soup here, some more vegetable beef soup, the chili like we had last night…” Tara hesitates as she digs around some more and finds another container. “Five alarm chili also.”

“Five alarm, please.” Buffy grins as Tara laughs quietly. As she watches the witch pull the lid off the container and place it in the microwave with a paper plate on top, she tilts her head as she considers the woman. “You’ve made comments a couple times now. What do you mean you’re not hurting for money?”

“Just that.” Tara smiles and shrugs. Sitting back down across from the slayer, Tara picks up her sandwich she’d been nibbling on while watching the slayer inhale her food. “My parents weren’t rich by any stretch of the imagination, but they had good life insurance policies.” Tara sets her sandwich back down, glancing up at the slayer but not seeing her. “Part of mama’s policy ended up going to pay the hospital bills. The rest Pa put in the bank. My Pa was a strict man, spare the rod, spoil the child type. He also wasn’t a very… demonstrative man when it came to affection. I sometimes wonder how he and my mama came together. They were total opposites.” Tara smiles sadly as her eyes focus back in on Buffy. “Needless to say, when my brother…” Tara’s eyes fill with tears as she thinks about it, looking up into concerned hazel eyes as the slayer gently grasps her hand, Tara takes a deep breath to calm down. “Anyway, I received the insurance policies on them, along with the money from the sale of the farm. California may be more expensive to live in than most places, but Sunnydale real estate is extremely low. This house cost me next to nothing, because it was old, and most people want bigger, flashier houses and ones that don’t need any work.”

Buffy pats Tara’s hands, signaling for her to stay seated as the microwave kicks off. Grabbing her spoon, she opens the microwave to check the chili, stirring it before putting it back in for a couple more minutes. “However much money you have, it won’t last forever, Tara. I need to do something to help out with the bills if the Council won’t help.”

“They’ll help, Buffy. Giles has already been in contact with them, and I think they were trying to set up an account for you at the bank. Especially now, that they know you’re planning on staying here.” Tara murmurs quietly, her eyes watching the small woman intently. 

Buffy nods her head in acceptance. “Give them your bank account and have them send whatever they are going to pay into it. It still probably wouldn’t hurt for me to see if I can find a job during the day.”

“No.” Tara shakes her head vehemently, staring at the slayer. “You already have a full-time job, Buffy. An extremely dangerous, life threatening job. You don’t need to worry about the simple things in life, let me worry about that. You just worry about killing whatever evil pops up and you making it home alive… and preferably in one piece.” Tara adds on, her eyes serious.

Buffy smiles softly at the witch before pulling the chili out of the microwave stirring it to make sure it’s heated up. Sitting back down across from Tara, she runs a hand through her hair as she thinks for a few minutes. “What were you going to do with the back room that was probably originally the master bedroom?”

Tara chuckles quietly and shakes her head. “Honestly, I hadn’t completely decided. I was thinking of magically shielding it so I could practice spells that I might need without worrying about something leaking out or someone accidentally getting hurt, but it would take a coven of witches to do that, and unfortunately…” Tara waves her hand around and shrugs. “Sunnydale doesn’t have the resources available for that. So I’m using it more or less as a storage room until I finish redoing the rest of the house and decide what I want to do with it.” 

Buffy slowly eats her soup, alternating with her fifth sandwich as she thinks. “Are you planning on re-doing the basement, too?”

Tara chuckles and sits back to look at the slayer. “Why? Do you like or not like the 60’s motif?”

Buffy rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “Doesn’t do much for me to tell you the truth. But I was thinking it might be best to set up some place for when…” Buffy drops her spoon in her container and runs both hands through her hair as she looks down at the table. “I want to keep the Slayer portion of me separate from us, Tara. I don’t want to make you hate your bedroom or going to sleep in your bed because of what you have to do. And to begin with, this is probably going to be a daily thing.” Buffy admits her eyes haunted as she looks into Tara’s shadowed blue eyes. “Maybe we ought to get some drop cloths or something and put them around stuff, clean out a corner in the back room for now to use.”

Tara sighs quietly as she sees the pain in the woman’s eyes, knowing its pain for what she’s putting her through, and not pain for herself. “The Slayer may be like another entity within you, Buffy. But ultimately, she is a part of you. If you’re worried about the… messier aspects, we can set up the back room as a…” Tara trails off, not knowing what to call it, torture chamber would be about right, but she hates the thought of saying that out loud. 

“Maybe a bed, a couple of extremely sturdy, possibly magically enhanced areas to chain me up or down onto.” Buffy offers quietly, her eyes serious. “My other Watcher mentioned a couple ideas that might have helped, but when they tried the regular chains and cuffs I was able to break them easily. He said it was possible to magically enhance the items, he just didn’t have anyone with enough power around to do it.”

“Do you have ideas of what you want to have in there?” Tara questions curiously, and as Buffy nods her head, Tara sighs softly as she looks to the side and out the window. “If you can write down what you want and need, along with a diagram of how you think it should be set up, I’ll see what I can do. I’m sure Jenny and Giles along with the rest of the group can help us get it set up within a couple days. We can move the stuff out of there, or work on doing one side of the room to begin with until we finish working on the house and get everything else situated.”

“How about just getting an air mattress in there for me to pass out on, so I don’t have to worry about messing up your bedroom or the rest of the house, and maybe a reinforced padded bench to chain me to? That would work to begin with until we can get more thoughts and ideas out to work on later at our own pace.” Buffy suggests quietly. 

“If you don’t mind my asking… but how often did they have to try and tame The Slayer to keep her under control?” Tara asks delicately.

Buffy laughs, an edge to her laughter. “Tara, they never had her under control. They were able to beat her back, and between what they did and my being able to keep her somewhat under lock and key, it was about every three days. If they went lighter on me it was every other day, a couple times it was after four days. It just depended.” Buffy stares at the witch for a few minutes. “I don’t know if she is able to be controlled, she’s like a feral animal right now, Tara. She’s been kept under lock and key and buried so deep within me that I was honestly shocked that she was more or less sated with what you did… though I have to admit what you did was a lot more than Caitlin ever could… She would have used the lube and been gentle. I think it broke something inside her when she saw Davids beating the hell out of the Slayer, trying to help me keep her somewhat under control. It wasn’t long after that when everything went to hell.” Buffy closes her eyes and clenches her hand tightly, the pain of the group of demons and vampires that had come after her family while she was out on patrol streaking through her body.

Tara quickly stands and walks around the small table, seeing the pain and heartache crossing the slayer’s eyes and face before the woman closed her eyes. Wrapping Buffy gently in her arms, Tara strokes her hands through the woman’s blonde hair, sighing quietly as Buffy buries her face in her chest and her arms cling desperately to her. Tara places soft kisses on top of Buffy’s head as the slayer holds tightly to her, silently wishing she could do something to help the slayer, knowing the only thing she can do is love her and be there for her. Hopefully making the slayer happy as often as possible, knowing life is too short to worry about the small things. 

Buffy takes a deep breath as she gets control of her emotions again, enjoying the feel of the witch stroking her hands gently through her hair to continue down her back before doing it all over again. “I probably should finish pulling up the padding from the living room.”

“Don’t worry about the living room, Buffy.” Tara murmurs, gently scratching her nails over the slayer’s head, smiling softly as the woman moans quietly. “Do you like that?”

“Yes.” Buffy loosens her grip around Tara, but keeps her arms looped around her waist. Closing her eyes as the woman gently scratches her nails over her head, Buffy brushes her cheek against the witch’s breast, a slow smile coming to her face as she feels the nipple harden beneath the cloth even as a soft whimper comes from Tara. Running her hands under the witch’s shirt, Buffy slowly strokes up and down her back, a quiet chuckle escaping her lips as the witch arches and moans loudly. “Seems someone likes their back stroked.” Buffy comments before gently pushing up the witch’s top growling softly at the sight of the hardened pink nipples. Quickly capturing one between her lips, Buffy suckles and licks gently across the hard nub, content for this moment just to lave as much attention on the breast and nipple as possible.

“Goddess!” Tara cries out softly as Buffy finally releases her breast as she presses hot wet kisses across her chest along one of her scars before paying the same attention to her other breast. 

Buffy lets the witch’s breast pop from her mouth as she releases it, running her hands up to cup the abundant flesh, brushing her thumbs over the swollen nipples. Closing her eyes, she inhales deeply of the witch’s arousal. Feeling the urge to taste the witch, Buffy gently picks the woman up and carries her to the bedroom. Setting her on her feet beside the bed, Buffy gently eases the top over Tara’s head, before easing her shorts down over firm thighs, inhaling deeply again as she kneels in front of the witch, her tongue licking her lips at the sight of the dark blonde strip of curls glistening with desire. Easing away from the witch and standing, Buffy quickly unbuttons the few buttons on her shirt, tossing it to the dresser before pushing down her shorts, kicking them to the side. Capturing Tara’s hands as they reach for her, Buffy shakes her head as she gently urges the witch onto the bed. Holding the woman’s hands above her head, Buffy looks into intense, hungry blue eyes. 

Tara breathes heavier as the small blonde takes control of their encounter, understanding her silent command to keep her hands above her head, Tara nods in answer, lacing her fingers together.

Buffy smiles softly before gently kissing the witch, slowly deepening the kiss, swirling her tongue softly around Tara’s, groaning as Tara captures her tongue and sucks gently on the muscle. Panting heavily after they break off the kiss, Buffy nips gently at swollen pouty lips, smiling as a low groan comes from Tara. Shifting her body, Buffy moves to straddle the witch’s hips. Gently running her fingers over the woman’s torso, Buffy softly traces the scars. Sad that the woman’s beautiful creamy skin is marred by the scars. The Slayer inside her argues that the woman is a survivor and a fighter, perfect for a mate. Silently batting back the Slayer, so she can love the witch, Buffy leans down to trail her tongue lovingly over the scars, slowly working her way down the scars on the witch’s abdomen, smiling as Tara groans loudly and her body bucks at her slow enjoyment of the witch’s body.

Tara growls deeply as Buffy skips past her center and slowly strokes her hands down her thighs and calves while her lips and tongue follow at a leisurely pace. Feeling her desire literally easing down between her slightly spread legs, Tara puts her hands behind her head to keep from reaching down and alleviating the ache between her legs herself. 

Buffy nips softly at the witch’s ankle as she starts to work her way back up the other leg. Feeling Tara’s body shaking slightly and the strong scent of arousal, Buffy’s nose flares realizing she isn’t going to be able to make a trip up the woman’s backside this time, deciding to start on her back hopefully tomorrow. Shifting her body between Tara’s legs, effectively spreading them further apart, Buffy works her way a little faster up the inside of the witch’s leg.

Tara groans deeply as Buffy’s hot tongue licks its way closer to her center, her hips bucking uncontrollably now, having a feeling that it’ll only take one touch to send her over the edge. As Buffy’s hands gently grasp her hips as she maneuvers her shoulders under her legs, Tara screams out the slayer’s name as the woman strokes between her soaked outer lips, dragging her tongue all the way up to drag the length over her swollen clit, sending her flying over the edge as she bucks uncontrollably.

Buffy groans deeply and licks up the flood of liquid from her lover’s body, letting Tara calm down slightly before wrapping her lips around Tara’s extremely swollen clit sticking prominently out from its hiding place. Sucking tenderly on the muscle, Buffy pulls one hand down under the witch to lift up to stroke tenderly around her opening, barely dipping one finger inside, groaning as she releases the twitching muscle from her mouth as Tara’s body tries to clench and drag her finger inside. Easing her finger within Tara, Buffy whimpers quietly at the hot, wet cavern clamping down on her finger. Teasingly stroking her tongue around Tara’s clit, Buffy wiggles a second finger within Tara’s body, curling her fingers as she searches within the witch as Tara starts to cry out loudly. Smirking as Tara’s hands finally come down to bury in her hair, holding her tightly to her body as the witch clenches her thighs tightly around her head even as her whole body starts to shake and quiver as a low keening wail comes from Tara as she explodes, soaking her. 

Panting heavily, Buffy alternates pressing soft kisses to the woman’s swollen lips to running her tongue gently over the woman’s body gathering her sweet reward as she waits for Tara to release the grip she has on her fingers. 

Tara whimpers softly as she slowly comes back to earth, the sparkles behind her eyelids a new experience, along with the powerful orgasm that had literally exploded from her body. Realizing her hands are grasping Buffy’s hair tightly, Tara slowly loosens her grip so she can stroke them through her hair even as she feels the rest of her body slowly calming down as Buffy tenderly presses her lips over her lower body in a calming, soothing gesture.

As Tara finally relaxes, Buffy gently eases her fingers from within the witch, immediately missing the warmth and feeling of connectedness. Licking slowly at the additional liquid easing from Tara, Buffy groans quietly as she feels the Slayer awakening within her. Strengthening her defenses against the Slayer to give Tara time to enjoy the pleasure still coursing through her, Buffy slowly makes her way up the woman’s body, placing hot kisses along the flesh.

Tara urges the slayer on up her body, kissing her intensely, growling softly at the taste of herself on the slayer’s lips and tongue. Battling strongly against the slayer as Tara gets her second wind, she rolls them over to look down into hazel eyes tingeing towards blue. Dropping her head to the slayer’s shoulder, Tara groans quietly. “Am I ever going to actually be able to make love to you?”

Buffy chuckles softly. “Maybe, eventually. Of course, you going hard all the way is kind of impossible right now, so you’ll probably need to use something a little more rough than the nail glove.” 

Tara nods her head in understanding. “How long do I have before the Slayer takes over?”

“Not long enough to do anything for me, if that’s what you’re thinking. That’ll just facilitate her coming quicker.” Buffy brushes Tara’s hair back from her forehead. 

“Do you want to pick out what you want me to use? Or do you want me to?” Tara finally lifts her head to look seriously into Buffy’s eyes. 

“Will you use what I pick out?” Buffy hoarsely questions, her eyes searching Tara’s blue eyes, watching sadness cross their depths before a steely determination replaces the sadness.

“Pick the items out. I’m going to run to the bathroom and tell Dani to go downstairs, I’ll put in one of her favorite movies while I lock up the rest of the house and bring in a gallon of water.” Tara brushes her fingertips softly down Buffy’s sweat dampened neck. “You need to drink a good amount of it, so you don’t get dehydrated.”

“You, too.” Buffy points out, lifting up the damp strands of hair, running her fingers through it. 

“Yes, I guess I do.” Tara sighs and tilts her head down so their foreheads are pressing against each other. “I want to make love to you, Buffy. And I damn well am going to!” Tara growls quietly, pressing her lips quick and hard to Buffy’s before rolling off the woman and the bed, striding from the room.

***


	11. Chapter 9

Slowly sliding out of the exhausted, passed out slayer, Tara tosses the riding crop and the soft-tipped flogger off the side of the bed, silently thanking Buffy for grabbing items that wouldn’t draw blood. Knowing the slayer was giving her a break this time, though silently wondering at the wisdom of her actions knowing that they need to get the Slayer under some kind of control, and the sooner the better. Having just done another spell for strength and stamina before the Slayer gave up, Tara sighs softly as she notices it’s almost ten in the morning. Whereas Buffy had gone easier on the implements, she’d picked out the largest dildo Tara had that would work with a harness. 

Unbuckling the harness, Tara makes her way into the bathroom, washing the items and setting them on the towel. Gathering a washcloth and towel, along with soap to clean the slayer, Tara makes a mental note to get a small bucket to keep in the bathroom to run the water in to wash her up afterwards. Or possibly even for Buffy to wash her up afterwards. Setting the items on the nightstand, Tara heads into the kitchen. Grabbing out a large pan, she throws in the roast along with scrubbing the ten pound bag of potatoes quickly and placing them around the roast along with a two pound bag of baby carrots. Placing the lid on the top of the pan, Tara opens the oven and re-arranges the racks to slide the roast in the bottom before closing the oven and turning it on to bake. 

Grabbing the bowl and filling it with warm water, Tara heads back to her bedroom, smiling as she hears the light snoring coming from Buffy. Setting the bowl on the nightstand, she dips the washcloth in it and wrings it out before adding some body wash. Gently, Tara washes down the slayer’s hands and arms to her back, sighing quietly at the raised, overlapping welts, the back completely covered in them as she tries to be extra gentle as she washes the sweat from the slayer’s body. 

Tara shakes her head at the healing properties of the slayer as she washes the dried blood from between her thighs and buttocks noticing that the woman already seemed to be healing. Silently thanking whatever powers gave the woman the healing benefits, while cursing them at the same time that she has to deal with this. Finishing washing the slayer’s legs and feet, Tara gently pats her dry before rolling her over onto her back. Carefully cleansing her face and drying it before working her way down the slayer’s front. 

Laying the washcloth in the bowl, Tara gently rolls Buffy back onto her stomach and grabs a clean sheet to drape over Buffy’s lower half before gathering everything and heading towards the bathroom. Tossing the towel and washcloth in the hamper before dumping the water down the sink, she turns the water on debating for a minute as to whether to take a shower or a bath. Deciding on a shower, Tara flips up the shower switch before grabbing a fresh towel, placing it within reach before easing beneath the hot spray, moaning quietly as she lets it beat down on her sore muscles. Adjusting the angle of the head of the shower nozzle, Tara leans against the side of the enclosure, closing her eyes as the water pounds on her. Thankful she’d spent the money on one of the ‘On Demand’ water heaters. Emptying her mind of any thoughts, Tara lets the tension and feelings of disquiet drain out of her body.

***

Buffy licks her lips as she slowly awakens, glancing at the empty spot beside her, Buffy frowns until she hears the shower running. Easing out from under the sheet, she grabs the jug of water and sucks it down quickly even as she realizes Tara must have washed her before she decided to take a shower herself. 

Standing, Buffy heads into the bathroom. Using the bathroom quickly, but refraining from flushing the toilet, figuring Tara might not like the results, Buffy leans against the wall by the shower, silently debating on whether or not to join the witch. Buffy jumps slightly when Tara speaks.

“If you want to come in, you can, Buffy.” Tara murmurs tiredly, smiling softly as Buffy shifts the shower curtain aside as she steps into the tub. 

“You look like you’re about to crash.” Buffy comments, brushing a finger over the tired woman’s cheek. 

“Had some energy left over and was going to take a shower, but after I got in here…” Tara shrugs, closing her eyes as she continues to lean against the wall. 

“How long have you been in here?” Buffy questions, frowning as she notices the wrinkled skin.

“Don’t know. An hour, maybe longer.” Tara drags her eyelids up, smiling at the slayer. “How long does it take you to recover and come around again?” 

“An hour to two hours.” Buffy reaches for the shampoo. Squirting some into her hands, she smiles softly at the witch. “Come here and use me to hold you up. I’ll wash your hair and work on washing your body.”

Tara doesn’t argue, just shifts to rest against the slayer, wrapping her arms around the woman’s waist and dropping her head on a strong shoulder.

“Not going to make this easy, are you?” Buffy grumbles, a small smile on her face as she works on trying to lather Tara’s hair.

“You could just carry me into the bedroom and toss me on the bed. I’ll be out like a light. I put a roast with potatoes and carrots in the oven, it’ll probably be done in another couple hours. Or you can order pizzas, grab the cash out of my purse and save the roast for later.” Tara offers, brushing her lips softly over the slayer’s neck. 

“You need to eat some more. You only ate the once yesterday.” Buffy points out as she rinses the witch’s hair as best she can before running her hands down her back, knowing that she probably won’t be able to clean the witch properly. 

“Won’t be awake long enough to eat.” Tara mumbles fighting her closing eyes as it is. 

“Okay, witchy mine. Time to get you dried off and in bed.” Buffy flips the switch to the regular tub and turns off the water before helping a groggy Tara out of the bathtub. Grabbing the towel, Buffy quickly dries Tara off before haphazardly running the towel over her own body. “Your hair is going to be a mess when you wake up.” Buffy comments, before laughing softly at the heavy breathing she gets in reply. “I’ll take it that you don’t care.” Buffy scoops the woman up in her arms and carries her into the bedroom. “I think you do this just to get carried around.” Buffy allows a small smile to cross her lips as she maneuvers to pull the bed covers down before gently laying the witch on the bed. Covering her, Buffy brushes her lips softly over Tara’s lips. “Why didn’t someone snatch you up and keep you?” Buffy wonders quietly gently stroking her fingertips over Tara’s cheek before moving to grab her shorts and the shirt Tara had insisted she wear the day before. Buttoning the shirt, Buffy grabs the woman’s purse as she leaves the bedroom. 

Letting Dani out of the basement, Buffy smiles at the panting dog. “Sorry, Dani. I guess mommy forgot to let you out.” Buffy unlocks and opens the back door, stepping out onto the small porch, shaking her head as Dani goes running around to the back of the house, knowing that’s where she goes to the bathroom. Opening Tara’s purse, Buffy pulls out her wallet, flipping it open she stops at the pictures showing. Running a finger over a picture of Tara, and an older version of the witch, realizing this must have been Tara’s mom, Buffy slowly sits down on the step. Tracing the features of the smiling woman that’s asleep in the bedroom, Buffy silently wonders what her life would have been like if things had been different. Flipping to look at the other pictures, she figures out the ones of her father and brother, coming to a stop at a picture of an absolutely beautiful African-American woman smiling sexily into the camera. Buffy isn’t even aware of her fingers pulling the picture out to flip over and read the back. 

Tara, 

I hope you find your heart, love.  
I know it’s being called to somewhere   
else. Always know that I love you.

 

Lanai

Buffy turns the picture back over, silently wondering if Tara had left this woman to come here, or if there was more to it than what this picture would indicate. Gently easing the picture back in, Buffy runs a finger over the woman’s smiling mouth. Sighing quietly Buffy looks at the cash, pulling out a couple bills before heading back inside to make a call to the pizza place to have three x-large pizzas and hot wings delivered.

***

Buffy tosses the ball for Dani, smiling as the dog jumps and pounces on it before bringing the slobber soaked tennis ball back to her to throw again. “We need to take you to the beach or park or something for you to actually run. Do you like the beach?” Buffy questions curiously tilting her head as Dani tilts her head and perks her half ear forward. “You haven’t been to the beach, have you? There’s one a little over an hour away from here. Maybe we can get one of the group to drive out there if we offer to cook out. They’ll probably need the break here in a couple weeks.” 

Tara leans against the door, smiling as she listens to Buffy talk with Dani. When Dani notices her and barks as she comes running to her, Tara drops down onto her haunches and rubs Dani’s face. “Sorry, mommy was bad today, wasn’t she?”

“That’s okay, I took care of her.” Buffy smiles softly at the witch. 

“I have a truck, Buffy. I’m having the transmission rebuilt and it should be done next week.” Tara offers quietly, glancing up at the slayer.

“Do you like the idea of going out to the beach?” Buffy questions softly as she walks over to Tara, tossing the ball for Dani to chase after again. 

Tara grins crookedly and nods her head. “I like the beach. Dani’ll probably love it.” Tara stands and wipes her hands off on her jeans. “I saw you turned the oven off.”

“Yeah. I left the roast in there, thinking it’ll help keep it warm until we eat dinner.” Buffy shrugs and smiles. “Last I checked it hadn’t dried up to a tough piece of meat.”

“Mmmhmmm. I saw you did a few taste tests, also.” Tara quirks an eyebrow and chuckles as Buffy pouts.

“I had to make sure it was good.” Buffy steps onto the porch in front of Tara. “I need to wash up. Doggy drool.” Buffy holds her hands up in explanation, before groaning quietly as Tara leans in to kiss her lovingly.

“You should probably try to get some sleep, too. Thank you for finishing tearing out the padding by the way.” Tara follows Buffy into the house, leaving the door open so Dani can come in and out as she wants. 

“I don’t mind helping, especially with everything you’re doing for me.” Buffy admits softly, washing her hands at the sink. “I’m honestly not real tired. Whenever my inner beast gets a good spanking, it energizes me.” Buffy smirks as Tara groans and rolls her eyes. “Well, that’s kind of what the Slayer is. It’s a beast, demon type entity within me.”

“Well you and the beast are going to get a serious spanking if you don’t get some rest.” Tara smacks Buffy on the ass as she walks by, jumping and squealing as Buffy smacks her back. “HEY!”

“What’s good for the goose…” Buffy smirks and wiggles her eyebrows. 

“I’ll goose you.” Tara narrows her eyes on the slayer in warning before turning back to the stove. Grabbing a couple of oven mitts, she pulls the roast out of the oven and pulls the lid off. “Do you want gravy to go with the roast, or eat it like it is along with salad and maybe peas or something?” Tara questions curiously. 

“The way it is, is fine. Peas or corn would be good.” Buffy agrees. “When do you want to sand down the floor in the living room?” Buffy hops up on the counter, watching as Tara grabs two cans of peas and two cans of cream style corn out of the pantry. 

“I’ll either have to contact the rental agency to have them drop it off, or just wait until I get my truck back and pick it up later.” Tara shrugs, smiling. “It doesn’t have to be done right now. Thanks to you, I’m at least a couple weeks ahead of schedule with what I planned to have done.” 

“Are you actually on a schedule?” Buffy watches Tara open the cans and place them in pots as she sets them on the stove and turns the burners on. 

“A loose schedule. I try to get the things done in a certain amount of time, or I might just waste the day away not doing anything.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer.

“Right.” Buffy nods her head and quirks an eyebrow up at the witch, curious as the blonde works her way closer to her. 

“What do you like to do?” Tara stands in front of Buffy, looking up at the slayer.

Buffy looks into curious blue eyes and shrugs her shoulders. “Haven’t really thought about it.”

“What is your most favorite memory?” Tara questions softly.

Buffy thinks for a few minutes, a soft smile crossing her lips. “Ice skating with Dawn when I was twelve and she was eight. She was the klutziest person I’ve ever known on ice skates.”

Tara chuckles and shakes her head. “You’ve never seen me on them. Last time I tried I came home with my knees totally black and blue and a cracked tailbone. I decided then and there I was never going to wear another pair of ice skates.”

Buffy reaches up to tuck blonde hair away from the witch’s cheek as she looks into smiling blue eyes. “You’re beautiful, Tara.” Buffy whispers quietly, her eyes serious.

Tara holds her breath at the slayer’s comment, looking into the serious and gentle hazel eyes looking back at her. Knowing she’s fallen in love with the slayer, Tara smiles tremulously at the small blonde. “Thank you.”

Buffy watches as Tara finally moves to finish fixing dinner, her eyes staying firmly on the blonde witch. Shaking herself out of her trance, Buffy groans as she realizes Tara had set the table and everything else, without her helping. “I’m sorry.” 

“Hmm? Sorry for what?” Tara questions curiously, her eyes looking at the woman.

“I didn’t help, and just sat there watching you the whole time.” Buffy admits, frowning.

“That’s okay, sweetie. You can do the dishes.” Tara winks and grins as Buffy groans loudly. “Get over here and eat.” Tara orders between soft laughter, her eyes twinkling as Buffy jumps down and settles at the table. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Buffy smiles quickly as she grabs the platter of food. 

Tara shakes her head at the slayer as they quietly fill their plates, tossing the bone with a little meat on it to Dani, smiling as the dog catches it and heads back out the door. “Another hole for the back yard.” Tara chuckles at the thought as she settles in to eat her early dinner, or late lunch as the case may be. 

“Does she do that a lot?” Buffy questions curiously as she takes a bite of the meat.

“Most of the time, although she’s pretty good at keeping them in the same area. Kind of like her bombs, which I probably need to do a scoop detail here soon.” Tara admits, shrugging her shoulders. “I’ve always wondered if I could teach her to use the toilet, but dogs’ bodies aren’t quite made to sit on a toilet.” Tara jokes, her eyes twinkling merrily. 

“We could probably make some kind of adapter for it.” Buffy offers, laughing quietly as Tara busts out with a hearty laugh. “A little platform for her to stand on with a hole cut out above the toilet…” Buffy chuckles as Tara laughs even more. 

“The thing is, I can see her actually using it!!” Tara shakes her head and runs a hand over her forehead at the thought, grinning hugely at the slayer. Settling back down, Tara slowly eats, watching Buffy make short work of the food on her plate before she fills it again. 

“I called the Watcher and told him that whatever money they’re going to send to put it in your bank account. I hope you don’t mind I went ahead and gave him your checking account number.” Buffy waves towards the purse sitting on the counter.

“That’s fine though you didn’t have to do that.” Tara comments softly, watching Buffy continue to eat while relaxing back in her chair after she finishes her plate of food.

“Yes, I did.” Buffy blinks and looks up at Tara. “You’re probably already out a couple hundred dollars just on food because of me. Let alone what you’ve spent on other items to help with the control.” Buffy waves her hand towards where the bedroom is. “I very seriously doubt you would have had a good portion of those items in your… repertoire if it wasn’t for me.”

Tara nods slowly in agreement, her eyes becoming distant. “You have a point, but I honestly don’t mind.”

Buffy pokes a potato and eats it quickly as she thinks about the picture in Tara’s wallet. Wanting to ask Tara about the woman, but afraid it might bring up sad memories. Deciding to wait until either Tara brings it up, or when they’ve hopefully been together a while, Buffy smiles down at Dani as the dog comes in and leans against her leg. Rubbing the dog’s head roughly, Buffy continues to eat with her other hand.

“You do realize that Dani doesn’t like anyone but us, don’t you?” Tara questions softly, smiling at the shocked look that comes across Buffy’s face as she looks at her. “She’ll deal with them, and behave around them, but she doesn’t really like them.” Tara shrugs as she looks at Dani, her head even with the table. 

“Why does she like me?” Buffy wonders out loud, looking down at Dani as the dog lets out a soft woof. “I don’t really understand doggy speak.” Buffy admits, looking down at the dog. 

Tara chuckles and shakes her head. “She sees something in you, maybe a kindred spirit, like she does me. We’re as much her humans as she is our dog. And don’t think it isn’t possible, because she does think of us as hers.” Tara smiles as Dani woofs again in agreement, the tone obvious.

“I’ve never belonged to a dog before.” Buffy jokes and pulls gently on Dani’s half ear, chuckling as the dog grunts quietly and presses even harder into her leg. Patting Dani on the side, Buffy whispers softly. “Lay down, Dani. I need to finish eating.”

Dani huffs softly as she scoots back and lies down beside her new human resting her head on her legs as she listens to the two women talk.

Tara spears a carrot and eats it contentedly as she continues to watch the slayer make short work of the food on the table. Knowing there probably won’t be much left, Tara purses her lips as she considers buying a large freezer to make up meals and soups in large quantities and freeze so there’s always something available for the slayer to eat. Knowing the steps down to the basement are too narrow to put it down there. Thinking about the small patio with the gas grill sitting on it, Tara considers the thought of extending it and placing the freezer out there with a small roof above it and a wall on the one side to keep the majority of the weather off it, knowing that she could magically lock the item so only she or Buffy could get in it, so they wouldn’t have to worry about someone stealing the food. “How handy are you with tools?” Tara questions curiously.

“I’m assuming you mean besides stakes, knives and swords, right?” Buffy smirks as Tara growls softly at her. “I can swing a hammer and cut a halfway straight line when I have to, why?”

“I was thinking about extending the porch in the back and putting a relatively enclosed space out there to put a large chest freezer. That way I can make some large batches of soups, along with some packaged meals so all you’d have to do is heat them up to eat.” Tara explains, as her mind continues to think. “Plus being able to stock up on food when it’s on sale probably wouldn’t be a bad idea, either.”

“We can probably frame out and level the ground to where the concrete would need to be poured. I think it takes a few days for it to cure. After that we can work on building a roof and a wall on the one side to place the freezer in. Maybe close the front in eventually if you want and just be able to access it from the one side. That way the weather wouldn’t get at it, unless we get a major storm that really whips things around. We could always put a door on it or something.” Buffy shrugs as she tosses out the ideas. “I’ll do whatever you want me to do. I’m not a carpenter by any stretch of the imagination, but I don’t think it’ll be that hard to put together.”

“Maybe that’ll be our next project after I get the truck back.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. “After a trip to the beach and playtime for all of us.” Tara adds quietly, knowing that neither one of them has had much of a break to have fun.

“Sounds good.” Buffy takes a deep breath after finishing the food, patting her belly. “You’re a damn good cook, Tara. Thank you.” 

Tara winks and stands as she starts to gather the dishes. “You would probably have been happy with sandwiches.”

“Happy and enjoying something are totally different critters.” Buffy offers softly as she helps Tara gather the bowls and plates. “Why don’t you relax while I load the dishwasher and hand-wash the rest of these?”

Tara sets the dishes in the sink and softly brushes her lips over Buffy’s. “Thank you.”

Buffy smiles as she watches Tara head towards the basement, Dani following behind her. “I should be the one thanking you.” Buffy murmurs softly before turning back to clean up the kitchen.

***


	12. Chapter 10

Tara turns her head and watches Buffy come down the stairs, smiling softly at the slayer as she settles in beside her on the couch. 

“What are you watching?” Buffy questions curiously, not really paying attention to the movie Tara had put in, but looking instead at the blonde witch. 

“Fifty First Dates.” Tara keeps her eyes on Buffy, searching the hazel depths for a few moments before slowly leaning in to kiss her gently. 

Buffy whimpers quietly at the soft gentle brushing of Tara’s lips. When the witch captures her bottom lip between hers and starts to suckle on it gently, Buffy shifts to face the witch more fully, moving a hand to her waist and tenderly stroking the flesh.

Tara arches into Buffy’s touch even as she releases her bottom lip and trails her tongue soothingly over the slightly swollen flesh. Trailing a hand down Buffy’s arm to her thigh, Tara squeezes it gently. “Straddle me.” Tara orders quietly.

Buffy nods her head in acquiescence even as she shifts her body, throwing her leg over Tara’s legs and gently easing down to where she’s sitting on Tara’s lap. Looking down into dark blue eyes, Buffy groans quietly as Tara’s hands slowly caress up her thighs. Tara’s thumbs slipping under the edge of her shorts to tease the crease of her hips. 

Tara bites her bottom lip as she trails her thumbs closer to Buffy’s apex, feeling the heat coming from the slayer. Watching Buffy’s eyes intently, Tara finally leans up to capture her lips in a heated desire-filled kiss. Battling strongly against the slayer’s tongue, Tara trails her hands further up the slayer’s body. Running her hands under the top, she strokes her thumbs softly back and forth over Buffy’s hardening nipples. Groaning quietly as Buffy presses her body harder into her hands, Tara pants heavily as they end the kiss, both women needing oxygen. 

Buffy whimpers quietly as Tara starts to roll her nipples gently between her thumb and forefinger, occasionally pinching them softly. “God, Tara!” Buffy rocks her body as she feels the desire easing from her. 

“Shirt off.” Tara moves her hands to the shirt, quickly unbuttoning it to brush it softly over the slayer’s shoulders, letting it drop behind her and onto the floor. “Beautiful.” Tara whispers, brushing her fingers over the slayer’s breasts.

Buffy digs her fingers gently into Tara’s shoulders for balance as the witch leans in and captures a nipple in her warm mouth. Arching hard into the woman’s mouth, Buffy groans deeply as Tara suckles firmly on her breast. Shifting one hand to cup the back of the witch’s head, holding her gently to her as Tara twirls her tongue around her hard, aching nipple before she gently scrapes her teeth over the flesh, making her moan deeply. 

Tara smiles softly as she kisses her way over to the slayer’s other nipple, giving it the same treatment, loving the sounds of the heavy breathing and the quiet moans coming from her lover. Sliding her hands down to Buffy’s waist, Tara releases the nipple in her mouth moving back a short distance to look into Buffy’s hooded hazel eyes, the eyes having darkened with desire. Thankfully not seeing any hint of blue yet, Tara smiles and kisses her tenderly. 

Buffy eagerly returns the gentle kiss stroke for stroke, wrapping her arms around Tara’s shoulders as she feels the woman shift. Finding her body sitting on the couch with Tara kneeling in front of her as Tara slowly breaks off the kiss, Buffy looks in surprise at the witch.

“Hips.” Tara simply whispers, her hands on Buffy’s shorts, easing them down the slayer’s strong legs as Buffy lifts her hips. Sliding them off, Tara tosses them to the side before allowing her hands to stroke up the opening limbs, smiling softly at the desire glistening on the slayer’s bald mound. 

Buffy shifts effectively moving her body closer to the edge of the couch while spreading her legs further apart, watching intently as Tara slides into the offered opening.

Tara trails her eyes up the slayer’s body, finally connecting with her eyes, checking one last time to make sure Buffy was still in control. Seeing no hint of the Slayer trying to wrest control from Buffy, Tara smiles before lifting up to kiss her firmly, battling against Buffy’s agile tongue. Running her hands up the strong legs letting her nails trail teasingly over the flesh Tara smiles as Buffy ends the kiss whimpering. “Is there anything that you really like or enjoy?” Tara’s voice sounding a lot deeper and rougher than normal. 

As Tara’s fingers work their way upwards, the fingers teasing her inner thighs barely caressing over her outer lips, Buffy tilts her head backwards on the couch, her hips shifting, trying to have the witch make contact with her. Swallowing hard, Buffy finally whispers. “What you’re doing, and hopefully planning on doing, is something I enjoy immensely, and the sooner, the better.” Buffy finally finishes, tilting her head forward again, making eye contact with the witch. Honestly not knowing how long she has before the Slayer comes knocking.

“Hint taken.” Tara presses a lingering kiss on Buffy’s lips before working her way down her neck, spending a few moments on the pulse point, latching her lips onto the flesh and sucking gently until she hears the low groan coming from Buffy. Curiously sucking harder, Tara chuckles internally as Buffy’s groans turn louder and the blonde pushes her neck into her mouth. Sucking harder for a few more moments, Tara releases the flesh with a swirl of her tongue. Working her way quickly down Buffy’s chest, Tara captures one nipple between her teeth, batting it with her tongue before laving it gently with her tongue and working her way over to the slayer’s other breast, giving it similar treatment. 

“Tara…” Buffy whimpers, burying her hands in Tara’s hair, gently urging the witch down her body, her hips bucking as Tara finally caresses over her outer lips with a hand, a couple fingers dipping between to slide through the wetness and finally trail over her aching clit. “Thank, God!” Buffy presses up into the touch groaning deeply as Tara’s fingers press and rub over her bringing her closer to climax.

Tara trails her tongue down the woman’s abdomen, tracing her stomach muscles even as she picks up the speed and pressure of her fingers.

“Yesss…” Buffy hisses, crying out softly as Tara finally applies the pressured rub she needs to tip her over the edge. Pulling Tara’s head in against her stomach, Buffy jerks into her lover’s touch even as she feels the liquid ease from her body.

Tara bites gently on Buffy’s stomach as the petite slayer continues to press and convulse against her for a few moments. As Buffy slowly calms down, Tara shifts and presses her lips to Buffy’s bald mound the thought briefly going through her mind to wonder if Buffy always keeps it shaved, the feel of the smooth, warm, wet, soft skin under her lips seeming extremely naughty for some reason. Giving up on her wonderings, Tara slides both hands under the strong thighs and inhales deeply of the slayer’s heavy musk smell. Growling deeply even as she presses her face against the slayer’s apex, Tara quickly gives in to her desire and drags her tongue through the fluid coming from her. 

Buffy spreads her legs further apart, tugging Tara more closely to her as the witch’s tongue drags all the way from the bottom of her opening up to dip inside her for a moment before the length of it trails over her clit. Tilting her head back on the couch, Buffy pants softly as she immerses herself in the loving touches and caresses of the witch. Trailing her fingers through the silky blonde hair, Buffy arches into Tara’s mouth as the witch finally wraps her lips around her and starts to softly suck while circling her tongue around the muscle, occasionally flicking it with the tip of her tongue teasingly. The slayer starts whimpering as Tara growls against her, the vibrations bringing her closer to the edge for a second trip. 

Tara feels Buffy tensing beneath her even more, at the same time as the slayer’s muscle starts to throb continuously under her lips and tongue. Wanting to feel the woman’s wet warmth wrapped around her, she quickly slides one hand up and presses two fingers gently into the slayer, groaning roughly at the feel of the hot cavern clenching on her fingers. Half stroking, half learning her lover’s body, Tara hears the slayer’s breathing picking up even as a quiet rumbling starts low in the woman’s chest, exploding a few minutes later in the form of her name escaping Buffy’s lips as the slayer climaxes. Panting heavily into the slayer, Tara laps eagerly at the woman’s quivering body even as she tries to keep contact with Buffy’s gyrating hips, her fingers buried within her lover and loving every minute of it.

Her body finally dropping back onto the couch, from where she’d unconsciously been pressing up off the couch and into Tara’s mouth, Buffy tugs gently on Tara’s hair. Breathing heavily, Buffy tilts her head forward to look into loving blue eyes slowly coming closer. Seeing Tara’s feelings for what they are, Buffy doesn’t know whether to be ecstatic or to run in the other direction. Not wanting someone to love her and only end up having to deal with her probably dying on them. Searching Tara’s eyes, Buffy realizes it’s too late. The witch had at some time fallen in love with her, even as her own feelings for the witch were becoming more intense and tender at the same time. Biting her bottom lip for a moment as Tara’s fingers gently ease from within her, Buffy closes her eyes as Tara reaches up and cups her cheek.

Gently cupping Buffy’s cheek, Tara kisses her tenderly, lingering on the woman’s lips before finally shifting her face and burying it in the slayer’s damp neck, sighing softly as Buffy’s strong hands finally work their way from her hair down her back to knead gently.

“You’re still dressed.” Buffy comments softly, closing her eyes and enjoying the closeness of the woman.

“Wasn’t worried about me.” Tara mumbles, pressing her lips to Buffy’s pulse point, smiling as it still pounds heavily, but the woman was obviously slowly getting control of her body. Licking gently over the flesh, Tara sighs softly as she trails her tongue over the damp shoulder. 

Tugging gently on Tara’s top, Buffy subtly hints that she wants the clothes gone. 

Tara leans back, stripping her top off before unhooking her bra and tossing it after the shirt. “Better?”

“All.” Buffy simply states the word, opening her eyes and watching Tara intently. As Tara shifts from the couch and pushes her pants and panties off, Buffy reaches out to pull Tara down so she’s straddling her. Pulling her against her body, Buffy sighs and relaxes back into the couch again, closing her eyes once more.

Tara settles her body more comfortably against Buffy’s. Trailing her hands down to the woman’s waist, she buries her face once more against Buffy’s neck even as the slayer’s hands grasp the beginning swells of her butt cheeks, twitching and releasing alternately. Smiling softly as she hears the breathing deepen for the slayer even as her body starts to relax more, Tara resituates herself to practically curl up on her lap, slowly following her lover into Morpheus’ arms.

***

Tara stretches yawning hugely as she slowly wakens. Hearing a quiet chuckle from beside her, she blinks and turns her head to look at Buffy. Rubbing a hand over her face, she smiles at the slayer. “Are you laughing at me?” Realizing she’s lying in bed, Tara furrows her brows in consideration as she tries to make sense with her hazy brain.

Buffy shifts the tray of toasted bagels, fresh fruit and juice gently over Tara’s lap as the witch shifts up in bed, trying to wake up. “I can’t cook, but I can toast, butter, spread cream cheese and cut up fruit like no one else.” Buffy settles beside Tara and holds up a bagel to her mouth, smiling as Tara takes a bite. 

Tara chuckles and takes the bagel from the slayer’s hand, setting it back on the plate as she finishes chewing and swallowing the bite she took. Licking her lips of the cream cheese that had stuck to her top lip, she turns and kisses Buffy. “Good morning. And thank you for breakfast, but what did I do to rate this?”

“You’re always fixing food for us, and though I can’t really cook, I can do this.” Buffy waves at the tray of food for the witch. 

“Where’s yours?” Tara questions curiously as she stabs a piece of cantaloupe and eats it.

“I kind of ate a good amount while I was fixing it.” Buffy admits, blushing lightly. 

Tara chuckles and reaches over to gently squeeze Buffy’s thigh. “That’s fine, honey. I am surprised though, that the Slayer hasn’t made an appearance.” Tara comments softly, picking up the bagel and offering it to Buffy, smiling as she leans in and takes a huge bite. 

“Probably won’t be long.” Buffy whispers sadly, her eyes capturing Tara’s blue ones. “It’ll probably be in the next couple hours.”

Tara nods her understanding, taking a bite out of the bagel, before offering the rest of it to Buffy. “I want to get cleaned up and run to the store to get an air mattress. Some of the items that I’m using on you could puncture my waterbed, and I’d rather have the air mattress go flying around the room than have a flood in here.” Tara explains quietly. “When we finish with the living room and move what stuff I need in there, we’ll work on a regular, extremely sturdy bed for the big bedroom, maybe split it up into two smaller rooms. One as storage and for my magical items the other for the rougher toys and the bed. I won’t tie you down, Buffy. That’s something I don’t think we’ll need to do, since I can protect myself.”

Buffy slowly relaxes, thankful that Tara decided not to magically tie her down, not liking that thought, but thinking it possibly might be for the best. “If you’re positive you can keep me from hurting you, I won’t argue the point. I just want you to make sure you take every precaution, and be ready for anything that might happen. She hasn’t tried to hurt you, but I won’t guarantee that something might not happen.”

Tara sighs quietly, finishing the last of the fruit and waving Buffy to finish the other half of the bagel. “Did she end up hurting Caitlin, or your previous Watcher, Buffy?”

Buffy fidgets slightly as she pokes at the bagel, before slowly nodding her head. “She broke Caitlin’s arm.” 

Tara winces as she turns to look at Buffy. “What’s the full story?”

Buffy sighs quietly and moves the tray, placing it on the floor before facing Tara, but not looking at her. “It wasn’t long before everything went to hell. The Slayer was about to make an appearance, and I warned Caitlin that I should have Davids beat her into submission first.” Buffy looks up briefly, before looking back down after seeing the questioning look in Tara’s eyes. “I could tell it was going to be one of the rougher times. I knew the Slayer wanted to push the boundaries. I let Caitlin talk me into letting her try and keep control.” Buffy sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “I don’t know if you realize it or not, but when the Slayer is in control, I don’t really have much memory of what happens. The beginning of a session, and the very ending of the session I remember, but other than how my body feels when I wake up… I’ll sometimes have brief remembrances, but that’s about all.” 

“Did you remember what happened?” Tara gently brushes Buffy’s cheek, watching her intently.

“No. They told me afterwards that she had started to use the steel-tipped flogger on my back, but when the blood started to well up, she kind of freaked. Davids tried to come in, but he was too late. Caitlin had backed off and I turned on her, grabbing her.” Buffy takes a deep breath about to continue when Tara interrupts.

“The Slayer, Buffy. The Slayer inside you turned on her, not you.” Tara knows Buffy is blaming herself for what happened, but knowing she shouldn’t. “I’m assuming he was able to beat the Slayer off Caitlin before she could do too much damage.” 

Buffy slowly nods her head, looking guiltily at Tara. “It’s still me though, Tara. She might be hijacking my body, but it is my body.”

“Honey, don’t blame yourself. She wanted to be able to do everything you needed. She was probably jealous and upset that someone else was taking what she considered her place. Sometimes a person has to go through something completely life changing before they can do what needs to be done… Or it might possibly break them.” Tara offers softly, knowing the truth of it and how very easily she could have just let her brother kill her instead of fighting back and becoming even stronger in her own right.

“It broke her.” Buffy whispers, her eyes full of pain. “Her actually watching him literally beat me with the flogger in one hand and a metal cane in the other. My mom came in with a tranquilizer gun and had to put three darts in me before I finally collapsed. I didn’t come to until many hours later. She was just sitting there in shock. Her arm was in a cast and Davids had cleaned me and the room up afterwards. Two weeks later they were all dead. I was out on patrol, wiping out a vampires nest while another group of vampires and demons attacked my family. The demons crashed in and tossed them outside the house for the vampires. When I got home…” Buffy exhales shakily as she withdraws in on herself. “I couldn’t tell one person from the other. I buried all of them and went out looking for every demon I could find. After that the Slayer got locked away and I swore she would never be allowed out again.”

“And your heart was locked away even before that.” Tara whispers, the tears slowly trailing down her face. “Come here.” Tara tugs gently on her lover’s arm, pulling her onto her lap while hugging her tightly. “I’m sorry, Buffy. So sorry.” Tara whispers, pressing her lips to Buffy’s head as she snuggles against her, the tears hot as they drip onto her skin as Buffy finally allows herself to grieve for the family and loved ones she’d lost over a year ago. 

Buffy whimpers quietly, wrapping her arms around the witch as she cries. Burying her face in Tara’s neck as she finally breaks down.

Tara closes her eyes, tears quickly escaping from the lids as she strokes her hands firmly up and down Buffy’s back, soothing the woman as much as she can while alternately placing soft kisses on her head, hugging and stroking her back as the heart wrenching sobs escape Buffy. Opening her eyes as she hears a soft woof, she looks at Dani and smiles sadly. “It’s okay Dani. Go outside, baby girl.”

Buffy slowly gets control of her crying roughly an hour later, sniffling quietly. “Sorry.”

“Shhh.” Tara shakes her head, pressing a kiss again on Buffy’s temple. “You haven’t given yourself time to grieve, Buffy. It’s an important process to healing.” Tara explains quietly as Buffy shifts back slightly looking at her with red swollen eyes. “And you can come to me at any time, whether you need someone to hold you, kiss you, or a shoulder to cry on.” Tara brushes her thumbs gently under Buffy’s eyes, smiling sadly at the slayer. “Don’t hold it all in, okay?” Tara tremulously murmurs, pressing a gentle kiss to Buffy’s lips. “It’s not healthy for you.”

Buffy slowly relaxes and nods her head. Hugging Tara, she shifts in to bury her face against Tara’s neck again, pressing soft kisses on the flesh. “I don’t know that we’ll have time to go to the store today.”

“That’s okay. We’ve dealt with it fine before now. We’ll deal with it just like before. But since you seemed okay yesterday without the Slayer being spanked, are we going to have to go extra hard this time?” Tara nibbles on her bottom lip as she thinks about it. 

“Probably no worse than we have in the past. Though I might pick out a few different items for you to use and you can alternate if you get tired.” Buffy takes a couple deep breaths, finishing calming down as Tara’s hands stroke lovingly up and down her back. “How can you do this, when you are obviously normally a very kind, caring person?”

Tara shrugs her shoulders and closes her eyes. “I do what has to be done, Buffy. Like I’ve mentioned before, I don’t like it, and I probably never will. It’s something that has to be done, and I’ll be damned if I’m going to have someone else in here to do it. I’ll give you everything you need. Just be sure to let me know what it is exactly that you need.”

“I will.” Buffy smiles and nips gently at Tara’s neck. “And right now, I think we’re both needing a shower.”

“That’s probably putting it mildly.” Tara grins crookedly as Buffy slides back. Kissing her softly, Tara sighs and tilts her forehead against Buffy’s. “I care for you, Buffy. A lot.” 

Buffy closes her eyes at the softly spoken words. Nodding her head, so it rubs gently against Tara’s, Buffy whispers back just as softly. “I know. And it’s very mutual.”

Tara smiles tremulously for a few seconds before kissing Buffy again. “Let’s go shower, honey. That way we can become all sweaty and gross again.”

“You’re not gross when you’re sweaty. You’re pretty damn tasty when you’re sweaty.” Buffy growls as she shifts her head, sucking and licking at Tara’s flesh before humming appreciatively. “Yep. Very, tasty.”

Tara laughs softly and smacks Buffy on the butt. “Come on woman! Let’s go get cleaned up and maybe you can eat a couple sandwiches before we spend all late morning and afternoon fucking like rabid rabbits.” Tara growls.

“Ain’t ever seen no rabbit with appendages like you’s gots, Mistress.” Buffy jokes shifting off Tara and the bed, grabbing the tray. 

“They had even bigger ones at the store. The only thing is they didn’t have a harness to fit them.” Tara admits, shaking her head as she thinks about some of those ‘king kong’ sized items.

“You’re a smart woman. I’m sure you could figure something out.” Buffy tilts her head as she thinks about it. “Jeans, the item between the zipper and duct tape… There you go!! All figured out.” Buffy shrugs at the disbelieving look coming from Tara. “It would honestly probably help with the taming. You might not have to spend quite so long fucking and beating the Slayer into submission.”

Tara runs a shaky hand over her eyes as she thinks about the size of some of those items. “Buffy, I think one of them was probably bigger than my fist and as long as my forearm.”

Buffy winces slightly at the thought but nods her head. “I would be healed probably within six hours after the end of it, Tara.”

“Yes, but you’re the one that ends up with the pain later. Surely to Goddess, you wouldn’t want to feel that when you came to.” Tara looks seriously at her lover as she follows her into the kitchen. 

“Not particularly. Unfortunately it’s the nature of the beast, Tara. The Slayer gets off on the pain while you’re showing your dominance over her. The more painful and dominant it is, the easier she’ll be to control.” Buffy bites her bottom lip as she rinses off the dishes before loading the dishwasher. 

Tara watches the slayer’s back for a few minutes, the woman’s admittance making sense. “We can visit the store later and see what they have.” Tara finally whispers, turning to walk to the door watching as Dani rolls around in the backyard after looking her way. “I think I already know the answer, but I’m going to ask anyway. With something the size of say my hand and arm… Would I be able to use lubricant, or would it still be best to go in without?”

“Pain, Tara.” Buffy whispers in answer, turning to gaze at Tara’s back, seeing Tara’s head nod in understanding. 

***


	13. Chapter 11

“We’re going to need their help to take out that group by the caves.” Giles finally admits, after trying two separate assaults on the demons holed up inside. Unfortunately the internal cavern splinters off into too many different directions and they weren’t able to put a dent in them, let alone find the leader of the group. Pulling off his glasses he leans back in the chair and looks at Jenny. “It’s been over two weeks. We can pray and hope that they have control of the Slayer halfway decently by now.”

Jenny picks up the phone and stares at it for a few moments. “What could happen if Buffy loses control to the Slayer while we’re out there?”

Giles sighs heavily and shakes his head. “I don’t think it’ll happen that quickly, my dear. She’s always had very good control over that part of her. I honestly believe that she would be able to hold off until a more proper time. But it might be best to plan on going after this group after…” Giles waves his hands, blushing lightly.

“After Buffy’s inner demon is spanked?” Jenny looks away from Giles, still not totally comfortable with what is needed to get control of the Slayer. 

“And after Tara has recovered.” Giles sighs quietly, rubbing a hand roughly over his eyes. “Call them and see when might be the best time, so we can prepare.”

***

Buffy growls softly as the phone rings, jogging inside after tossing the ball for Dani again, she presses the talk button. “Yeah.” Buffy rolls her eyes as she hears Jenny’s voice.

“Hi, Buffy. We’re going to need your and Tara’s help with the demons outside of town.” Jenny gets straight to the point. “We’ve been more or less able to keep up with the normal vampires, but this group we haven’t been able to take down and there are rumblings of them gathering even more demons to help.” 

Buffy sighs heavily and moves to the back door, leaning against the frame. “When are you planning on trying to take them out?”

“Whenever you and Tara are ready, with the least likely chance that the Slayer will appear.” Jenny admits softly.

Buffy closes her eyes and tilts her head against the doorframe. “Can you get everybody and everything ready in about four hours?”

Jenny blinks in surprise and looks towards Rupert. “Can we gather everyone and be ready in four hours?”

Giles nods his head quickly, grabbing his cell phone to start making the phone calls.

“Yes, we can. Can you two come here when you’re ready? We’ll leave from here.” Jenny finally breathes out a sigh of relief.

“We’ll be there.” Buffy disconnects the phone and purses her lips. Walking back into the house, she hangs the cordless phone on the charger and walks towards the bedroom. Staring at Tara sleeping in the bed, Buffy smiles at the sight of the beautiful woman. Knowing from past experiences that she’ll probably be waking up in another hour, Buffy walks into the room. Opening the closet, she quietly grabs the actual weapons that Tara has, along with her own meager selection of weapons that she usually carries with her. Tucking them away into a gym bag, Buffy carries the bag outside to the truck, smiling at the sight of the old 1966 Ford pickup truck. The truck was structurally in decent shape, and the engine had been re-built a couple years ago according Tara. Now with Tara having the transmission rebuilt the faded red truck was in good running order. Tossing the bag in the back, Buffy heads back inside to gather the rest of the weapons that Tara had in the back room.

After loading the truck, Buffy silently enters the bedroom. Easing into the bed beside Tara, she places a soft kiss on the woman’s shoulder, trailing her fingers along the woman’s back and spine, Buffy tilts her head at the satiny smooth white skin. Loving the sight and feel of Tara’s soft flesh, she gently pushes the sheet down to uncover the strong buttocks and legs, Buffy smiles softly and starts to place soft kisses along Tara’s back.

“Hmmm.” Tara smiles sleepily as she feels Buffy’s hot, wet mouth working its way down her back. “What do I owe this pleasure to?” 

“Want to make love to you before we have to leave and help the group take out the last group of demons that are giving them troubles.” Buffy explains before trailing her tongue teasingly across the top of Tara’s butt cheeks. “I know we haven’t had time to really talk about what we like sex-wise but do you enjoy anal play?” Buffy questions softly, trailing her tongue delicately along the witch’s crease without dipping between her cheeks. 

Tara moans quietly and buries her face in her pillow. Wiggling at the almost ticklish feel of Buffy’s tongue, Tara swallows. “I don’t know.”

Buffy gently eases between Tara’s legs, spreading them before kissing softly along her butt cheeks. Sucking the flesh where it meets Tara’s thighs, working her way across the delectable flesh, smiling at the smell of arousal coming from her lover. “Do you trust me?”

Tara shifts, pressing her lower body into the bed while nodding her head. “Implicitly.” Tara answers with the single word, no doubt in her mind that Buffy would never do anything to hurt her. Honestly believing in her heart that even The Slayer within her wouldn’t hurt her, either. The gut feeling she had after Buffy had admitted that the Slayer chose her, making her believe that wholeheartedly.

“You barely know me.” Buffy whispers before trailing her hands up Tara’s legs to caress Tara’s butt cheeks, kneading them gently.

“I know you.” Tara starts to breathe heavier as Buffy’s fingers gently spread her butt cheeks even as she feels her breath blowing hotly over her body, making her desire her even more.

“How can you be so sure? I have a demon inside me, Tara. Who’s to say that it won’t one day turn on all of us?” Buffy breathes over Tara’s body before finally dipping her tongue between her cheeks and trailing it slowly downwards.

“Goddess…” Tara moans, pressing up into the slayer’s caress. “Y-you’ll n-never let it happen.” Tara stutters out quietly. “Sweet Goddess!!” Tara jerks as Buffy’s tongue presses gently against her. Clenching the pillow under head with both hands tightly, Tara buries her face firmly into the item as the tongue circles her rosebud before Buffy licks over her time and time again. Making her level of want almost unbearable, knowing from the past week that Buffy could make her wait literally for hours before giving her release, or make her come in less than a minute. It was almost as if she knew exactly what buttons to press and what to do to keep her on the cusp of exploding. Never knowing if it’ll be one of those times that she’ll want to take her time or bring her quickly to completion. Or occasionally when she wants to make her come so many times that she has to beg for a break before she passes out. 

“I want to experience everything with you.” Buffy nibbles along the flesh of Tara’s left butt cheek. “After we take care of this group of demons, I want to go to the beach and let Dani have fun. You and I can get up to naughty things in the ocean or in the sand dunes… Hell both sounds good.” Buffy smiles as Tara whimpers softly. Slipping one hand under Tara, Buffy cups her sex, closing her eyes at the desire coating her lover. Stroking her fingers through the dampness, gathering as much of it as possible, Buffy slowly opens her eyes and moves to watch the fluid ease between Tara’s cheeks, coating her rosebud. Starting to breath even heavier at the sight, Buffy trails a fingertip down and slowly around the tight hole. Teasing the opening for long moments, Buffy listens to the quiet moans coming from Tara even as the woman shifts around on the bed, finally pressing gently into Tara’s body, just allowing the tip of her finger to penetrate her, Buffy growls softly at the sight.

“Goddess, Buffy!” Tara cries out, bucking slightly until Buffy places her other hand on her butt to keep her from moving too much.

“Easy.” Buffy whispers, pressing her face against Tara’s thigh. Letting her lover become used to the barely there intrusion before gently pressing in a little further, groaning at the feel of Tara’s muscles clenching around the half of her finger she has pressed inside her. “How does that feel?” Buffy questions hoarsely, pressing a wet open-mouthed kiss against Tara’s thigh.

“Goood.” Tara draws out the word, trying to press up slightly again, hoping to take more of her lover inside her. 

Buffy starts breathing heavier even as she slides her finger slowly into Tara, her eyes darkening with desire. “Tara…”

Tara turns her head to look over her shoulder at her lover. Seeing the desire on Buffy’s face and in her eyes, she smiles softly. “You can play another time, if you want. I would love to make love to you right now.”

“Together?” Buffy questions hopefully, gently withdrawing her finger, chuckling at the low whimper she gets from Tara as it finally eases out. 

“Together.” Tara nods her head in agreement, rolling over onto her back as Buffy shifts beside her, groaning into the heated kiss her lover places on her lips. “How long do we have?”

Buffy glances over to the clock, having already used up one of the four hours, and knowing that between the two women showering and getting ready they’ll probably need another hour or so for that. “Hour and a half before we need to shower and head out.” 

“So we have some time to enjoy and not just rush?” Tara grins crookedly, her eyes twinkling merrily. 

“Hell, yes.” Buffy laughs quietly at the sight of Tara’s happy face, silently wondering what God, Goddess, Powers That Be, or whatever else it could be that brought this woman into her life. Sending a silent thanks to whomever or whatever it was Buffy gradually shifts to settle her body on top of Tara’s, enjoying the full body contact for a few minutes, looking intently into loving blue eyes. 

Tara gently runs her fingers through Buffy’s hair, smiling softly at her lover. Pleased at how much the woman has opened up in the past few weeks of them being together. Buffy having relaxed quite a bit becoming closer to her and Dani both, having to admit that the dog has seemed to make the woman a lot more playful than she was previously. 

Buffy closes her eyes in contentment as Tara’s fingers caress over her head before slowly working down her back to knead her butt cheeks before working their way back up. 

“Would you like to just be touched?” Tara questions softly, knowing that they hadn’t really had much chance to just relax together. 

“Hmmm.” Buffy hums and wiggles her body slightly against Tara, pressing her lips against her neck. Starting to nibble on her flesh gently, Buffy grins as she hears the low groan come from Tara at the same time the woman’s heartbeat speeds up.

“Was that hum a yes, or a no?” Tara chuckles quietly as Buffy wiggles again and starts to suckle at her pulse point more seriously. Stroking her hands gently over Buffy’s back, she smiles softly as the slayer seems content to just nibble, lick and suck on her neck and shoulder. 

“You taste so good.” Buffy nibbles her way across Tara’s collarbone, before dipping her tongue in the hollow of Tara’s throat. Shifting her body slightly, Buffy presses her thigh firmly against Tara’s apex, smiling at the wet heat coming from her lover even as she hears the quiet groan. Pressing her own body into Tara’s, Buffy continues to lick, kiss and nibble across the woman’s shoulders, neck and upper chest as she starts a slow, gentle rocking motion.

Tara tilts her head back, moaning quietly as Buffy slowly works her way up the expanse of flesh. Shifting her leg slightly, Tara tenses her leg muscle, pressing more firmly against Buffy as her lover starts to rock faster and harder against her, bringing her along for the ride.

Suckling on her lover’s bottom lip, Buffy makes eye contact with passion filled blue eyes. Releasing the flesh as she smiles, Buffy darts her tongue to tease her lover until Tara’s hands both shift from where they’d landed on her butt cheeks to grasp her head and pull her down for a full-on battle of wills.

Tara groans deeply into the kiss, pressing her apex hard against Buffy’s thigh before rotating her hips as she feels the climax working through her.

Buffy grunts quietly, feeling the warm flood ease onto her thigh. Knowing she’s close to following the witch, Buffy nips gently on Tara’s tongue, before releasing it and shifting her hands to lift her upper body, pressing her lower body harder against Tara, rocking faster.

Tara whimpers at the beautiful sight of her lover flushed, sweaty and on the cusp of climaxing. Gently scraping her nails down her lover’s body, she pinches and twists her lover’s nipples gently, smiling as Buffy tilts her head back, crying out her name softly as she finally tips over the edge.

Panting heavily, Buffy continues to rock against Tara, slowing as she goes, until finally coming to a stop. Allowing Tara to pull her firmly down against her, Buffy buries her face into the witch’s sweaty neck, inhaling deeply of her scent.

Tara presses her lips against Buffy’s head, her hands gently stroking over the damp back as Buffy’s body flinches against her as it slowly calms down. Closing her eyes in contentment, she runs her hands down the slayer’s muscular butt cheeks, smiling at the feeling of her lover’s body. Knowing that the slayer had filled out quite a bit in the last couple weeks, but it was almost as if she put on pure muscle. There wasn’t an ounce of fat on the woman anywhere. Buffy had insisted on still going out most nights on patrol when she was pretty certain that the Slayer wasn’t going to make an appearance.

Buffy enjoys the loving touch as her body calms down, licking and suckling at the flesh in front of her for a few minutes, smiling at the soft giggles coming from Tara. Sighing after a little while, she gently shifts to lie beside Tara, running her fingers tenderly over her lover’s body, unconsciously trailing the scars. “We probably need to shower and get ready to leave. I already have all the weapons in the back of the truck.” 

Tara turns her head to look at the clock and groans softly. “Go ahead and shower, love. I’ll go throw a couple large sub sandwiches together for us to eat.”

“Already did.” Buffy murmurs quietly. “I was planning on us spending the majority of the day in bed before the phone call and made up about five of those sub sandwiches and put them in the refrigerator.”

Tara shifts her arm to run her hand through Buffy’s hair. The woman had surprised her when she’d allowed her sensitive side to show, realizing Buffy kept a lot of herself hidden away behind her ‘slayer persona’. Shifting to her side so she’s facing Buffy, Tara leans in and presses a soft kiss on swollen lips. Closing her eyes and pressing her forehead against Buffy’s, Tara smiles softly. “I love you.”

Buffy stops her fingers stroking at the whispered words. Swallowing hard as the soft words break down the last vestiges of the wall around her heart, Buffy pulls Tara’s body in close to hers and buries her face against the witch’s shoulder. “God help you, but I love you, too.” Buffy finally whispers a few minutes later, her fingers digging firmly into Tara’s waist.

Tara feels the tears coming to her eyes at the slayer’s admittance even as she holds her lover tightly. 

Buffy finally pulls away after roughly ten minutes. “Let’s shower and go kick some demon ass.”

“If we must.” Tara grins crookedly at Buffy even as she trails her fingers lovingly down the woman’s cheek. 

“We must.” Buffy turns her head and presses her lips firmly against Tara’s palm before rolling away and off the bed.

Tara watches as Buffy grabs a pair of cargo pants and a tank top, heading towards the shower before finally following her.

***

Buffy finishes the last of the sub as Tara pulls up in front of the Watcher’s apartment. Dani was all tucked up inside the house, since Tara didn’t know for sure that they would be back before dark, and the witch had grabbed her small backpack that she keeps herbs in for spells that she might need to cast. 

Tara chuckles as Buffy steps down from the truck and brushes her clothes off as she walks with her towards the door. “Other than when Giles and Jenny came to the house, have you even seen any of the others in the last couple weeks?”

“No.” Buffy grumbles quietly. “Wouldn’t mind keeping it that way, either.”

“Buffy.” Tara laughs at the defiant looking slayer. 

“I like having a life, without everybody and their brother knowing about it.” Buffy’s voice is serious. “Could you imagine your parents and sister knowing everything there is to know about your sex life? Hell probably more than you, yourself know? Trust me, not something I recommend.”

Tara tilts her head and thinks about it. “I never really thought about it…” Knowing that Buffy was sort of an ‘oddball’ slayer, where she hadn’t been found by the Council until after she became the slayer. By then it was too late and her family knew about her new ‘abilities’. So they had let them in on what it entailed and the group had more or less lived together. Shivering at the thought of the things that she does to Buffy being common knowledge to her family, she understands the slayer’s feelings a little more. “Sorry. That would be…”

“Yeah.” Buffy agrees, gently urging Tara towards the door as they had come to a stop. Keeping her hand possessively at Tara’s waist, she stays close as Jenny opens the door after Tara’s knock. 

“How are you two?” Jenny questions curiously, looking over the two women, blinking in surprise at the obviously healthier looking slayer. The glittering hazel eyes a dead giveaway to the fact that the woman was doing a lot better.

“We’re fine. Things are slowly getting to an even keel.” Tara explains, smiling at the gypsy woman. 

“That’s wonderful.” Jenny smiles slowly relaxing a little more at Tara’s admittance. “We’re just waiting for Oz and Larry to show up then we’re heading out.”

“What have you tried to do so far to get to the demons?” Buffy questions curiously, following Tara into the living room, both women leaning against the wall next to each other.

Giles sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Everything we can think of. The problem is, is that there are literally dozens of little split offs from the main cave. And I’m almost willing to bet there is more than one entrance into those warrens of caves. We can’t split off into too many different groups, without someone coming to irreparable harm, so we usually stick to two groups but going in the same direction.”

“Have you tried tagging any of the demons to see where they disappear to?” Tara questions Jenny, her brows furrowed.

“Yes. But something neutralizes the spell every time.” Jenny admits, her eyes worried.

“There’s a magic user with them.” Tara sighs and leans her head back against the wall as she thinks. “Have they tried to send any magic at you?”

“No which really has me slightly worried. We’ve only been able to take out a few of the lesser demons, but we’ve seen other demons before they’ve disappeared into the caves. Whoever it is that’s wielding the magic has only used it to negate our own magic.” Giles rubs the bridge of his nose. 

“And my locator spell shows a high concentration of demons in the caves.” Jenny grasps Giles’ shoulder in support, knowing how much it’s bothered him to not be able to do anything with that particular group. 

“Yet when we get there, we only get glimpses of them, and any magic done inside is negated.” Giles’ lip snarls up. His disgust and anger showing at their lack of being able to do anything.

Buffy looks curiously at Tara, knowing that from what the group had said, Tara was the strongest witch of all of them. “Will you be able to do anything against whoever this magic user is?”

“I don’t know.” Tara answers truthfully. “Depends on how strong he is, and what kind of magic he’s calling on.”

Buffy grunts quietly, not liking that answer. “And so far he hasn’t used magic against anyone. But for how much longer?”

The group looks at Buffy, no one knowing what to say to that question. 

Tara gently grasps Buffy’s hand, squeezing it gently. “We’ll go in, see what’s the what and if we have to get out of there to prepare for him, we will. That’s about all we can do right now.”

Buffy nods silently in agreement, her eyes trailing to the door as there’s a knock, watching Amy hop off the couch to answer it. As Larry and Oz come in, she glances back over the group. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

Everyone grabs up all available weapons to carry out to the Watcher’s vehicle, Oz’s van and Tara’s truck, spreading the weapons out amongst them. 

“Whoever wants to jump in the back of the truck, feel free to come with us.” Tara calls out softly as she climbs in the truck, smiling as Jason, Darian and Amy climb into the back bickering amongst themselves. Wondering once more about the threesome, as they were always together, Tara looks at them in the rearview mirror, smiling as Darian pinches Amy’s butt as she was getting ready to sit down, making her jump.

Buffy shifts to look over the back of the seat at the group of young people before turning back to her softly smiling lover. “How much does this magic user worry you?”

Tara sighs as she watches the group settle down in the back before she starts the truck and backs out of the spot. Shifting it to first gear, Tara follows the other two vehicles and shrugs. “He worries me. Anyone that can negate another magic user’s spells either knew exactly what kind of spell was used, or is extremely powerful.”

“How powerful are you?” Buffy narrows her gaze on the road, wondering what will be the best plan of attack, though with not having any room to fight, with it being in the caves and going up against unknowns, makes it hard.

Tara chuckles quietly. “I don’t really know, Buffy. On a scale of one to ten? Maybe a six?” 

“Jenny and Amy?” Buffy turns to gaze at Tara.

“Amy would probably be around a three. Jenny isn’t that strong, but she’s good at balancing and focusing, along with doing less draining spells. She’s somewhere between a one and two, I would think.” Tara explains quietly.

“But when I first came here, you two together worked to freeze the Master.” Buffy points out.

“Yes. We combined our powers, my strength and spell with her focusing abilities to stop him. I could have done it, but I would have frozen you and probably anyone within a couple yards of you also.” Tara explains grinning crookedly. 

“Huh. But you did the spell with the mini-stakes.” Buffy wonders what the difference is with the spells.

“That was a different type of spell entirely. I could actually influence the stakes with my will. Telling them where to go. With an actual spell I send at someone, it’s more generalized.” Tara tries to explain. “Jenny innately has a way to focus a spell and send it to a centralized point, which I’ve been trying to work on, but…” Tara shrugs, chuckling quietly. “That doesn’t seem to be part of my repertoire.”

Looking at her lover, Buffy smiles. “In other words, every witch is different and has different powers, along with strengths and weaknesses?”

“Pretty much. Just like normal people. Probably slayers, also. I’m assuming some are stronger than others, faster and that type of thing.” Tara grins crookedly at Buffy as she glances quickly at the slayer. 

“I would assume so. It would make sense.” Buffy relaxes back into the seat, closing her eyes as she silently contemplates the woman beside her.

Tara glances over at the softly smiling slayer, before turning back to concentrate on driving to the outskirts of Sunnydale and the caves, wondering what they’re going to encounter once they reach the caves.

***


	14. Chapter 12

Tara frowns heavily at the fact they insisted that she stay with Larry, Oz and Giles while Buffy, Jenny, Amy, Jason and Darian are in their own group. Understanding on a deep level why they are insisting on splitting up this way, but not liking the fact. 

Buffy glances over her shoulder at Tara, seeing the worry and low hint of anger in the blue eyes. Not liking being separated from the witch, Buffy sighs quietly knowing that Tara would be the best protection for the other group, while she’s the protection for this group. “Be careful.” Buffy finally tells her lover, seeing the blue eyes soften, the love obvious in the gaze. Quirking her lip briefly, Buffy turns on her heel and heads into the cave area they’re going to search.

Taking a deep breath, Tara follows Giles as Larry and Oz bring up the rear. 

***

“Ahhh.” Ethan smiles delightedly as the bright blue light shows on the map in the depths of the caves. “Finally what I’ve been waiting for.” Clapping his hands, he points at five demons in particular. “Make her follow you to the pre-arranged area. And make sure the rest of the group will have to follow at a distance.” He turns back to the map, chuckling wickedly. “I need your mystical blood, my dear. It’s time for the real you to step forward and be in charge.” 

Ethan laughs as he settles back in his chair, his eyes twinkling with merriment at what he has planned.

***

Giles growls lowly as he slams another stake home in the vampire while Tara has resorted to using the short sword and striking at any demon that gets within reach. Her magic neutralized whenever she tried to do a spell after the fifth one she did. 

“BASTARD!” Tara snarls, finally taking the demon’s head as Oz and Larry work together to take out the larger demon. Wiping the demon blood off her arms, she looks around, sighing in relief as their group, though a little worse for wear has made it alive out of this last battle. “Have you ever known all these different demons to work together before?”

“No.” Giles answers, as Larry limps over to join them, Oz letting the bigger man lean on him slightly. “I dare say that there is a bigger force controlling them. I doubt that a master vampire would be able to control all these different type demons.”

“So, whoever is wielding the magic has control of the demons and needs to be taken out.” Tara grumbles as they stride further into the caves to hit a dead end. “What the hell?” Tara lifts her flashlight and lets it wash over the walls and ceiling surrounding them as the others do the same thing. 

“Nothing. Bloody well nothing!” Giles picks up a rock and throws it against the wall in disgust. 

“The other route…” Tara’s eyes open wide in realization. “The main group of demons and the magic user must be where Buffy and their group headed. There’s nothing else in this area, we already checked it out completely.” Tara takes off at a jog, letting her flashlight play over the walls to the marking they made to let them find their way back easier, some of the branches of the cave having been quite a distance before they hit a dead end.

***

Buffy snarls as she jumps, spinning in the air and decapitating the tall demon with the knife in her hand, landing to drop down and knock the feet out from another demon as she keeps them from going after the rest of her group. Jenny and Amy’s magic being useless after the first two spells, and unfortunately none of the rest of them were ‘fighters’ on a more physical playing field. Silently praying that Tara’s okay, having a gut feeling that her magic is useless also.

Finally making her way over to her sword, that she’d had to leave buried in a demon’s head, she yanks it free as she gets a slight breather as the two demons still breathing back off and converse between themselves, in some strange language. “Is everyone more or less okay?” Buffy hoarsely questions, keeping her eyes on the demons as she moves back in front of the group, breathing heavily. Her eyes darting to the demons littered around them, double-checking to make sure they actually are dead.

“We need to get Amy out of here.” Jenny presses her hand against the wound on Amy’s side, trying to staunch the blood flow. 

Buffy turns to look quickly at the dark-haired woman. Ripping the bottom of her top off, she tosses it to Jenny. “Press that against the wound, hopefully that’ll staunch the blood flow.” Buffy pulls off the strap that holds the sword in the scabbard, she tosses it to Jenny also, hoping it’ll be long enough to wrap around Amy and keep the bandage in place. Rubbing the back of her hand over her jaw, Buffy growls softly at the slight sting and the blood on her hand. 

“Buffy…” Darian warns as he helps Jenny with Amy.

Jason shifts to stand in front of the three, his axe ready, knowing he isn’t by any means a great fighter, but he’ll go down protecting his friends.

“I see ‘em.” Buffy grumbles deeply as the two demons are being joined by more demons. “What the fuck do they have here? A damn unlimited supply of demons?”

“Close my dear.” Ethan finally steps up from the middle of the group of demons. “Now!” He waves a hand, grinning maniacally as the slayer stepped into the perfect spot, letting him activate the almost invisible, magically reinforced cage down around her.

Buffy snarls and launches herself at the man, grunting in pain as it dislocates her shoulder. 

“Go ahead and try, my dear. But you won’t get anywhere. That cage could hold a thousand charging rhinos.” Ethan smirks. “One measly little slayer will be nothing for it.”

Snatching a throwing knife from her boot, she starts to let it go when Ethan’s grin just gets bigger. Narrowing her gaze, she tries tossing it, instead of letting it fly with everything in her. Growling deeply as it disappears. Pacing back and forth, she takes a deep breath and slams her shoulder against the side of the cage to put her shoulder back in place before she drops to her knees and tries to dig her way out of the cage. 

“Once you hit two feet, you’ll find the same thing that surrounds you above ground.” Ethan conversationally lets Buffy know. “Don’t fight and I’ll let the rest of your group go. Your decision.”

Tara comes running up, panting heavily as she stares at the tall, skinny man with the English accent talking to her lover. Stepping closer to the cage as Buffy looks towards her, Tara whimpers and starts to reach out.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, witch.” Ethan smirks, his eyes now on Giles. “I put a nasty little surprise around the cage for anyone that touches it, or tries to come in contact with the slayer without my special mark.”

“Bloody bastard!” Giles snarls, starting to step around the cage and head towards Ethan, when the demons step menacingly towards him. “Ethan, what the bloody hell are you doing? This is a bit much even for you, isn’t it? I mean whole chaos theory in effect I understand, but this?”

“Ah, my dear Ripper. Times change, and so have I. I’m trying for something a little more… I guess I should say, bigger? On a grander scale maybe? Than our dear buddy Eyghon.” Ethan smirks, before narrowing his gaze and snarling. “Leave now, and I’ll let you live. If not, I’ll have them rip your hearts from your chests and eat them in front of you before your brain realizes you should be dead.” 

“We have to get Amy out of here. I’ve slowed the blood flow, but…” Jenny looks at Giles, her eyes showing her worry. 

“Get out of here. Go! You can’t do anything for me right now.” Buffy’s voice is rough, talking to the group, but her eyes stay on Tara, seeing the flame of anger burning brightly in her lover’s eyes. 

“I’m not leaving you.” Tara growls at Buffy, watching as her lover steps up to the bars staring at her intently. 

“You don’t have a choice. I can’t break out of here, it’s too strong. You don’t have any magical abilities to override whatever he’s done, so tell me what you’re going to do?” Buffy clenches her hands staring at her lover. 

“Stay with you.” Tara steps to the cage, shaking off Giles’ hand on her arm. Stopping when she’s just an inch away from Buffy. 

“Go, try and find a way around it. Don’t die by staying here, please.” Buffy whispers softly, hopefully so only Tara can hear, praying that the demons can’t hear her, and if they do that they can’t understand English. Seeing Tara’s eyes fill with tears, Buffy takes a deep shuddering breath. “I can’t see you dead, too, Tara.” Buffy shakes her head, swallowing hard. “Not you, too.”

Tara inhales deeply before taking a step back, roughly wiping the tears from one cheek. “We will be together again, Slayer. I’m not finished with you, yet.”

“I’m counting on it.” Buffy watches as the bedraggled group heads out. Giles and Jenny carry an unconscious Amy with Darian and Jason helping the limping Larry since they’re taller than Oz, her lover trailing after them slowly. As Tara reaches the bend in the cave and stops to turn and look at her again, Buffy smiles gently at her lover.

Tara stares at Buffy for a few minutes, letting her love for the slayer reach for Buffy. Slowly shifting her eyes to the smirking magic wielder, Tara snarls at him. “I don’t know how or when, but I’ll be back for you and my lover. Goddess help you when I do come back.” Tara warns.

Ethan grins at the knowledge of who the Slayer’s mate is. “And you’ll be the first to die, my dear. Ta ta.” He waves at the blonde. 

Buffy growls deeply as her head snaps around to look at him after Tara glances at her once more and finally hurries after the rest of the group. “I’ll rip you limb from limb if you touch one hair on her head or have something else do it!” 

“You, my dear, won’t be able to think straight by that time.” Ethan’s lips curl up into a knowing smile. “As a matter of fact, I’d be willing to lay odds that you’ll be the one hurting her.”

Buffy stills completely as she stares at the Englishman, her mind stalling as it tries to figure out what he’s talking about. 

Waving a hand, he shrinks the cage slightly and has it follow down through the cave to the specially reinforced room. Having learned from past dealings with demons, magic users and the like that it’s always best to double and triple up on whatever you’re doing. “Have a good night, dear. We’ll talk again later.” Ethan makes the cage expand to the size of the room, letting her have some room to maneuver in, chuckling.

“Bastard!” Buffy bangs against the cage again, her efforts wasted. Pacing back and forth, she stares out at where the asshole disappeared, silently swearing to herself that she will see the end of him one way or another. 

***

Tara grabs Giles’ arm after he helps settle Amy in the back of Oz’s van and Jenny climbs in with her. “Who the fuck is he?”

“Right now is really not the time…” Giles blinks in surprise as a hard slap crosses his face.

Snarling into Giles’ face, Tara let’s her anger show completely. “He has Buffy in there, with the WHOLE FUCKING PLACE MAGIC PROOFED! You know him, he called you ‘Ripper’ and you knew his name… or did the name ‘Ethan’ just appear in your fucking head?”

“We have to get Amy to the hospital.” Jenny tries to break the two up, though silently wondering how Rupert knows the man inside the caves.

“We’re not stopping you, go!” Tara slides the door closed with a loud slam, rocking the van. Turning her gaze back on Giles as she hears Jenny telling Oz to go ahead and drive them to the hospital, Tara advances on the retreating Watcher. “Now, tell me who and what he is, so I can figure out a way to get Buffy out of there. Because so help the Goddess, if I can’t I’m coming after you.” 

Giles swallows hard and pales at the absolutely livid witch that looks like she’d be more than happy to flay him alive at this moment in time. “He’s a Sorcerer and used to worship Chaos. I knew him in my misspent youth, and we worshiped Eyghon together until things went horribly wrong. I got out, and joined the Council, and Ethan continued, devoting himself to Chaos.” Giles hurriedly explains. 

“How powerful is he?” Tara’s voice is low as she considers what she just learned.

“Very, very powerful. He doesn’t just play in the black arts, he wallows in it.” Giles offers, thankful that Tara’s stopped advancing on him, though her eyes were still an eerie blue.

“What does he want with Buffy?” Tara questions, her brows furrowed as she turns back to the cave, knowing her powers are back just from the feel, now able to see the low current of magic that obviously tracked all magic users that came into the caves, silently cursing herself for not seeing it earlier when they went in, though not knowing what she would have done to counteract it. 

“Fuck if I know.” Giles leans back against the car, his shoulders slumped. “We have to get her out of there. Some way or another, we can’t leave her in there.”

Tara makes her way slowly to her truck, resting her arms on the side of the truck bed and her chin on her arms as she continues to stare towards the caves. “We’ll figure out something, love. Give us time and believe in me.” 

“Tara, we should probably leave here.” Giles cautiously approaches the witch.

Tara slowly shifts away from her truck bed and rubs her hands over her face, feeling extremely weary. “Let’s go to the hospital, see how Amy’s doing.”

Giles frowns at the tone of Tara’s voice, his eyes captured by the worry and pain showing in blue depths before she turns away from him to climb into the truck. Growling under his breath as he glances towards the caves once more, silently swearing that he’ll have Ethan’s head on a platter if anything happens to any of his charges.

***

Tara paces back and forth in the waiting room as they wait for the surgeon to come out and tell them how Amy is doing. Her mind partially on the woman in the ER, but more on her captured lover. Tara tries to think of what she can do to get Buffy out of the Sorcerer’s hands. 

Sighing quietly as Jenny hesitantly walks up to her, she looks into the older woman’s weary eyes. “What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know. Two spells were all Amy and I could do, then he shut us down. I don’t know if he now has a lock on our magic, or when we go in, it’ll give us a couple spells before shutting us down again.” Jenny admits quietly, running a dirty hand through her hair.

“There’s one way to find out.” Tara murmurs knowing that she can go back to the cave and try doing a spell to see if she can or not. 

“You’re not going there by yourself.” Jenny can tell by the flame in Tara’s eyes what she’s thinking. 

“Not right off the bat, no. I’m going to prepare. Our magic works outside the caves. If I do the spell outside and activate it once inside…” Tara tilts her head at that thought.

Jenny blinks in surprise. “That might work. But you’ll have to be careful which spells you use, you only have so much power to pull from before you’ll be drained.”

Tara nods her head in understanding. “I’ll have to do research. And everything he can tell us about that bastard will help.” Tara’s eyes flit over to Giles for a moment before turning back to Jenny. “We have to do this as quickly as possible. I won’t have Buffy being an experiment for that asshole, there’s no telling what he’s up to.”

“We’re probably not going to do anything tonight, but come by tomorrow morning, and we’ll start working on it.” Jenny glances up as the doctor comes in.

“Is Amy Madison’s family here?” He questions tiredly, looking at the group of people.

“We are her only family.” Jenny stands, walking up to the surgeon. “How is she?”

The rest of the group shift and move to stand with and behind Jenny, Giles settling his arm gently around her waist.

The doctor looks at the group, sighing heavily. “I’m sorry, but the damage and blood loss was too much…”

Darian and Jason unconsciously reach for each other as the two men fight their tears for their lost girlfriend.

Giles’ eyes narrow as he hugs Jenny to him as the woman breaks down and the tears come out in hard sobs. Thinking about what he’s going to do to Ethan the next time he’s within reach of the Sorcerer.

Oz and Larry stand in shock, not knowing what to say or do while Tara looks at the group of people that have taken a serious blow. Clenching her hands at the needless death, Tara whispers softly. “Thank you, doctor.”

He nods his head, hating to have to give bad news, unfortunately that seems to be a normal thing in this hospital. Turning he heads back to ER and to see if there might be someone he can actually help this time.

***


	15. Chapter 13

Tara sighs quietly as she lets herself into her home, reaching down to gently scratch Dani’s head. “She isn’t here, Dani. She’s been captured and I need to do some serious researching and be prepared for what possibly might end up being the end of me.” 

Dani growls softly, understanding what her human is saying, wanting her other human back home where she belongs. Silently following Tara through the house, Dani listens and makes her own plans.

***

“What are we going to do?” Jenny questions softly, her eyes shadowed as she stares at Rupert buying every weapon that he thinks might be of use to them. Making the trip to Los Angeles, they’d stopped in to talk with Angel, the vampire wanting to come back with them, but having his own problems with some demons causing havoc in the city. 

Giles sets the four crossbows along with boxes of bolts and even some shotguns and shells on the counter, his eyes darting around as he grabs knives and everything else he can think of. Ignoring the sales clerk’s eyes getting bigger and bigger as the pile on the counter grows. “We’re going to do whatever we have to do, my dear. It’s already been two days, and from what Tara told us, Buffy’s probably close to losing control. It has to be tomorrow, we can’t wait any longer.”

“I hope she’s prepared for whatever we might have to do.” Jenny crosses her arms over her chest, not knowing how Tara will react if Buffy has lost control to the Slayer. The likelihood of anyone being able to get close enough to the woman to knock her out in the confines of the cave without someone getting hurt almost impossible. 

“She probably knows better than anyone.” Giles comments softly, finally placing the last of what he thinks might be of help on the counter as the clerk continues to ring items up and the other two employees work on bagging everything. 

“What do you have planned for Ethan?” Jenny looks at her lover, watching as his face flushes with anger.

“I’ll bloody well rip his head from his body with my bare hands when I get hold of him.” Giles snarls in anger. 

Jenny nods her head in silent agreement, Rupert having explained in detail his exact relationship with the Sorcerer. Knowing her lover would never be able to let Ethan disappear again. Not with what he’s pulled this time. None of them aware of how far Ethan’s treachery actually has reached.

***

“Dani, stay here. You can’t go.” Tara tries to push the dog back away from the door as she tries to force her way out with her. As Dani looks up at her and growls deeply, Tara looks into the brown eyes, seeing determination and anger glaring back at her. “You know that this is going to be extremely dangerous, don’t you?” Tara whispers, kneeling down in front of her dog, gently rubbing her cheek. “There’s a damn good possibility a good portion of us, if not all of us, will end up dead. I’m not sure if my preparations will work or not, but it’s going to be our best hope of getting her out of there and taking out that asshole.”

Dani woofs softly and gently licks Tara’s chin, letting her human know that she’s going to be there with her all the way.

“So be it.” Tara presses a soft kiss to the dog’s nose, before grabbing her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder, having the different ingredients she needs for some of the more intricate spells before reaching down to grab the gym bag full of weapons. Allowing Dani ahead of her, she turns and locks the door, silently looking at the house, remembering the laughter, tears, and pain of the last couple weeks. Silently praying to the Goddess to give her the strength to get back her lover, and if not, for the Goddess to take her with Buffy.

***

Buffy snarls at the Sorcerer as he taunts her on the other side of the cage. 

“They’re not going to come back for you, you know?” Ethan smirks at the slayer, the woman being his captive for three days now. Surprised and impressed at her control though he can see the blue of the Slayer swirling with the hazel color within her eyes. Knowing it won’t be much longer before Buffy finally loses control to the Slayer. And ultimately, that’s what he’s been waiting for now, his plans having changed in the last year. 

Ethan tilts his head and crosses his arms over his chest. “I must say, you are a stubborn one, aren’t you? I mean, after your lover, Watcher and your whole family was murdered by the different demons, you almost gave up. There I was following you all that time, just waiting for you to die with what I had orchestrated to happen to your family, and damned if you didn’t pull it all together again and find someone else that wanted to fuck you.”

Buffy jerks at the Sorcerer’s words, understanding that he was the one that was to blame for her family, lover and Watcher being killed. “YOU FUCKING BASTARD! You’ll be the first thing I rip apart when I get out of here.” Buffy growls deeply, slamming hard against the cage, the Slayer within her fighting for control, wanting to get at this person and rip him to shreds.

“Oh, I somehow doubt that.” Ethan chuckles wickedly, having been notified from one of his demons that the group were gathering quite an arsenal and were planning on storming the caves. Now he just needs to get the Slayer to appear in all her glory so he can set his next plan into motion, having already taken the blood from the blonde, but wanting her to be the cause of her new friends and lover’s deaths. “You know, your mother screamed your name when I let the Dagnan demon ass rape her. Then your sister…” Ethan purses his lips and sighs quietly in remembrance. “The vampires enjoyed using every orifice in her body multiple times before they finally drained her and ripped her to shreds.”

Buffy screams at the top of her lungs, the anger burning uncontrollably within her at the Sorcerer’s words, unable to control the Slayer any longer.

“Oooh. Now that’s what I’ve been waiting for.” Ethan grins as dark, dark blue eyes glare at him and all he gets in response to his comments is a low, growling snarl. “How much of Buffy is left in there, hmm? Does she want to hear about how her father was castrated, or better yet what happened to the Watcher and Caitlin?” He laughs delightedly as the Slayer slams hard into the cage time and time again trying to get at him. “Not yet, my dear. Not yet. But soon, very, very soon.”

***

“Dani, stay close.” Tara orders the dog, no give in her tones, thankful when Dani stands beside her as the rest of the group finish gathering outside the cave entrance.

All the men grab the shotguns and extra ammunition, double-checking the items as Jenny pulls a short sword over her shoulder along with the spells she’d pre-prepared, like Tara. Though hers are geared more to protection spells to be activated at a second’s notice. Not having the power Tara does, planning on doing what she can to help the others. 

“Go in, guns and weapons blazing and try to save your guys’ magical powers, right?” Oz re-confirms with Tara and Jenny. 

“Yes.” Tara steps up to the cave entrance past the magical barriers that the Sorcerer had set in place, tossing a small bag of herbs further inside and whispering ‘ignite’, smiling as the bag bursts into flame quickly. “Good, that works.”

“I’ll lead.” Larry comments, Oz stepping up beside him as the two men keep the shotguns pointed forward as the rest of the group fall in line behind them. Giles and Darian bring up the rear, with Jenny and Jason walking in front of them with Tara and Dani behind Oz and Larry. 

“Remember, aim for their heads.” Giles comments softly, the simple act of blowing off most demons heads would effectively kill them. 

“Yep.” Oz’s eyes dart around as he used the light taped to the shotgun to pan over the cave as they advance quickly, but cautiously. 

Larry lifts the gun the rest of the way to his shoulder quickly and fires the shotgun a second behind Oz as they both see the demons quickly coming their way. 

“Down.” Tara orders Dani, as she kneels down on the ground beside the dog as Jason steps close to them, already aiming towards the demons, prepared to start firing when either Oz or Larry have to re-load. 

Jenny drops down behind Tara as Darian steps up beside Jason and Rupert faces backwards, protecting their flank from anything that might try to come up behind them. 

“Bastards weren’t expecting that.” Larry growls as he reloads his weapon after they took out the demons that were in front of them. “A little extra firepower is the way to go with some of these bastards.”

Oz grunts quietly in partial agreement even as he slams a stake through a vampire’s heart that only had half his head still attached.

“And sometimes a piece of wood is the way to go.” Larry grins at Oz as the redhead smirks at him.

As the men re-load their weapons and advance, Tara glances down at Dani as she starts to sniff more intently. “Stay close.” Tara warns the dog as she notices Dani’s body tensing and a low growl issuing from the large dog. 

Oz glances back at the dog, hearing the anger in the growl, the dog seeming to be looking deeper into the caves. “This is where she was taken, right?”

“Yes.” Tara practically snarls the word, her eyes narrowed as she reaches down to scratch Dani’s head as the dog stops to sniff, a quiet whine coming from her before pushing ahead. “Don’t go too fast, Dani.” Tara warns as the rest of the group follow the dog, trusting her instincts to find Buffy. Actually thankful that the dog wanted to come with them, since now she could save the locator spell to find Buffy, and use her powers for other spells.

“I would suggest you not come any further.” Ethan steps out of the darkness, a wall of demons in front of him for protection, surprised to see the shotguns being lifted and aimed at them. “Why Ripper, old boy! I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Bloody bastard! Where is she?” Giles shifts forward, leaving Jason and Darian to bring up the rear, watching their back. 

“Ah, ah, ah… Now, is that any way to talk to an old mate?” Ethan smirks and shakes his head. “I dare say you wouldn’t want to meet up with her right now. She’s a little… devolved.” 

“Bloody hell.” Giles growls his eyes darting towards Tara, knowing what Ethan is saying. They only have the one pistol that shoots tranquilizer darts, and unfortunately they only have two darts, having used the rest of them on Oz when he’d gotten loose the last full moon.

Tara’s jaw clenches, even as she holds onto Dani, the dog growling and snarling at the Sorcerer. “Wait, Dani.” Tara whispers softly. “We need you to find Buffy.” Preparing the protection barrier spell, Tara tilts her head. “Let’s do this.” 

Giles growls and lifts the shotgun the rest of the way to his shoulder and starts firing, pumping more shells into the chamber after he fires, until he runs out. Kneeling down he re-loads quickly as the rest of the group shift out and shoot at the advancing squad of vampires and demons. 

“You can’t win!” Ethan laughs delightedly as he places a protection spell on the demons, though he feels a thread of fear streaking through him as cold blue eyes stare at him. The pure hatred aimed at him, along with the swirling power in the blonde’s eyes making him worry. “Your magic doesn’t do any good in here. I’ve locked onto your signatures and negated any spells you do in here.” 

Tara nods her head. “So you did. But maybe there are other things that you didn’t consider.” 

The rest of the group waits, knowing that’s the sign for Tara and Jenny to start hitting the Sorcerer with everything in their magical arsenal. Waiting until the barrier goes down and for their shotguns to do any good. 

Jenny looks at Tara for her signal, as Tara pulls out a small bag of herbs and nods to her, Jenny does the same, the two women having prepared for the possibility of a protective spell being put up around the demons. 

Tara silently prays to the Goddess that this works, tossing the ingredients towards the right side of the demons while Jenny tosses hers to the left side, whispering softly to set in motion the spell, feeling the pull on her magic. Tara yells as she feels the barrier fall. “NOW!”

The men all shoot the demons that had closed the distance between them, a couple of the men laughing as the surprise and shock crosses the demons’ faces as the shotgun blasts all of a sudden start taking them out. 

Ethan snarls at his protection barrier being knocked down. Staring at the blonde witch, he grins wickedly. “You may be able to take out my demon squad. But there’s someone that you won’t allow to be shot.” 

Tara growls and unconsciously loosens her grip on Dani, having been fighting the dog to keep her from jumping into the melee as the demons fall, most of them dead, but a lot of them needing to be finished off, and still dangerous. “DANI!” Tara watches as the dog growls and literally jumps over the pile of demons, chasing hell bent after the Sorcerer. “Finish them off! I’ve got to find Buffy.” Tara goes to follow after the Sorcerer and Dani, being stopped by Giles’ hand on her arm.

“Here. I don’t know if they’ll be enough to knock her out.” Giles hands her the gun, his eyes serious as he hands her another real gun. “If they don’t…”

Tara stares down at the 9mm. Shaking her head, she hands it back to the Watcher. “No.” She says simply before taking off after her dog and the Sorcerer, tucking the tranquilizer gun in her waistband as she uncaringly literally uses the sea of demons to run across.

“God help her.” Giles whispers his eyes worried, knowing what an uncontrolled Slayer is capable of. Documented stories of what had happened in the past and how the Slayer had to be put down not something that is widely known. And not something that he leaves out to where the rest of the group can read.

“Trust her.” Jenny whispers as they work their way forward to finish off the demons still alive so they can follow the witch.

“She could be hurt… or worse.” Giles gruffly murmurs as he leans down to stake a vampire that was still alive.

“She knows, Rupert. She knows.” Jenny winces as Darian and Jason both hack and slice at the demons with the swords both men have, knowing they’re working through the anger of Amy being killed.

The group stop as one as a loud roar seems to come from somewhere in the depths of the caves, echoing to them. 

“God help them.” Giles shakes slightly, afraid of what might be happening. “Hurry up!” Giles orders gruffly as the group works together to make sure the demons are dead before hurrying after Tara and the Sorcerer.

***

The Slayer slams again and again at the cage, her sensitive ears picking up on the noise of battle and voices that seem familiar, one voice in particular calling to her. Growling deeply, she works her way more methodically around the cage, looking for a weak point. Jumping up time after time, pushing on the barrier on top of her, not able to find any give in the cage. Snapping her head around, she drops down low to the ground. Her eyes tracking the man she knows is responsible for her being in this cage. Launching herself at the cage, where the man was hurrying by, she roars her anger and pain loudly at being caged. Hearing an answering bark, The Slayer turns her gaze to the large animal chasing after the man, part of her recognizing the animal as a friend, fighting with the Slayer within her to not hurt the animal if she gets loose.

***

Ethan sends another temporary block behind him, feeling the closeness of the animal. Running low on magic, after using the majority of it for the protection spells and the drain he’d had to keep the witches from being able to do magic, not understanding how they were able to work around his spells. 

Hurrying into his room, he slams the door just before the dog makes it to the room. “Fucking animals.” Ethan growls, hurriedly sitting down behind the controls, panning the couple cameras he has in the depths of the caves closer to where he is now, he flips the switch for the escape hatch in the ceiling. “Now, where is the witch?” He snarls angrily, his eyes concentrating on the cameras. “You’re going to have a nasty little surprise, witch. There’s a protective spell around the Slayer, and there’s no way you’ll be able to get anything that’ll harm her, or knock her out past it!!” He snorts at the thought. “Of course, if you want to get up close and personal without doing her any harm, you’re more than welcome, after all she’ll be able rip you to shreds through her barrier.”

Ethan laughs, even as he moves one of the cameras to see the snarling dog outside his door. “Bitch.” He growls at the dog, surprised when the dog tilts her head and spins around to run back the way they’d came. Looking at the other cameras that he has around the slayer’s cage, he narrows his gaze and a slow, evil smile crosses his face. “Show time.” Flipping the switch and allowing the spell keeping the Slayer in the invisible cage loose, he sits back to watch the entertainment.

***


	16. Chapter 14

Tara winces as she hears the roar coming from up ahead, along with Dani’s bark. Breathing heavily, she doggedly continues into the depths of the caves, using the locator spell to find Buffy since she’d lost Dani probably a mile back in the warren of caves. Eyes caught by a blinking red light in the corner, Tara snarls up into the camera. “I’m going to get you one way or the other you sick bastard.”

The Slayer starts at one end of the cage and runs to ram her shoulder into the cage again, grunting as she continues off balance, slamming into the cave wall on the other side. Shaking her head she snarls as her eyes dart back to the cave, hearing something approaching, but knowing it isn’t the one she wants to rip apart, it’s the animal.

Dani cautiously approaches her human, knowing that this was the other part of her human that she hasn’t had a chance to get to know. Easing down onto her stomach, she inches forward cautiously, whimpering softly in her throat.

The Slayer tilts her head at the animal considering it for a few minutes, before dismissing it as a threat. Buffy inside breathes a sigh of relief being more aware than usual when the Slayer is in control. Not even thinking about the oddity of knowing what’s going on, Buffy whimpers silently inside the Slayer as she can almost sense Tara coming up on them. Praying that the Slayer doesn’t hurt Tara, Buffy silently waits, knowing there’s nothing she can do. Also knowing that if she hurts Tara, she’ll make damned sure that she and the Slayer take out the bastard that’s hurt them and then take herself out.

Tara runs into the room panting heavily, stopping and staring at the dark blue eyes staring at her. The Slayer’s body tense, ready to spring. Gently easing the stuff from her body, Tara makes sure all the weapons are gone from her, before holding her hands up, never breaking eye contact with her but still able to see Dani lying down on the ground, thankfully unhurt. “Dani, go back where I came from and keep the rest from coming in here.” Tara orders softly, thankful when Dani cautiously and slowly makes her way out of the section of caves they’re in. 

The Slayer tilts her head, taking in the woman. Her nose flaring, she inhales deeply of the woman’s scent. Recognizing her scent on her, she twitches slightly trying to understand what the other her is trying to say, the other part not usually saying anything to her but understanding the general gist of what she’d been trying to convey today. 

Tara lets out a quiet breath, thankful the Slayer didn’t attack her as soon as she’d arrived, she cautiously approaches her. When the Slayer narrows her eyes on her and her lip snarls up with a guttural growl, Tara slowly kneels on the ground. Hoping that acting submissive to The Slayer may get her closer to the woman. 

The Slayer’s growls turn softer as she watches the woman slowly lie before her on the ground, turning up and offering her neck in a submissive gesture. Pouncing and landing with her hands and knees on the outside of the woman, the Slayer snarls.

Tara swallows, trying not to feel fear as she feels the Slayer’s teeth surrounding her throat. Knowing that she could very easily rip her throat out killing her, if she so desired. Taking a chance, Tara hopes that the Slayer will remember her touch, voice and smell. “Buffy, I know you’re in there. Don’t fight with the Slayer, but try and help her understand that I’m both your mates. You said that you were pretty sure that the Slayer chose me. Use that to help convince her.” Tara closes her eyes as the teeth clench down more firmly on her neck as she talks. 

Growling low and deep in her throat the Slayer bites down on the flesh in her mouth. Feeling firm hands slowly trail up her arms and over her shoulders, the Slayer loosens her grip slightly, blinking in confusion as she feels a bolt of heat streak through her body at the touch. The other her silently whispering in her head that she knows this touch, this touch is her mate, smell her scent, know her touch, listen to her voice... 

***

Ethan watches the happenings on the screen, confused at first, then smirking as the Slayer pounces on the woman, ready to tear her throat out. “Oh, yes. That’s it my girl. Rip it out, kill her, tear her to shreds. It’ll probably end up driving your human half insane when she realizes what you’ve done. By then it’ll be too late. I’ll have used your blood to open the portal to another world where I can be the God I’m destined to be!” Ethan laughs, leaning forward to watch the happenings.

***

The rest of the group race down the cave following behind a long departed Tara to come to a stop as Dani is sitting in the middle of the opening, growling softly at them. 

“Fuck!” Oz growls back softly, watching as Dani’s lip snarls up, showing her canines fully. “She’s obviously under orders not to let anybody by.”

Giles paces back and forth. “There has to be an exit to the caves somewhere. That bloody fucking bastard wouldn’t only have one escape route. Jenny, Darian and Jason stay here. Oz, Larry you two come with me. We need to climb above and try and search for some other entrance. Oz, your greater sense of smell will come in handy in this case.”

Oz nods in agreement as the three men take off back the way they’d come without another word.

Jenny sighs quietly watching as Rupert disappears. Knowing he feels at fault for what’s happening, though there was no way he could have prevented it. It’s not like he is responsible for Ethan’s actions just because he knew him.

***

Tara breathes a little easier as she feels the easing of the Slayer’s teeth around her neck. Continuing to stroke over her body, Tara shifts the shirt up to stroke over skin, closing her eyes as the teeth move from her neck altogether, and the Slayer’s growling becomes lower, less threatening. “It’s me, Slayer. It’s your mate. I love you, not just the other part. I know you can understand me. There’s too much of Buffy and you intermingled for you not to understand what’s happening, given the chance. Know me, Slayer. I’m yours just as much as you’re mine.” Tara bites her bottom lip, hoping that the Slayer understands what she’s trying to say to her. 

The Slayer growls softly, rubbing her face over the woman’s neck, sniffing deeply. Dragging her tongue up the length of her neck, the Slayer rumbles deeply as hands caress over her stomach and back. Firm knowing hands calming her, feeling right. Not sensing any more fear coming from the woman, the Slayer grasps the shirt the woman’s wearing, ripping it away as she sniffs down the body. Coming into contact with more clothes in the way, the Slayer tears it away. Brushing her face over the flesh while hearing the hard, strong heartbeat pushing the blood through the human’s body, the Slayer’s eyes look up at her mate, understanding more. Growling in a rough, deep, unused voice. “Mate!” She drops her head down, biting and marking her mate’s breast, breaking the skin and lapping at the blood.

Tara involuntarily cries out at the pain of the bite, not having expected this to happen. But obviously the Slayer was claiming her. Her fingernails dig into the Slayer’s back unconsciously drawing blood even as the Slayer soothes and laps at the wound. As the Slayer rumbles softly after a few minutes and moves up her body after ripping her own shirt, pressing her breast against her lips, Tara closes her eyes and swallows before biting down roughly.

The Slayer grunts holding her mate’s head to her breast urging Tara to suckle at the bleeding breast for a few minutes before pulling away. 

Tara looks up into navy blue eyes as the Slayer half-snarls, half-smiles while dipping down and lapping up a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth before growling and tearing off in the opposite direction Dani had gone. Tara lays there stunned, not knowing what’s happening now, or going to happen in the future before rolling over and scrambling after the Slayer. “DANI! COME!!”

***

Buffy blinks in shock at what she’s seeing and feeling, the Slayer accepting Tara completely and marking her as hers. As the Slayer gives her more control, allowing her to come forward, Buffy groans quietly, as she slowly becomes aware that the Slayer isn’t giving up control to her, but allowing her to integrate fully with her. Too late to pull back, as the Slayer’s strength pulls her fully forward, Buffy prays silently to the Powers That Be. 

The Slayer grins wickedly as she feels her other half finally accept the gift she’s giving her. “Now, we kill.” The Slayer/Buffy growls as the two become one and literally bulldoze the door to where the Sorcerer is hiding.

***

Ethan shakes his head in disbelief as he watches the Slayer and the witch. “NOOOO!!!” He screams as the Slayer doesn’t kill her, but actually accepts her and marks her as hers. Not wasting any time he scrambles up the escape hatch that leads to the forest above, running at full speed to jump on the dirt bike. Starting it quickly, he takes off with dirt flying from his back tire as it slides before gripping.

“Got to make it to the site.” Ethan growls softly, hunching down over the bike, pointing it towards the prepared area, silently cursing his stupidity in wanting to wait and see the Slayer destroy her friends and lover. 

***

“What the bloody hell?” Giles pants as the three men run through the forest, hearing an engine kick over.

“Motorcycle.” Oz growls roughly, pushing his legs harder adjusting and pointing more to the left from where the sound came from.

Giles closes his eyes for a second, before pushing his body harder to follow Oz and Larry as the two young men seem to find a burst of energy somewhere deep inside themselves. “Come on old man, you need to catch this bastard!” He growls to himself as he continues after them.

***

Dani tilts her head before spinning around and taking off quickly towards her human.

Jenny, Jason and Darian look quickly at each other before sprinting after the dog.

***

Buffy growls as she looks at the empty room. Searching the room, she doesn’t see an escape route, but knows it’s here somewhere. Tilting her head, she sniffs deeply, smelling the Sorcerer’s scent. Looking up as the strongest, most recent scent seems to come from above. Turning her head she looks at Tara as she comes into the room. Seeing the obvious shock on her lover’s face, Buffy blinks filing it away to ask her about later. “Up there! But I don’t know how.”

Tara stares in stunned shock at her lover. Shaking her head at the sight of one navy blue eye and one hazel eye staring at her, she glances up to the roof of the cave. Looking back at the control panel, Tara finally growls in disgust. “I don’t know what the hell he pushed to activate it, but obviously there’s something here.”

“Start pushing shit.” Buffy grabs the chair and stands on it, while pressing up on the slight imperfection. 

Tara takes a deep breath, and prays silently for the Goddess to guide her, cause for all she knows the asshole booby trapped the whole place to cave in with the wrong button. Starting to press buttons, she finally hits the right one on the third try.

“THAT’S IT!” Buffy growls deeply, jumping out of the way as a metal ladder extends down as the ceiling slides away. “Gotta get him.” Buffy glances towards Tara even as she’s grabbing the ladder and clambering up it quickly. 

Tara’s eyes follow her lover before glancing back as she hears a loud bark. “Buffy, wait!! Take Dani with you!!” 

Buffy growls, dropping back down into the hole as Dani comes thundering into the room. Not knowing how to carry Dani out while still being able to climb up the ladder, the problem is solved as Tara whispers a soft incantation behind her, lifting them both up and through the hole. 

“Be careful. I’ll be right behind you.” Tara calls out as Buffy and Dani disappear from her sight, thankful that with the Sorcerer’s leaving the magical block left too.

“Love you.” Buffy calls back, watching as Dani already takes off running. Trusting the dog’s instincts, Buffy keeps pace with her.

Tara waits, knowing the rest of the group that Dani had probably been keeping from interrupting them would be coming soon. “Please help her.” Tara whispers softly in prayer, wanting this Sorcerer to be taken out before he causes more problems, knowing that he wanted Buffy for a reason.

***

Giles, Oz and Larry collapse on their knees as Tara, Jenny, Jason and Darian climb out of the hole. 

“He got away on a motorcycle.” Giles pants, looking up at the group, making sure they aren’t harmed, blinking his eyes in surprise at the sight of Tara’s shirt hanging from her literally in tatters and the woman’s scarred body on display with a very obvious bite mark on her breast. Blushing darkly, he looks everywhere but at the woman. 

“Find.” Tara says simply, tossing one of the packets of herbs in the air, thankful Jenny had the forethought to pick up the items she’d dropped. “Jenny, stay with those three until they’ve recuperated enough to follow. Then use this to find us.” Tara places another packet in her hand, softly whispering a spell, keying it to her essence. Looking up into the angry eyes of Darian and Jason, she nods. “Let’s get him.” 

The three take off after the soft glowing light to find the Sorcerer.

Giles looks at Jenny. “What happened?”

“I don’t know.” Jenny admits, shaking her head as she watches the three men stand and start to walk after the other three. “You should rest.”

“We have to keep moving, saving the spell for when we can’t follow the trail anymore.” Giles runs a shaky hand through his hair. 

“Do you have any idea what he was trying to do?” Jenny questions softly as they allow Oz and Larry to get a little further ahead of them.

“Not the foggiest.” Giles admits worriedly. “I’m just thankful that Buffy still has control over the Slayer. I thought…” Giles shakes his head at what he’d thought when he’d heard the roar.

“I’m not so sure she does. The bite on Tara’s breast… I don’t think Buffy would have done that and it was obviously fresh.” Jenny remembers the trickle of blood coming from the wound.

“Dear Lord. If the Slayer is in control… How the hell did she keep from attacking everyone?” Giles shakes his head at the thought, not understanding. Every time in the past that the Slayer had gotten complete control they had ripped through everyone and everything in their path if they weren’t taken down quickly. That’s why it was of paramount importance to keep the Slayer controlled. 

“Worry about that later, we need to find Ethan now.” Jenny wraps her arm around her lover’s waist as they pick up their stride hurrying after Oz and Larry who had worked quite a ways ahead of them.

***

“Hold up.” Buffy orders Dani, kneeling beside the dog, patting her head gently as she looks into the clearing. “I’m trusting you to understand what I’m saying completely. I want you to go around to the other side of the clearing, quietly and without being detected. When you see me coming in, you come in from the other side and we’ll try to take him down between the two of us.”

Dani noses Buffy in the chest before taking off in the woods, heading to the other side of the clearing.

Buffy’s eyes follow the dog until she disappears in the undergrowth, barely hearing the quiet animal. Silently waiting, she keeps her eyes on the Sorcerer who is situating items in the clearing from a hidden box. Licking her lips, Buffy shakes her head at the slight tang of copper still in her mouth, knowing that the blood from the witch was working through her system and given time and enough transfers there’s no telling what it will do. Right now, she can sense that her mate is working her way quickly and steadily towards her. Smiling at the thought of the stubborn woman, she whispers softly agreeing with herself from a previous thought that had come from the Slayer before they became one. “Yeah, she’s perfect for a mate.” 

Focusing back in on the Sorcerer, Buffy hopes that Dani’s prepared. As he turns his back to her, Buffy darts out as quietly and quickly as she can, smirking as she tackles him to the ground with Dani coming bounding in and literally grasps his throat in her massive jaws.

“I wouldn’t say a word, if I were you. She’s very possessive, and doesn’t like her humans fucked with.” Buffy growls in his ear as he stops struggling and whimpers as Dani clenches down a little firmer on the flesh in her mouth. Buffy reaches over and grabs one of the bags and uses her knee to keep his hands from moving as she rips the cloth bag into sections before quickly tying his hands tightly before doing the same to his feet. Looking back up, she smirks at the absolute fear showing in his eyes. “Why didn’t you put up a protection barrier around yourself this time, you idiot? Weren’t expecting me, or are you running low on juice?”

Dani shakes her head slightly as the human tries to say something.

Buffy tilts her head and tries not to laugh outright as he tries to answer her only to be shut up by Dani. “What? Did you try to say something?”

As his eyes look pleadingly at the dog, Buffy pats Dani gently on the head. “Yeah, she’s a good girl, isn’t she? I bet you if I told her to rip your throat out, she’d do it in a heartbeat. Wanna try it?” Buffy questions curiously, quirking her eyebrow up even as she feels and hears her lover running towards her.

Tara groans as she hears Buffy’s conversation with the Sorcerer. Sliding to the ground beside her lover, Tara falls over onto her back panting heavily. “Got it… control?”

“Yep. Actually Dani does.” Buffy chuckles as Dani growls and shifts to where she’s got one of her huge paws planted in the middle of his chest. Remembering the fight, Buffy looks at Tara. “How is everyone?”

Tara looks sadly at her lover and slowly her eyes fill with tears. “Amy didn’t make it.” She admits hoarsely.

Buffy snarls as she reaches down and with a flick of her wrist breaks the Sorcerer’s arm. “You know, I was thinking about discussing this in a calm manner, but that just flew out the window.” Turning her gaze back to Tara, not seeing any hint of recrimination in her blue eyes, she relaxes slightly. “Can you do something to him, so he can’t do any hocus pocus?”

“I honestly don’t think he has much power left.” Tara admits as she sits up, pulling out some herbs she’d made up to go along with a temporary binding spell. 

Buffy listens curiously as her lover places the spell on the Sorcerer, then tells Dani to release him. Smirking as Dani growls once deeply then backs off to sit staring at the Sorcerer. Buffy finally turns to Darian and Jason who both look like they want to rip the guy to shreds. “You’ll get your chance. I promise you.” Buffy lets them know, feeling sadness that one of their own had fallen even as the two men nod in understanding and back off. 

“What did you want with my slayer?” Tara snarls as she slaps him hard across the face. 

Now that the dog doesn’t have him by the throat, Ethan swallows convulsively a couple times before staring at the witch. “Like I’ll bloody well tell you, you stupid bint!” Screaming like a girl as with his last word excruciating pain works its way up from one of his testicles through his whole body. 

“Damn fragile little things, ain’t they?” Buffy conversationally questions. “Popped like an annoying blister.” 

Tara winces slightly as she realizes what her lover did, not even daring to glance at the two men to see what their reaction was. 

Buffy looks up apologetically at Jason and Darian, surprised when they just stare at the man, having expected them to be wincing in commiseration.

“You better start talking before she decides to go after the other one. Then the Goddess only knows what she’ll do next. She can be a real bitch when you get on her bad side.” Tara watches as Ethan squirms, the pain obvious in his eyes as he sweats uncontrollably. As he turns a sickly green, she rolls away and up onto her feet. “Be careful, I think he’s about to get sick.”

“Back up some, Dani.” Buffy orders as she stands up and hops back as he finally spews. “Oooh. Disgusting.” Buffy looks at the mess on the ground as he continues to throw up, her nose snarling in disgust. 

“If he doesn’t answer crush the other one.” Jason’s nose curls in disgust, though his eyes are cold and angry. “If that doesn’t work, I’ll shove this shotgun so far up his ass that it’ll come out his fucking mouth!”

“Then pull the trigger.” Darian adds, not feeling one iota of guilt for what he’d like to do to the Sorcerer.

Buffy realizes her lover is standing there with her shredded shirt hanging uselessly. Looking up guiltily as she remembers what she did, she cautiously pushes aside the material, wincing at the sore looking wound. When Tara’s hand gently grasps hers and presses it to her breast, Buffy looks up and sees the soft smile and the look of forgiveness in her mate’s eyes. 

“I’m fine. At least this time the scar will be because of something I’m happy about.” Tara whispers softly.

Dani calmly lies there, looking from one person to another, while keeping an eye on the man lying on the ground. Wishing they would just hurry up so she can go home and spend time with her humans.

Buffy nods, letting her thumb brush over one of the red scars on her lover’s chest. “It sounds like the rest of the group is here and our Sorcerer is passed out from the pain.” Buffy sighs, slightly irritated. 

Giles stares down at Ethan and looks up at the rest of the group. “Is he alive?”

“Yeah, but not for long.” Darian prods him hard in the side with the barrel of his shotgun. 

“What did he actually do to you?” Giles questions curiously staring at Buffy.

Buffy shrugs her shoulders. “I vaguely remember him taking some of my blood, but nothing else except trying to piss me off. And succeeding.” Buffy’s eyes turn hard as she stares down at the Sorcerer. “He’s responsible for my family, lover and Watcher being killed.” Going on to explain more of what the Sorcerer had done.

“Dear, Lord.” Giles rubs his eyes as he takes that information in. “Your blood? What the hell did he want with it?”

Tara had been sorting through the items the Sorcerer had while they talked, tilting her head as she comes across the spell. Reading it carefully, making sure she’s translating it properly, she pales. “It seems like this was the last ingredient he needed to open a portal to another world.” Tara hands the spell to Giles. 

“What the bloody hell?” Giles reads over the spell, shaking his head in disbelief. “It might have actually worked.” Giles rereads the spell again. Tucking it away in his pocket, he leans down, grasping Ethan by his shirt and yanking him away from where he threw up to smack him hard across the face a couple times. “Wake up you bloody ponce!!” Giles snarls before smacking him again.

Oz hesitantly takes off his shirt, looking at Larry and nodding towards Tara, the bigger man taking his over-shirt off and offering it to the witch while Oz offers his to the slayer. 

Tara accepts the shirt, surprised, before smiling at the ex-jock. “Thank you.” 

Larry grins and shakes his head. “Least I could do.”

Buffy looks in surprise at the wolf as he offers his t-shirt to her. Slightly stunned, she accepts the shirt before hugging him gently. “Thank you.”

Oz shrugs and blushes. “Thought you’d like to be covered.” He whispers, turning his back to the two women.

Jenny has to smile at the two young men’s gallantry, while Buffy and Tara finish tearing off their tattered clothes while pulling on the other shirts. Chuckling as Tara’s almost dwarfed by Larry’s shirt. Looking back at Rupert, she shakes her head. “I think it’s going to be a while before he comes around.”

“I’m starting to believe you’re right.” Giles grunts, smacking him again, getting a perverse sense of pleasure as Ethan’s lip splits open and starts to bleed, but the man obviously stays unconscious. “What was done to him?”

Tara’s eyes twinkle and she rubs a hand down her face as she turns away, not looking at the Watcher. 

“He had a couple little accidents.” Jason offers, looking at Darian who nods his head in agreement. 

“Yeah, he had a couple accidents. Was unavoidable.” Darian smirks and kicks the Sorcerer hard in the ribs. “Dumb, clumsy-assed prick that he is.”

Giles groans, his shoulders slumping. “Please?” He finally questions.

Buffy shrugs her shoulders and points to Ethan’s arm. “I broke his arm like a dried twig then crushed his left testicle, making it pop like a balloon.”

Giles unconsciously squeezes his legs together at the thought. “What the bloody hell are we going to do with him?”

“Kill him slowly.” Darian looks seriously at the Watcher. “For all the pain, heartache and deaths he’s caused, he doesn’t deserve to live.”

“No, he doesn’t.” Tara agrees, wrapping her arm around Buffy’s waist. 

Buffy looks at her lover in surprise. “I thought you would have been the one arguing to let him live?”

“No.” Tara shakes her head, looking down at the sorcerer. “He’s evil through and through. He caused everyone you loved to be killed, Amy and Goddess only knows how many other humans in his pursuit of wanting to go to another world. I know I can’t strike the killing blow myself, unless he was in the act of hurting someone I loved but I’ll be damned if I condemn anyone for taking him out. Given time, he’ll just try and do it again.”

“I dare say you’re right.” Giles sighs heavily looking down at Ethan, before looking up at Jenny. “What do you think?”

Jenny had been sifting through some of the ingredients the Sorcerer had gathered, some serious Black Magic having been used in collecting a lot of the items. “He needs to be neutralized.” Jenny finally looks up, making eye contact with her lover. 

“Now the question is… Who wants the honors?” Giles looks at the group, knowing Buffy probably has the biggest claim on the Sorcerer, with Jason and Darian coming in second.

Buffy slowly shakes her head, the anger she’d been feeling towards the Sorcerer having had time to cool down. “I can’t. Not in cold blood. In the heat of the moment, I wouldn’t think twice. But now…”

Tara steps behind Buffy, wrapping her arms around her lover knowing that the way she’s starting to lightly shake that it won’t be much longer before she breaks down. The shock of everything that’s happened and what she’d learned about her family finally making it to her conscious mind from where she’d shoved it back. 

Jason nods to Darian and the two men step away from the rest of the group to whisper amongst themselves.

“Tara? Can you help me destroy these items? I don’t want to take a chance of them falling into the wrong hands, and I don’t know about anybody else, but the trek back to the vehicles is going to be long enough without lugging extra stuff with us.” Jenny smiles at the sight of Tara holding Buffy firmly in her arms with her face buried in the slayer’s hair. 

“Yeah.” Tara mumbles, pressing her lips against Buffy’s head. “We’re going home right after this.” Tara chuckles as Dani woofs softly and moves over to stand beside Buffy. “She was a little pissed at the fact that you weren’t home.” 

Buffy chuckles and kneels beside the dog, wrapping her arms around her chest and hugging her. “Yeah, I missed you, too.” 

***


	17. Chapter 15

It’s a quiet group that heads back towards their vehicles. Jason and Darian slowly catching up after insisting that the rest of the group head back after Tara and Jenny took care of the supplies the Sorcerer had. None of the group even flinched when the shotguns had gone off a little while later.

“If you guys would like to come by the apartment, we could order something in.” Jenny offers, looking at the group.

Buffy shakes her head, though she is extremely hungry, being fed not on the Sorcerer’s list of things to do the past three days. 

Tara gently rubs a hand over her mate’s growling stomach. “I think we just want to head home, but thanks.”

“I kind of figured.” Jenny smiles sadly at the women, her eyes glancing over the rest of the group.

“We’re going to head home.” Jason mumbles shaking his head. Darian and he having already discussed that they were going to pack up everything they could fit in their car and head out at first light. Amy being buried the day before, they had no reason to stay. Having had enough of living on the Hellmouth, and now with what happened they just wanted to get away for a fresh start. 

Larry looks at Oz and shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t much mind one way or the other. If you want to head to the house, you can drop me by my place.”

“I think I would just prefer to crash.” Oz admits, looking at Jenny apologetically. 

“That’s fine. I think we’ve all earned a couple days off. Plan on meeting at the apartment on Saturday?” Jenny offers after figuring out it was Wednesday, smiling softly before sighing as she hears a chorus of agreement from the rest of the group as they finally make it back to their vehicles. “Be careful.”

Giles glances again at Buffy, having not said anything about her eyes, though the prophecy about the Slayer that merges with her host floats around in his brain. Not wanting to bring it up after everything that’s happened he shelves those thoughts to be brought out at a more opportune time. “Take care.” Slipping into the car, he whispers softly to Jenny. “She is the one. The Last Slayer.” Giles smiles in delight as Jenny grins at him.

“You, too.” Tara smiles thankfully at the Watcher, knowing he’s just aching to say something to Buffy, but deciding not to. Flipping down the tailgate for Dani to jump up into the back of the truck, Tara closes it back as Buffy gets in the cab. Climbing into the truck, Tara looks down in surprise as Buffy stretches out and rests her head on her thigh as she starts the vehicle, gently running her fingers through the dirty blonde hair, Tara smiles gently at her lover. “You didn’t sleep, did you?”

“No.” Buffy rubs her cheek against Tara’s thigh. “Didn’t sleep, didn’t eat, didn’t shower, and had to piss and shit on the goddamn floor like an animal.” Hearing a soft growl coming from the back of the truck, Buffy chuckles softly. “Sorry, Dani.”

“Well, I was able to shower and use the bathroom properly, but my sleeping and eating was sorely lacking while you were gone.” Tara admits, finally putting the vehicle into drive and pulling out behind the rest of the group, driving into town before they slowly split off to go to their respective homes. “If you want, I’ll order four or five pizzas while you shower.”

“Gods, yes.” Buffy groans at the thought, pressing her lips firmly against Tara’s thigh. Running her hand over her lover’s knee as she feels the muscles flex under her chin as Tara moves her foot from the gas pedal to the brake and back again, she sighs in thanks that she is able to be with her mate again. 

Tara gently squeezes Buffy’s shoulder, unwilling to stop touching her lover now that she can. “I was so worried that he was going to hurt you.” Tara finally admits as she turns the corner onto their road. “If he had, everything that was done to him, would pale in comparison to what I planned on doing to him.”

“Do I even want to know?” Buffy groans as she finally shifts up as Tara parks the truck. 

“Probably not.” Tara shakes her head at some of the thoughts that had crossed her mind. Everything from torturing him with little stabs of a short pointed object to flaying him alive and eviscerating him had crossed her mind. And those were the nicer thoughts she’d had. 

Buffy climbs out of the truck and just stares at the pale yellow house, reaching down to scratch Dani’s head as the dog jumps out of the truck and trots up to her to press against her side. “We’re home, Dani.”

“Yes, we are.” Tara wraps her arm around Buffy’s waist, urging the woman towards the house. Quickly unlocking the door, she nods her head to the bathroom. “Go on. I’ll let you know when the food gets here, so take your time.”

“Thank you.” Buffy mumbles softly, wanting to kiss Tara, but knowing that she probably had some seriously rank breath to go along with the extremely rank body. 

Tara’s eyes follow Buffy before looking at Dani who pants up at her. “You get the largest beef basted rawhide bone I have.” Tara chuckles as Dani woofs and trots towards the kitchen. Following the dog, she opens the pantry and hands Dani the bone. Opening the door to the basement, Tara chuckles as Dani trots down the stairs, knowing the dog will probably be asleep before she can get one knot off. 

Picking up the phone, she places an order for five different pizzas along with some hot wings, remembering seeing the bones in the trash from the last time the slayer had ordered pizza. As the man tells her it’ll be close to an hour for delivery, Tara thanks him and hangs up. Grabbing the gallon of orange juice out of the refrigerator, Tara fills a large glass with it before hurrying to the bathroom. 

Buffy groans quietly as the hot water beats down on her body, just letting it loosen her stiff and sore muscles, wincing slightly at the sting as it hits her breast. Looking down at the healing bite, Buffy chuckles quietly as it occurs to her that Tara had bitten even harder into her, than she had the witch. Though she had the whole slayer healing thing going on, and would be healed in another hour or two, while Tara would probably be sore for a week. Sensing Tara enter the bathroom, Buffy pulls back the shower curtain part way to look at the witch. 

“Here.” Tara offers the glass to Buffy, watching as her lover downs it without a second’s hesitation. “Milk, juice or water next?”

Buffy licks her lips free of the orange juice. 

“More juice.” Tara chuckles and sets the glass down on the counter by the sink while striding out to grab the half gallon of juice that’s left, knowing Buffy will probably be able to finish it off in no time. While she’s in the refrigerator, she grabs one of the gallon jugs of water she keeps in there for when she’s taming the Slayer. Carrying both jugs back to the bathroom, she sets down the water and quickly refills the glass with juice. 

Buffy downs the glass after Tara hands it to her, smiling in appreciation at the witch. “Thanks.”

“No thanks are necessary, Buffy.” Tara finishes off the gallon of juice, handing it to Buffy, looking intently into her lover’s eyes until Buffy looks questioningly at her. “Did you look in the mirror before heading for the shower, or just go straight to the shower?”

“Shower.” Buffy hands the empty glass back to Tara before rubbing a hand over her gritty eyes. “What is it?”

Tara tilts her head as she looks more seriously at her lover. “You’re actually one with the Slayer now, aren’t you?”

Buffy looks down at the floor for a few minutes before slowly nodding her head. “I don’t know how or why, but when you accepted the Slayer she acted like she was letting me come back into control but…” Buffy shrugs and looks up at Tara. “She didn’t give me control, she combined our essences instead.”

Tara gently caresses her fingers under Buffy’s blue eye. “You have two different colored eyes now.” 

Buffy blinks in confusion, before her brows draw together. 

“When the Slayer in you came forward, your eyes changed to a deep blue. You probably aren’t aware of that fact, since you probably never looked in a mirror while you were fighting her, or you would have seen your hazel eyes swirling with the blue.” Tara presses a soft kiss to Buffy’s forehead. “Shower. Then you can eat and crash.”

Buffy nods her head, not arguing as Tara slides the shower curtain back in place. Finally grabbing the washcloth she soaps it up with the apple body wash Tara bought for her, after learning she liked the smell. Smiling softly at the thoughtful woman, Buffy scrubs her body thoroughly once before going over it again a second time. Letting the hot water rinse the suds from her body, she reaches for the apple shampoo and works it through her hair, sighing quietly as it hardly suds at all, knowing it was dirty, but not realizing how dirty. “Don’t want to crash.” Buffy murmurs with Tara’s last words running through her mind taking a while to make sense. “Want to make love to you, then crash.” Not knowing if either one of them will have the strength after eating, or not, but definitely planning on some serious together time in the days to come.

***

Tara shifts the chair so she’ll be sitting close to Buffy as she places the pizzas on the table, not bothering with plates. Grabbing a roll of paper towels, she sets the container of hot wings in front of her lover’s chair before hurrying to the bathroom. “Food’s here.”

“’Kay.” Buffy looks up from where she’s drying her body. 

“I’m going to take a quick shower.” Tara chuckles as Buffy was looking at her curiously while she was stripping her clothes off. 

“Damn. I should have stayed in.” Buffy grumbles quietly as Tara runs a finger gently over her back as she turns the water on before stepping in the shower. 

“I ordered some wings for you also. I set out a couple two liters in case you want soda instead of water.” Tara groans at the hot water hitting her body, turning her back to the water after the sting on her breast was a little too much for her to deal with. “Go ahead and start eating. I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

Buffy looks down at her stomach as it rumbles at the mention of food. “Traitor.” She growls at it before tossing her wet towel in the hamper. Grabbing a dry towel, she works on drying her hair as she barely turns on the water to wet her toothbrush and placing some toothpaste on the bristles, finally looking in the mirror, stopping with the toothbrush halfway to her mouth at the odd sight of one navy blue eye and one hazel eye looking back at her. Leaning into the mirror, looking at the odd colored eye, Buffy rolls both of them before leaning back to brush her teeth. ‘Like being the slayer ain’t weird enough, now I’ve got two different colored eyes.’ Quickly finishing brushing her teeth, Buffy rinses her toothbrush before grabbing the hairbrush and running it through her hair to try and pull out the worst of the knots, leaving the towel for her hair around her neck. Setting the brush back in the drawer, her eyes turn to the shower once more, smiling as she hears Tara humming some nameless tune under her breath as she showers. 

Not able to resist, she pulls back the shower curtain, reaches in with her hand and pulls Tara partway out for a long, breath-stealing kiss.

Tara blinks, pressing her hand against the shower wall as Buffy disappears as quickly as she had appeared. Shaking her head to try and get her mind to work again, Tara takes a deep breath. “Damn.” Shakily reaching for the water, Tara turns the hot water off, whimpering quietly as the cold water hits her overheated body. “Three days is too long.” Tara murmurs, knowing if it’s too long for her, Buffy is probably needing some serious release.

***

Buffy licks her lips savoring the flavor of the witch as she settles at the table. “Don’t care how tired we are, I’m definitely going to enjoy her before we take a nap.”

Smiling at the sight of the food stacked on the small table, Buffy flips open the container holding the wings with one hand while grabbing a two liter of Coke with the other. Ignoring the glass, she opens the cold two liter and takes a swig from it before setting it down and grabbing the wings, moaning quietly as she realizes Tara had taken the time out to sprinkle some additional crushed red pepper and hot sauce on the items, kicking them up from the lacking normal hotness from the fast food chain. 

Halfway through the four dozen wings, Buffy glances at Tara as the witch settles in beside her.

Tara chuckles seeing the hot sauce at the corners of the slayer’s mouth. Leaning in, she licks the sauce from one side, laughing softly before leaning back and opening one of the pizzas, pulling a piece out.

Buffy slides her tongue around her lips, gathering up the leftover sauce before watching Tara intently while finishing off the wings. Closing the box with nothing but bones left in it, she leans over to toss it on the counter before reaching into the pizza box.

Tara eats a couple slices of pizza as Buffy pretty much demolishes the rest of them in record time, along with two of the sodas. “Do you want something else?”

“Yes.” Buffy answers simply as she gathers the pizza boxes, crushing them together and folding them to fit in the trash can while Tara gathers the empty two liters and the paper towels, placing them in the trash. Washing her hands thoroughly at the sink, Buffy shifts to allow Tara beside her as the witch washes her hands also. 

Tara looks curiously at the slayer as she doesn’t expound on her answer. As she dries her hands, with the towel Buffy hands her, she squeaks as Buffy picks her up and strides through the house. “Ummm…”

“Shhhh.” Buffy shakes her head as she gently settles Tara in the middle of the bed, untucking the towel around the woman as Tara shifts, and tossing it behind her. Pulling the towel wrapped around her own body off, smirking slightly in remembrance of the witch insisting on her covering herself because it was distracting.

Tara swallows at the gleam in Buffy’s eyes, never having seen that particular predatory look pointed at her before. Starting to open her mouth, she slowly closes it as Buffy’s fingers gently trail over her lips.

“I want you. I want to taste you, touch you and make love to you. Then we can sleep, take Dani to the beach tomorrow and play with her before spending all tomorrow night making love.” Buffy brushes her lips softly over Tara’s after she finishes telling Tara what she wants.

“I want you, too.” Tara whimpers arching her neck as Buffy kisses her way slowly downwards. 

Buffy growls quietly, before shifting Tara, making her angled more corner to corner, with her lower legs over the edge of the bed. Nipping gently across her lover’s stomach, she works her way upward to kiss Tara more hungrily and firmly than she has before. “I love you, Tara. And…” Buffy tilts her head down until her forehead rests against Tara’s, closing her eyes in thought.

“And? You can tell me, ask me anything, Buffy.” Tara whispers, kneading Buffy’s back while trying to get control of her breathing.

“Normally when it’s me, you’re tender, soft, gentle and loving. And God, I love it. But…” Buffy trails off, shifting slightly uncomfortable with what she’s going to say, shaking her head internally at the thought of the things Tara has done while she’s the Slayer and that they talked about doing during those times, but having problems saying it now.

Tara frowns as she notices the worried and lightly blushing slayer, who’s not looking at her. Almost as if she’s embarrassed for what she needs to say. Trying to think through what Buffy’s saying, she has an inkling of understanding that with the Slayer and Buffy being integrated now, what Buffy is trying to say. “Look at me, love.”

Buffy hesitantly opens her eyes, looking worriedly into understanding blue eyes.

“You need it rougher? But not all the time, right?” Tara smiles softly as Buffy relaxes and the worry leaks from her beautiful eyes. 

“No, not all the time. But now, yes I do.” Buffy admits. “I don’t think we’ll ever have to go to the degree that we have before. But the riding crop, soft flogger, paddle and the dildos will definitely get used.”

Tara exhales quietly, leaning up to kiss Buffy firmly. “So, I can pack away the steel tipped flogger, the nail glove and the rougher instruments?”

“Yeah.” Buffy smiles as Tara grins crookedly up at her. “And you might want to actually buy a load of lube, because I do really like anal play.”

“I can definitely deal with this side.” Tara pulls Buffy down against her, hugging her tightly. “Goddess, I hated hurting you, Buffy.” Tara admits, the tears coming to her eyes as Buffy buries her face in her neck. 

“But you did it.” Buffy settles her body firmly on top of Tara. “You knew what was needed and you did what had to be done.”

Tara nods and presses her lips against Buffy’s head. “Causing you pleasurable pain doesn’t bother me one bit, Buffy. Don’t worry about that. I enjoy the occasional roughness myself.”

Buffy shifts slightly, trailing her fingers gently over Tara’s breast, the swollen flesh with the perfect impression of her teeth. “Just not normally this rough.”

Tara shivers slightly at the gentle touch over the sensitive flesh. “Not normally, no.” 

Buffy shifts down to press soft, wet kisses to the bite. “I’m sorry.”

“It’ll be okay in a few days, Buffy. You… or the Slayer, as the case may be, needed to mark me as hers. There for a few minutes I was afraid that we would end up rolling around the cave floor doing some seriously naughty things.” Tara smirks at the thought.

“If it wasn’t for that bastard, we would have been.” Buffy admits, shifting up to look down at Tara, laughing quietly. “She literally wanted to be buried inside of you while she marked you. She settled for the bite, instead.”

Tara whimpers, even as her sex clenches. “Do you mean what I think you mean?”

Buffy looks into the curious, but slightly scared blue eyes and slowly nods. “Yeah. But you don’t have to.” 

“Maybe something for the future.” Tara gives a slightly nervous smile, the thought somewhat intriguing, but still scary on another level. “How did we go from me wanting to have my face buried in your sex to talking about burying your fist inside me?” Tara finally questions, rolling her eyes as Buffy laughs.

“My fault. I hesitated to tell you I need you to be rougher than you normally are with me and things just kind of snow-balled.” Buffy grumbles quietly as she nips gently on Tara’s neck. 

“Trust me?” Tara scrapes her nails gently up and down Buffy’s back.

“Yes.” Buffy answers quickly, looking up into loving blue eyes. 

“Let me devour you with my mouth first, then I’ll see about taking care of your other needs.” Tara licks her lips at the obvious acquiesce that crosses Buffy’s face.

“But I’m devouring you at the same time.” Buffy growls, lifting up to invade Tara’s mouth, battling heatedly with her. 

“Goddess!” Tara tears her lips away panting heavily as she desperately needs the oxygen. As Buffy presses her lips against her chin, Tara smiles.

Buffy quickly shifts around, kissing across Tara’s chest, groaning quietly as Tara’s warm mouth captures her unmarked breast and suckles it firmly. “Shit!” Buffy presses her face against Tara’s breast. “Tara, I don’t think I can stand much teasing and foreplay.” Buffy admits, her body already aching as the juices trickle down her inner thighs.

Tara nips firmly on the hard nipple, running her hands from Buffy’s sides down to her hips. “Then come here.” 

Buffy groans at the deep, sex-roughened voice. Shifting further down her lover’s body as Tara urges her further down. Growling as Tara shifts her body, opening herself to her eyes, Buffy slides one hand under her butt cheeks while keeping herself somewhat propped up with her other arm. Feeling Tara tugging on her hips, Buffy slides down slowly, whimpering as a hot wet tongue wiggles between her swollen lips. 

Tara dives in as deeply as she can into Buffy’s center, pressing her chin firmly against Buffy’s clit. Swirling her tongue around to gather as much of her lover’s heavy desire as she can, Tara pulls it out to swallow hungrily. “Goddess, you taste sooooo good.” Tara growls lowly before wrapping her lips around Buffy’s clit, sucking firmly while flicking her tongue continuously over the tip of the begging muscle.

“SHIT!” Buffy cries out as Tara doesn’t play but brings her to the edge of orgasm and literally pulls her over it without a second’s hesitation. Her hips bucking against Tara as her lover doesn’t stop but continues to suck and lick over her body. Dropping her head into Tara’s apex, Buffy whimpers as she feels two long, strong fingers slide inside her searching and finding her hot spot. Rocking harder and faster against Tara, Buffy pants heavily. As she feels the tingles working their way through her body, coalescing at the two points of contact, she cries out her lover’s name loudly as she collapses into a shivering mass.

Tara whimpers as Buffy gushes, her climax flooding over her. Releasing the continuously flinching muscle, she gathers what she can of her lover’s juices, the musky-sweet flavor addictive. Ignoring her own aching body, knowing Buffy is probably only half conscious right now, gently sliding her fingers out of Buffy as she finally relaxes her tight muscles. Trailing her fingers up to play tenderly over her rosebud. Something she hasn’t done while being with Buffy not realizing that she enjoyed it, and still somewhat stunned at the thought. 

Buffy clenches her hand on the round warm flesh she’s grasping as she comes down from the extreme pleasure coursing through her body, shuddering slightly as Tara’s fingertips glide softly and tenderly over her rosebud. Shaking her head slightly to try and disperse the desire, Buffy growls deeply and licks fast and furious over Tara’s swollen quivering clit. 

Tara grasps Buffy’s thigh with one hand while her other hand, that had been playing around the slayer’s rosebud, slides up to hold onto a muscular butt cheek at the same time she arches into her lover’s tongue, the vibration from Buffy growling tipping her over the edge quickly. Finally collapsing back onto the bed, causing it to wave slightly, Tara’s chest rises and falls as the air whistles in and out of her mouth at how quickly Buffy had brought her to release. 

Buffy hums contentedly as she laps at her lover. Most of the time she enjoys taking her time and enjoying Tara’s flavor and drawing out the pleasure, but being three days without her, made her want the witch as quickly as possible. And that’s what she’d done as soon as enough of her faculties had come back to her. Grinning at the thought of the witch and how quickly she could go from a soft touch to a hard pounding if need be she thanks the PTB for sending her, knowing in her heart that someone or something had to be responsible. 

“No…” Tara whispers softly, clenching her legs together as she feels Buffy’s hand sliding inexorably towards her center. Pressing a firm kiss to Buffy’s mound, she gently rolls them over so she’s above Buffy. Nipping at the flesh of the muscular thigh, Tara smacks the other thigh lightly before rolling off the bed. “Situate yourself properly.” Tara orders quietly as she heads over to the toy drawer, having already decided what she was going to use when Buffy said she actually enjoyed anal play, but needed some roughness. 

Buffy grunts her displeasure, until she sees where Tara’s headed. Shifting around on the bed, placing her body in the middle, she turns on her side to watch Tara curiously, wondering what her lover has planned. Licking her lips as Tara sets out a bottle of lube on the dresser, she grins hugely at the sight of the harness she pulls out. 

Tara glances up into the mirror, chuckling at the huge grin on Buffy’s face. Reaching down into the drawer, she shifts around to find the curved dildo, attaching it firmly on the inside for herself before reaching back in for the small butt plug. Considering the item for a minute, Tara takes a deep breath before attaching it inside, deciding to try it, thankfully the item not being much bigger than Buffy’s finger. 

Buffy digs her fingernails into her own thigh as she watches what Tara’s doing, understanding the hesitation and surprised when Tara decides to continue with the item. Debating with herself for a minute, Buffy finally speaks softly. “Can you wait for that?” Looking down at the floor when Tara turns questioning eyes on her, Buffy shrugs. “I’d like to actually be the one inside you like that for a long period of time, instead of an inanimate object.” Buffy admits quietly. “And with only the one time that we’ve experimented…”

Tara considers Buffy for a few minutes before unhooking the item and laying it back in the drawer before grasping the next item. Locking it in place, Tara threads the ends through each of the little buckles to the places where they usually need to be before stepping into the harness. Glancing up in surprise as Buffy appears in front of her.

“Let me.” Buffy kneels on the floor in front of Tara, gently pulling the harness the rest of the way up long, silky legs. Stopping before the dildo reaches Tara’s center, Buffy let’s her fingers trail over her lover’s sex. Leaning forward so her forehead is resting against Tara’s stomach, Buffy smiles as fingernails scratch gently over her scalp. Pressing a kiss against the flesh, Buffy slides her fingers into her lover’s slick center, stroking in and out a few times, closing her eyes at the feel of the clenching muscles. As more of her lover’s desire eases out, Buffy glides her fingers out of the witch, chuckling softly at the loud whimper she receives. Making sure the dildo is positioned properly, she eases it into Tara.

Tara tilts her head back, whimpering as Buffy practically takes forever to ease the dildo home within her body. When it’s finally seated properly, Tara releases the grip she has on Buffy’s head, just now realizing that she’d been holding on for dear life to keep from bucking against her lover as the curved end settles perfectly against her g-spot. 

Buffy stands and grabs the lube. Tossing it up in the air and catching it, she hurries back to the bed automatically climbing onto it with her ass in the air.

“No, Buffy. Turn around.” Tara orders softly following the slayer and easing onto the bed as Buffy does as asked, handing the lube to her in the process. Flipping the top, Tara squirts a good amount into her hand before liberally coating the thinner dildo after dropping the lube to the side. “About time this is used in the proper way.” 

Buffy looks at the item and tilts her head. “Did we ever actually use this one?” Buffy grins as Tara rolls her eyes. “I thought we pretty much went to the big mothers!”

“Brat.” Tara growls watching as Buffy chuckles and shifts her feet flat on the bed, her legs spread while easing up and down wiggling her eyebrows. “Definitely a brat.” Tara eases gently between her lover’s legs, her hand still coated with the lube she teases Buffy’s rosebud with the slick digits.

“You don’t have to… Ooooohhhh.” Buffy whimpers, her eyes closing as Tara gently but firmly slides two fingers inside her, stretching and preparing her for the dildo’s entrance.

“I’ll ride you long and hard, but from now on you are going to be properly prepared.” Tara let’s her lover know, gently sliding in and out of Buffy’s body, the tightness of her lover’s hole making her whimper. Searching within, surprised when she doesn’t feel any scarring from the rough treatment she’d given the slayer. 

Buffy rotates her hips at the pleasurable feel of the slick fingers alternately sliding in and out and searching within her body. “What are you…” Whimpering as Tara wiggles a third finger inside her, Buffy forgets what she was going to ask. 

“You feel so good.” Tara whispers, her own body rocking slightly as she wants to slide home within her lover and pound into her for hours, though knowing she probably won’t last that long and now that she doesn’t have to control the Slayer, she won’t use her magical abilities to prolong her stamina. Gently easing her fingers out of Buffy she double checks the dildo to make sure it’s still coated. One quick glance at Buffy’s clenching sex, and the glistening desire there, Tara settles above Buffy and gently guides the dildos to her lover’s entrances. “No more hurting you, Buffy. Not really hurting you, I promise you.” Tara whispers, placing one hand beside Buffy, the other grasping her left hip. Slowly easing her hips forward, Tara closes her own eyes for a second at the feel of sliding gently into her lover instead of slamming into her. 

“You promised…” Buffy starts, looking up into loving blue eyes.

“Yes, I know.” Tara finally buries herself deep inside her lover. Nestling her hips against Buffy for a few minutes, she continues to look into her lover’s eyes. Urging Buffy’s leg up, Tara shifts her body slightly, effectively lifting Buffy’s slight weight. Placing her lover’s leg along her body so she can place a hot kiss along the calf, Tara grasps the other leg to put along her other side and places a hot kiss on the flesh there also. “I love that you’re so flexible.” Tara growls softly, trailing both hands down to her lover’s waist before pulling slowly away from Buffy until the heads of the dildos are barely within her lover. “Because before the week is out, I’m going to have you twisted around in so many damn positions that you won’t know up from down.”

Buffy grasps the covers as with her last word, Tara slams home within her body before jerking back almost immediately and starting a fast paced hard rhythm. Slamming into her with each thrust, the head of the larger dildo hitting her g-spot every single time with the angle Tara has her at. Gasping with each thrust, Buffy looks through narrowed eyes as Tara’s body slowly flushes with desire even as the perspiration starts to coat her whole body with her exertions. Loving the sight, realizing this is something she’s missed seeing with what happened and was needed in the past. Of course, knowing her lover as she has come to over the past weeks, she realizes that she definitely never received any pleasure from the things she had to do. 

Tara grunts quietly as every time she slams home inside Buffy the dildo inside her presses hard into the bundle of nerves within her. Feeling Buffy’s fingers clasping her knees firmly, she opens her eyes to make contact with Buffy’s. Having been trying to hold off her own climax until Buffy reached hers, Tara whimpers as she sees the love and desire looking back at her. 

Swallowing hard while trying to rock her body against Tara’s hard thrusts as much as she can in this position, Buffy clenches Tara’s legs harder as the orgasm starts to work through her body. As it finally explodes out of her, Buffy cries out arching and clenching tightly on the dildos in her body.

Tara follows Buffy over the edge as she feels the slayer’s orgasm splashing onto her at the same time Buffy’s muscles grasp the dildos and keeps her from moving, effectively pressing the head of the curved dildo inside her against her g-spot releasing her own flood to join her lovers. Sliding Buffy’s limp legs so they land on the bed, Tara collapses heavily on top of her lover.

Buffy tries to speak, but her throat feels like it’s locked up tight. Dragging her arms around Tara’s back, she pants heavily as Tara rests against her chest, the woman’s body slick with perspiration. Pressing her open mouth against the top of Tara’s head, Buffy drops her head back on the pillow. 

Tara continues to pant for long minutes against Buffy’s breast, not knowing how long it takes her to get control of her breathing before she finally presses a soft kiss against the firm flesh. “I love you.” 

Buffy hugs Tara even tighter. “I love you, Tara. Completely.” Buffy whispers the last word.

“I need to ease out.” Tara grasps Buffy’s hip gently, cautiously shifting her hips to make sure Buffy doesn’t still have a death grip on the dildos inside her. 

Buffy groans, wrapping her legs around Tara’s waist bucking gently against the shifting of the items inside her. Loving the thought of Tara still being there in the morning, but knowing it’s not a good idea. Finally unwrapping her legs to let Tara slide out, Buffy watches as she flops over onto her back beside her and fumbles with the buckles.

Tara growls with one stubborn buckle before finally working it loose. Hearing quiet chuckling coming from beside her, she narrows her gaze on Buffy as the slayer rolls over onto her side to watch her. Feeling tired on one hand but energized on the other, Tara debates on re-fixing the harness and pulling Buffy on top of her.

Seeing the look of contemplation in Tara’s eyes, Buffy leans down and kisses her firmly. “You need sleep. We will definitely have time to play in the future. I promise.” As a beautiful soft smile crosses her lover’s face, Buffy brushes her thumb gently under her tired eyes. Shifting down in the bed, Buffy carefully eases the dildo out of her lover before tossing the items to the floor. 

Tara reaches for Buffy and pulls the slayer down on top of her while wrapping her arms firmly around her. “Sleep.”

Buffy rubs her cheek against Tara’s chest before doing as ordered and falling into a deep, dreamless, healing sleep with Tara not far behind her.

***


	18. Epilogue

Tara smiles as she watches Buffy and Dani running at the edge of the ocean, it taking a few times before Dani was willing to splash in the water, now the dog follows Buffy out however far the slayer decides to swim.

Turning back to the charcoal grill, she carefully places hamburgers across the small area before looking back at the two, shaking her head as Dani finds a new pastime. Sitting down on the blanket, Tara watches as Buffy spins Dani around before practically launching the dog out into the water. Shaking her head at the two’s antics, Tara crosses her legs and smiles happily at the sight. Glancing up as a shadow crosses her, Tara grins in surprise at seeing Oz and Larry standing there. Patting the large blanket spread out on the sand as invitation for them to sit.

“Nah. We saw you and thought we’d just stop by and say hi.” Larry looks out at the water, shaking his head in disbelief as Dani swims back to Buffy, slinging the rope and growling loud enough for them to hear her this far from the ocean. “She doesn’t really like that, does she?”

“Watch.” Tara chuckles, her eyes sparkling with merriment. When they’d arrived at the beach, Buffy had insisted on being the one to coat Tara’s body with the waterproof sun block, and packing everything to the beach with no help from Tara before she and Dani took off running down the beach to work out some of the kinks, Tara staying behind to set everything up.

“Damn.” Oz chuckles as Buffy lets the rope go and Dani goes sailing out into the water again. As the slayer turns to them and waves she whistles loudly and trots out of the water with Dani following quickly behind, the rope still in her mouth as she stops to shake her massive body of the water before trotting up the beach, plopping down on her own blanket.

“Hey.” Buffy grins, wiping the hair back from her face as she smiles at the two men. “Sticking around?”

“No, just thought we’d say hi since we saw you here, kinda figured you two would be holed up at the house until Saturday.” Oz admits, chuckling as Tara tosses a rawhide bone to Dani, the big jaws capturing it easily as she growls and shakes her head for a few minutes as if she was trying to kill it before settling down to prop it up between her two front paws and chews happily. 

“We’ve been discussing coming out to the beach for a little while now, and decided it would be a good day for it.” Buffy plops down beside Tara after Tara flips the burgers. Pulling the witch so she’s resting against her, Buffy settles her legs on either side of Tara’s hips and nips gently on her shoulder. “Today is officially play, eat and sleep day.”

“Sounds like a winner. We’ll let you ladies enjoy.” Larry nods his head to Oz as the two men stride off.

“Those two confuse the hell out of me.” Buffy admits, resting her chin on her lover’s shoulder. 

“Hmm? Why?” Tara leans back against Buffy, closing her eyes as strong fingers stroke along her abdomen, following one of the scars.

“They’re always together, but they’re not together, if you know what I mean. Now, the other three I knew were together, and I have a feeling Darian and Jason aren’t going to deal well with Amy being gone.” Buffy admits quietly, her eyes shadowed at the thought she couldn’t save the young witch.

“It’s not your fault, Buffy.” Tara runs her hands gently down Buffy’s legs. “They’re probably already gone. I overheard them talking about leaving Sunnydale after they helped take out Ethan. Honestly, I’ll be surprised if Larry sticks around. If he does, it’ll only be because of Oz. Oz will stay because of being a Werewolf. Jenny will stay because Giles will stay to help you.”

“I know I didn’t get to know them that well. I hate that they are leaving, but anyone that can get out of this hellhole I say leave as soon as they can. No sense in tempting fate.” Buffy places a firm kiss on Tara’s neck, letting the witch shift to check the burgers. Watching as Tara pulls the cheese from the cooler and place slices on each one before grabbing a large platter. 

Tara quickly stacks up two triple cheeseburgers on the buns, handing them to Buffy before placing another six hamburgers on the grill to cook. Chuckling as Buffy reaches over and grabs one of the bags of chips, popping it open and dumping a good portion on her platter. “I would love for there to be no Hellmouth. Let it close up to never be heard from again.”

“Yeah, but it attracts all the demons to come here, with it being active. So this is the best place for me to be. We more or less have control of the town again, and if I continue to do patrols every night, and we take out any groups that come in to take over, all the better.” Buffy mumbles around a mouth full of burger.

“And it did bring us together.” Tara trails a finger over Buffy’s foot, grinning as she gets a squeak as the foot is pulled away from her teasing touch. “Hmmm. I think someone’s ticklish.”

“Don’t you dare!” Buffy growls playfully, narrowing her eyes on the witch as she continues to eat. 

“Not now.” Tara chuckles wickedly. 

Buffy finishes the first triple cheeseburger and munches on some chips, watching Tara for a few minutes. “Are you happy here?”

Tara blinks and turns to look at Buffy curiously. “I’m happy with you. And there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

Buffy’s eyes soften at the heartfelt words. “I’m changing, Tara. I don’t know what, how or why, but inside I feel like things are changing.”

Tara looks intently into Buffy’s eyes and slowly nods. “You are. But it’s for the good. I don’t know how I know it, but…” Tara places a hand over her heart and presses firmly. “I know it’s the truth here. So, it’s not going to worry me, and we’ll take it one day at a time. I’m sure Giles has plenty of thoughts and ideas going around in his head. He was chomping at the bit to question you, but I think Jenny might have warned him off.”

Buffy chuckles and nods her agreement as she picks up another burger. “I think you’re right. And no matter what we face, together we’ll defeat it.”

“Together.” Tara leans in quickly to press a hard kiss to Buffy’s lips before allowing her mate to eat the second triple cheeseburger as she turns back to the grill, smiling softly at the way her life’s turned out. ‘Thank you, mama. I’ve found my heart and my soul mate. Somehow I have a feeling you knew this would happen. Thank you for helping me. I miss you and love you.’

***

Danielle Maclay smiles down at the sight below her. “Oh, baby girl. This is just the start of your adventures. You and your soul mate are going to have a long and fruitful life together.” Danielle laughs softly as she slowly fades away.

***

The End


End file.
